Destroy your sister life
by Cyber-chan
Summary: AU School\Modern, watch as Zuko does everything in his power to make his sister life an hell, will he ever regret his actions? will everybody ever forgive him when they find out?.Azula centric.Pairings and Update list Inside.I Don't own ATLA.
1. Prologue  17th December 2012, Monday

**Ozai Seiryu second son of Azulon and Ilah Seiryu was born on 31th of October in 1964.**

he works at his father company, The Seiryu corporation, which is one of the most know pharmaceutic company in the world, however Ozai is only a simple security guard cause his father Azulon preferred his eldest son Iroh.

**Ursa Suzaku granddaughter of Roku Suzaku was born on 13th of March in 1966.**

She is the owner of a small dojo, passed down by her family, in which she teaches for a little price judo to young children.

The dojo name is Suzaku no jutsu and Ursa is a black belt of judo.

**Ursa and Ozai first meet causality on a street the 25th December in 1985 and fell in love at first sight.**

**Ozai and Ursa married on the 23th of April in 1989**

**Their first son Zuko was born on 24th of February in 1993 while their first daughter Azula was born on 15th August in 1997.**

The house the Seiryu family lived was inherited by Ursa's family, it had a big garden with lots of flowers and a pair of trees, the house itself wasn't very large but it had two floors, on the first the was a kitchen, a bathroom, a dinning room and a sitting room while on the second floor there were four bedrooms and a bathroom then there was the attic, where uncountable things were stored by generations.

**21th August 1997**

In a crib in nursery of the hospital there was an infant with lots of dark brown hair and a pair of golden eyes, which were looking at her mother with such a joy then one would guess it would last forever.

"there my little Azula, today Daddy will bring us home" said Ursa as she took her newborn girl from her hospital crib and left the nursery, outside there was a smiling Ozai, Ursa smiled back to him and said to her baby.

"see your daddy smile, isn't it the most charming you ever seen?" Azula laughed lightly trying to catch her father with her tiny hands.

"there it is my little princess" Ozai said using his finger to tinkle his daughter on her stomach making her laugh harder

"she's going to be such a Daddy's girl" exclaimed Ursa.

A quarter hour later they were home, with their nearly acquired bundle of joy

"Mom, Dad you are home! Where is my little sister" said a little boy about four years old as he run to greet his parents at the front door.

"yes she is there, Azula say hi to you big brother" said Ursa lovering a little

"whoa she so small I promise to protect her with my life!" exclaimed Zuko making his parents smile a little

"you promised now you can't take it back my little cousin" said Lu ten, Ozai' s brother Iroh son

"why would I want to do that?" asked Zuko

"good because then you would be facing horrible consequences!" he said with a scary voice making Azula start to cry uncontrollably, right then Zuko got his baseball bat and started to hit Lu ten with it, only when little Azula stopped crying and started to giggle he stopped.

**17th December 2012**

_"you were right Lu ten" whispered a nineteen years old Zuko slumped against a wall_

_"what have I done I should have protected her" he started_

**24th of February 1998**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to Zuko, happy birthday to you!" chorused Lu ten, Ozai, Iroh, Jeong Jeong, Mai, Daisuke, Izanami and Ursa with a little Azula in her arms.

Jeong Jeong Lestage is a friend of Ozai, they work together, Mai is a little girl of four years old, her parents are Daisuke and Izanami Darkhole, who are friends and neighbors.

"Common Zuko make a wish and blow the candles!" urged his mother, Zuko looked at his half awake sister smiled and put out the candles blowing, everyone clapped just then he fixed his attention to Azula caressed her cheek and said

"Azula! Say Zuko!" everyone turned mute, while Azula looked with curiosity at her brother

"Zuko it's too soon she not even one" said Lu ten after moments of silence, just then Zuko started to cry

"calm down Zuko she will in...""Zuzu." His father started to say only to be interrupted by a tiny voice, for the second time the room turned mute, Zuko stopped crying and looked shocked at his younger sibling, who was looking at him innocently before saying again excitedly

"Zuzu!" Zuko started grinning, his wish came true.

**17th December 2012**

_"I will never hear her voice again, what have I done" he said with tears running down his face as he stared at his blood stained hands._

_"it's not your fault Zuko, she is the one who..." a gentile voice started "NO, It's mine I killed her!" he interrupted_

_"what are you talking about?" the voice asked_

_"I was jealous..." he whispered_

**13th November 2002**

"I will not send my son to a military academy!" Ursa shouted

"he is too stupid, a military career is the only way for him to go on in life!" shouted back Ozai

"he is not stupid!" answered back Ursa

"SHUT UP WOMAN HE IS MY SON AND HE WILL DO AS I SAY!" he said and slapped Ursa, who fell on the ground holding her cheek, even Ozai was surprised of his actions, that was the first time he raised his hands on his wife

"...we are done Ozai, I want a divorce" the woman said after a long moment of silence

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to..." the man tried to say only to silenced by a kiss

"I know but you are not the man I fell in love with anymore since you inherited your father's company you became someone else, I am sorry but me and the children are leaving tomorrow"

"Azula stays with me" he said firmly

"No, she is going to stay with me" said Ursa before leaving the room

"we will see that" whispered the man

**17th December 2012**

_"...Father fought to keep her but not me, I was so **jealous** of her and in time that jealously became **Hate**"_

**AN:**Alright guys this is the prologue of Destroy your sister life a big Au modern ATLA fanfic which will have more then one hundred chapters_,_ by the way you will know exactly what the hell happened in this prologue on **17th December 2012** and it's not a joke.

_Updates list for September 2011: _

**1 September Thursday**: A tipical day.

**15 September Thursday**: First day of school.

**17 September Saturday**: Don't touch me.

**19 September Monday**: Please join your club!

**21 September Wednesday**: The challenge.

**23 September Friday**: One aganist five.

**25 September Sunday:** Making a friend

When October arrives you will get another one of those at the end of the last chapter for September.

Featured pairings for September are: Mai\Zuko, Hahn\Yue, Chan\Ty lee, Sokka\Yue, Suki\Haru, Azula\Teo

with this I mean that the couples are not permanent and will change with time...however some are one sided relationships.


	2. A Typical Day

**September 1th 2011, Thursday**

6:00 AM

A pair of golden eyes opened, seeing as first thing the red canopy of her queen sized bed, the eyes looked around the room, seeing a desk with a laptop on it and a chair near it, a big library, half of it full with school books another with fantasy books, then there was a big closet, but it was half empty, on it there where attached some band poster, and in the end they stopped to the bedside table in particular to a framed photo of three girls, one with a big smile and a long brown hair was hugging a visibly younger girl with black brown hair, who was smiling as well, while the other black haired girl, obliviously the oldest was watching with a little smile.

"We were best friends, why did you two turn on me?" she said, taking it in her hands

"Why did you two not believe me? Was your friendship so fragile?" she questioned but put the photo on it's place some time later and sat at the edge of her bed with her feet on the floor

"It doesn't matter, this just proves my point, people are useless and untrustworthy, I am better without them" then she bent over and reached her feet with her hands before arching her back and stayed still for ten seconds

"Why would I need them anyway! I am a genius" she continued and repeated the exercise five more times, then she started to slowly rotate her neck in circle, she did it five times following a clockwise direction and another five times doing it in the opposite direction, then she shrug her shoulders ten times before standing up

"yea right I am Azula Seiryu, a genius!" she said before lacing her fingers together and raised her arms up her head with her palms upward and lift up stretching her rib cage, she stayed like this for ten seconds and repeated it five more times, then she bend over, while keeping her knees straight, till her fingers touched her toes, kept still for ten seconds and did it five more times.

6:16 AM

Azula walked out her room, surpassed her personal maid's room and reached the bathroom, where she made a quick shover as well her needs.

6:31 AM

Wearing only a red bathrobe, she come out the bathroom, come back to her room to dress up with some causal clothes, before she went out, walked down the enormous stairs and reached an insanely big dinning room with a long table in the middle.

"Good morning Miss Azula!" said three voice at unison, a cheerful one belonged to her personal maid Miss Joo Dee, while the other an extremely polite one to her father's attendant, Mr Poon and the last one the head maid Mrs Ming

"Morning Joo Dee, Mrs Ming" the genius answered, ignoring Mr Poon, who frowned irritated, then she looked over her father, who was busy reading a journal while drinking some black coffee

"Morning father" she said but was ignored, Poon slightly smirked and let a little laugh, when he saw Azula's disappointed face, but Ming elbowed him immediately after and glanced to Joo Dee, who immediately got to Azula's side

"So Miss Azula what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, the girl seemed to get out of a trance, walked to her seat across her father's and said

"just some orange juice please" Joo Dee looked alarmed at the head maid, who just shakes her head telling her to do not push it, before heading out to take it, just then Ozai put down his journal and looked at his daughter

"where are your manners, Azula, I demand you to greet us in the morning before sitting down for breakfast" he said, Azula lowered her head

-I did dad, but you were too busy to notice and you reek of alcohol, like anyways- she thought but said

"I am sorry father"

"whatever, I must speak of business with you" Ozai said seriously, the genius nodded in understanding

"This year you will be attending directly the last year of Avatar high, however this year is avariable a scholarship for Sozin university, named after your grand-grandfather, in short I demand you to win it and give me straight perfect marks, failure will not be tolerated, you must be impeccable" he said in a cold almost treating tone.

"yes father, I won't delude you" Azula immediately answered.

7:16 AM

Mr Poon reached his room and looked himself inside before he took his cellphone and dilated a number

"Miss, I have some new information about that brat" he said with a smirk

7:33 AM

**Suzaku residence**

Zuko woke up to the ringing of his cellphone

-oh it' s Mai- he thought as he answered it

"hey baby good morning"

"Zuko I got interesting information about Azula" she said with a serious tone

"oh really tell me about it"

"She is going to your school this year, however she will be in the last one"

"that's good so you can make your father put her in your same class, that way we can torment her all year" Zuko said with a small smile

"it's not all, your father wants her to win that scholarship to Sozin university"

"isn't it the same Katara Mizu is aiming at?" he asked

"yes it is" she said

"great, this way it will be even easier make her pay, we just need to say the whole class about this and add what she did to you and Ty lee" Zuko said smiling

"Zuko, I will never forgive her for what she did, but I want you to promise me that we will stop before things get out of hand, I don't want her on my conscience" Mai asked

"of course Mai, but only if you and Ty lee never tell anybody she is my sister" he said

"deal" she said

"Good, see you tonight" Zuko said closing the call, before sighing and saying looking straightly to a photo of him and Mai

"I am sorry Mai but I won't stop until she breaks down, only then father will start to notice me, for what other reason would I make her only friends hate her?"

**AN**: There we are with the first chapter of September, I hope you liked it and don't worry I am not going to explain Azula's morning routine on every chapter, that would be boring.


	3. First Day of School

**September 15th 2011, Thursday.**

**8:15 AM**

**First hour**

"Alright students, hopefully this year will be your last year at Avatar high"Zhao Kai said, a math teacher and unluckily their homeroom teacher

"however there is a new student in your class, that may think everything will be easy for her this year, well it will not" the teacher said glaring directly at Azula, who looked at him with a glare of her own, accepting the challenge

"So Miss Seiryu why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates" he suggested, the young teen got up and said emotionless

"I am Seiryu Azula and..."-a paper ball hit her, she turned behind and saw the whole class glaring at her, except for a dark skinned girl with blue eyes on her right, but what struck her the most was her own brother smirking at her

"So continue Miss Seiryu" urged Zhao ignoring the accident

"I am thirteen years old" "you are in the wrong class junior!" Mai shouted, throwing a empty can of cola at her ex-friend, who got hit in the back, the teen ignored it, while the class laughed

"and that's all you need to know, nice to meet you" she ended abruptly and sat down.

**2:15 PM**

**Lunch break**

Azula sat alone in the school cafeteria, eating a simple sandwich and a soda while reading a book untitled "le cronache del mondo emerso" obliviously a foreign book

"what are you reading?" said a voice, Azula looked up and saw the only being in the class that looked like she didn't hate her

"a book" she answered, not trusting a little bit this girl

"eh I can see that...well I am Katara Mizu, from your class" Katara said holding out her hand, Azula didn't shake it and said

"so what?"

"ok...can I sit there?"

"do what you want I don't care" the Seiryu answered, Katara sat down next to her and put on the table her launch, a plate of spaghetti with salsa and a bottle of water

"do you want some? my mother exaggerated again, she still doesn't understand that I am not a pig like my brother Sokka" she offered, looking at Azula's simple sandwich

"..." the younger girl didn't answer

"common you can't go on with a simple sandwich and a soda" Katara insisted

"...relationship with others are useless in this world, so if you are trying to start one with me, it's useless...nobody is trustful enough, never trust someone, they will betray you at the first chance" Azula answered coldly, Katara was going to answer saying that it wasn't true but they got interrupted

"Katara what are you doing with the enemy?" said Sokka

"enemy?" questioned Azula raising an eyebrow, the dark skinned boy, who Azula presumed was Katara's brother, ignored her and said

"oh Calm down Sokka, just because she may be smart enough to win that stupid scholarship instead of me you don't have to treat her like this, you and the whole class!" tried to reason Katara

"yea but her instead of you can afford to go to Sozin without one! This reminds me why are you offering her food when she can buy the whole cafeteria!" at this Azula had enough so she got up and left, the two sibling were to occupied arguing to notice her gone, however a pair of golden eyes did not.

**2:25 PM**

**Empty hallway**

"Azula" said a familiar voice Azula turned and saw her brother

"Zuko"

"you know, you are no sister of mine" he said coldly, Azula was taken back by this comment but didn't show it, instead she said glaring

"you were never a brother to me" Zuko smirked and left just then the school speaker said

"SEIRYU AZULA IS REQUIRED IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE"

**2:32 PM**

**Principal office**

"Miss Seiryu I couldn't help but notice you still haven't joined any club" said the school headmaster, Kuei King

"I just started, how was I supposed to join one on my first day?" she asked

"well I guess you are right but I think that all clubs but one are full enough" he said

"and which one would it be?" Azula asked

"your judo club"

"so in short you want me to join that club, I wonder why?" she inquired

"...*Sigh* you see, you and miss Mizu are both really talented and I think it would be a shame if by any causalities one of you wouldn't be able to get in Sozin's university because of a scholarship, so I thought that if both of you were available to win a scholarship, that would solve the problem" he said with a pleading look

"this year there are available two scholarship to Sozin's university, one is given to the best of your school, the other to the best athlete with more then average grades" he continued

"So let me get this straight, you want me to excel in sports, so that Miss Mizu can win the scholarship?" she asked annoyed

"exactly"

"and what makes you think I can" Azula continued arms crossed

"well it's on your blood, you grand-grand father Roku Suzaku was the first to win a golden medal in judo at the Olympics" he answered

"I did not practice judo since I was ten! How I am supposed to be the best in sport when there are more suitable persons then me" she tried to reason with him

"you are a blue belt at such young age, plus your judo team will really needs a 5th member " he said, the girl looked away for a second

"Mr King, you understand that I can't get lower grades then a straight A score" she said calmly

"I am the one that must choose who gets the scholarships, so you don't have to lower your grades, plus I sure Miss Mizu will study even more because of this" he said, however Azula wasn't easily fooled she knew something was off

"what's your real aim, I find really strange for a headmaster to worry so much about a student future"

"alright you caught me, your Judo team never won a competition in the last ten years, before we even joined the last year tournament the Dai lee high school stole your strongest players and used them against us, plus I am sure the coach of their team hurt my beloved pet Bosco deliberately!" Kuei said obliviously angry

"...so it's about revenge" she said

"yea mostly about that, however this could be useful for you too" he said smiling a little

"oh really? How?" Azula asked

"I saw your last competition three years ago, you really looked happy, why did you stop?" at this Azula didn't know how to respond

"just think about it, I will give you a week to decide" Mr King assured

"I will" she said and left

**2:57 PM**

**Back to class**

"Miss Seiryu, I am glad you managed to free your busy schedule and join us" said Zhao, the class laughed

"Mr Kai I was summoned by the headmaster" Azula said

"...fine this time I will only give you some extra homework, but if this repeats, I will have no other choice but give you detention" he concluded.

**4:35 PM**

**Outside school**

"So no limousine to bring you home? Princess" said Zuko, making his group of friends laugh

"Just because my dad is rich, it doesn't mean I can't walk by myself" Azula snapped at him and walked home

**5:38 PM**

**Seiryu's residence**

"welcome back Miss Azula" said a maid

"I am home Dad" Azula said only barely nodding in acknowledge to the maid

"I am sorry Miss but your Father is not at home" she said

"Thank you Joo Dee, I will be in my room doing my homework, please call me when dinner is ready" she said going upstairs to her room

"yes Miss" Joo Dee said bowing

**7:12 PM**

**Azula's room**

"All perfect" Azula said after checking again for mistakes her essay for Miss Ki Hama, her english teacher, she also did beforehand both theory and problems about physics and all the math exercises Mr Zhao gave her, now she was free and thought about what Principal King told her, in doing so she reached out for her closet and opened it, looking for the first time in years for her old Judo uniform, when she found it happy memories rushed back to her and for a moment she contemplated about join the club

"what the hell I am thinking! Father would never approve" she said frustrated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if you are wondering why I choose judo by all sports the answer is very simple, I was half asleep when I wrote the plot and yes this was the story I was writing when I posted that entry on my deviantART account, However I forgot to say that Mai's Dad is the major of the city which by the way I have no idea how to name or where is located but It's supposed to be on American soil...I am open to suggestions<strong>

**Keep in mind Kuei comment about Bosco being hurt by the coach of Dai lee high, I am sure you can guess who the coach is.**

**Alright see you next Saturday as someone will get owed and Katara's hair...well you will see when I post it**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 06\11\2011: I tried to correct some errors, but I am not sure I got them all, I hope the text is more readable now.<br>**


	4. Don't Touch Me

**September 17th 2011, Friday**

**6:48 AM**

Azula woke up and after doing her morning routine, she got dressed in her school uniform and went to the dinning room to get her breakfast, said room was big enough to play a soccer match inside it

"Miss Azula, what would you like for breakfast?" said Joo Dee

"Just a toast and some juice, I am not hungry" she replied getting seated at the large table, true to be told Azula didn't feel hungry since her parents divorced, as result she was few pounds underweight and this worried to death her mother Ursa, who urged her to eat more every time she came to visit, as on clue the maid asked

"But Miss Azula you know, you are really thin for you age maybe you should ate something more"

"*sigh* fine bring me some pancakes and a apple juice" the prodigy agreed to avoid any useless conversation about the importance of eating properly

"yes miss Azula!" Joo Dee said smiling happily and left only to come back with what Azula asked, however before eating she questioned

"where is my father?" the maid paled, she hoped Azula wouldn't have asked that, then she answered

"he is gone for a business journey in Europe, he will come back in about two weeks or more"

"He left without saying goodbye" Azula said more to herself then to Joo Dee

"I am sorry Miss Azula, you father is a very busy man"the woman tried to console her

"I lost my appetite" Azula said, got up and left

"wait Miss Azula where are you going!" said Joo Dee going after her

"School" the young teen said only to be stopped by the maid, who grabbed her wrist

"Let me go" Azula hissed, the maid was taken back by her actions and let go

"I am sorry Miss Azula" she apologized

"Apology accepted" the prodigy said and left the mansion as she did Joo Dee looked at the phone wondered if it was the case to dial a certain number.

**8:00 AM**

**Avatar high school**

Azula arrived to school and immediately sat herself in her classroom, during lesson everybody ignored her or laughed about her especially on Zhao class, that teacher completely despised her for some reason she didn't know, that Mizu girl seemed more troubled about this behavior then herself and tried to make at the last the classroom stop, Azula on the other hand looked indifferent

-laugh all you want I don't care, I will be the one laughing in few years- she thought bitterly

- yea I will be laughing while I make stupid paper work and boring meetings speeches- just then she started to reconsider a certain offer

**2:15 PM**

**Launch Break**

Azula didn't bring anything to eat, however she brought a Coca cola from the school distributor and sat down the same lonely table of yesterday, before taking out the fantasy book she was reading previously

"You are eating any less then yesterday, are you alright? I am sorry, I couldn't stop them from bulling you, but I will, I promise" Katara said and sat once again next to her, this time she had a big slice of pizza and an enormous portion of chips

"if you want some just reach out I don't mind, and I really can't eat all of this" she said putting the chips in the middle of them, hoping for the Seiryu to eat them a moment later Azula closed abruptly her book and looked at Katara, who feeling her gaze asked

"what is it?"

"are you still trying to start a relationship with me?" she asked emotionless

"yes, and I will not stop till we became best friends!"the Mizu answered

"I am sorry, but you leave me no other choice" in a moment Azula opened her coke and dropped it on Katara's head soaking her, the sixteen year old girl in reaction slapped the Seiryu and shouted angrily

"How dare you I try to defend you and you repay me like this! You must be mad" Azula just smirked took her backpack and left, uncaring of the glares and insults almost the whole cafeteria were giving her, especially a table of football players and cheerleaders

"what a crazy bitch! I think she deserves a lesson or two, don't you think Chan?" said Ruon Jian to his brother

"you are right, maybe a black eye or two will teach her!" he said but a girl with braid seated in his lap said with tears on her eyes

"Chan No! She is an awful self absorbed slut, she doesn't deserve your time"

"what's wrong Ty lee? I have never seen you so upset about someone, did she hurt you?" Chan said with a little anger

"...Yes she did..." Ty lee said making her boyfriend even angrier and both teams furious, the girls especially were already talking about nasty pranks and such "but please leave her alone, she is not worth your time" she added

"alright my sweet Ty lee, we will leave the psychopath alone" he said silencing everybody as he held her in his arms, however by the fiery look in his eyes this was far from over.

However between the insults some laughers could be heard.

**5:11 PM**

**On the way to Seiryu's mansion**

Azula was walking home, passing by a calm but dangerous river, when a voice blocked her

"The Boulder demands you to stop and face him!" the girl turned and saw one of the football team players, looking angrily at her

"and why should I do that?" she asked

"Ty lee and Katara are nice people to the Boulder, you hurt them so the Boulder must punish you!" he answered and grabbed her shoulder with the very intention of pushing her on the ground

"Don't touch me" Azula said and in a moment her left hand grabbed his sleeve while the other his t-shirt collar, then a the same time she rotated her body, tripped the Boulder with her right leg and put the whole weigh on her right foot, this resulted in the poor boy being turned upside down and thrown violently on the ground

"The Boulder is hurt!" he shouted as he grabbed his shoulder in agony, in that moment Azula felt a wave of regret hit her

"I sorry I shouldn't have used that on you, my family will pay the medical bill" she said and called an ambulance, before leaving, without noticing an extremely shocked skinny boy with gray eyes and short brown hair, dressed in green

"I can't believe it, that was a perfectly executed a Yama Arashi! She absolutely must join you club!" he said in excitement.

**AN:Fist at all thank you for all reviews and a Yama Arashi is a difficult judo move, if you want to see it just put it in the youtube seach "the real Yama Arashi" and you will see the video I used as reference.**

**And by the way Katara brought all that food on suppose, but after Azula did that she will hold a little grudge and as we now Katara really knowes how to hold a grudge.  
><strong>

**See you on Monday for "Please join your club"**


	5. Please join your club

**September 19th 2011, Monday**

**2:22 PM**

**Launch Break**

Starting today Azula decided to pass her launch break on the roof of Avatar high, said roof is also forbidden to access, but Azula didn't care it was the only place no one would bother her and she could read her dammed book in peace

- I bet this Learco guy is going to fall for Dubhe, if she doesn't kill him first because of her curse- she thought taking a slip at her soda , she was lying on her back on the ledge, uncaring if she could fall off by accident, something, she was certain, would never happen

"What are you doing there, it's dangerous" a voice said, rolling her eyes, she sat up and closed her book, looking a the intruder it was a white haired girl with blue eyes and dark skin

"I could ask you the same question" she said calmly

"are you Azula Seiryu?" the girl inquired looking the younger girl over

"So what if I am? Yue Mizuna" Azula said with some hostility

"how do you know my name?" Yue asked surprised

"You are the only daughter of Arnook Mizuna leader of The Mizuna corporation, which rivals my father's so it's only natural for me to know my enemies" Azula replied with a cold tone

"I am not your enemy" the teenager exclaimed surprised

"Really then your father ask you to befriend Ozai's daughter to steal information, right?" the Seiryu replied glaring the older girl, who looked away in shame, that was all Azula needed, so she got on her feet, took her things and left saying as she passed by Yue

"unluckily for you I am a people person"

**2:31 PM**

**Corridor**

Azula was walking to her class even if the launch break wasn't over yet but a voice stopped her...again,

"Hey Azula wait up" she turned to it and saw a skinny boy not much taller then her, running in her direction looking exhausted, when he reached her, the girl hoped he would not pass out since he all red and sweating.

"what do you want?" Azula asked when he caught his breath, the boy smiled at her and said

"My name is Teo Mac, I am seventeen and I have come to ask you a very important question!" he paused the Seiryu looked at him oddly and a little nervous

-is he going to ask me out? Well that would be a first- when he bowed and said

"Please join your Judo club! We really need another member or we will be disbanded!" Azula couldn't help but feel a little disappointed even if said guy wasn't her type and anyway she was not allowed to date till she finished her studies, however she gave out a little smirk and patted his head, before saying, learning over to his surprised face with a glare, not of hate but meant to merely scare him

"if you think I would ever think over the possibility of join that club you are a delusional..." she started before...she was roughly pushed from behind making her fall on Teo, who with a little yelp ended up on the ground with Azula's lips on his while his hands were groping her breasts.

A bunch of laughers could be heard and Azula stand up with lighting speed and hiding her embarrassment she glared at those idiots ready to murder them, said idiots were Chan and Ruon Jian Admiral, Haru Mustang, Hide Spartacus and Hahn Kuruk, the top football players of the school, the first said with a mocking tone

"good choice! You and this nerd make a perfect match! Congratulations!" the five of them laughed, Azula was fluming with rage but she calmed herself and said with a rage

"you are so going to regret this" then she went to her class.

Meanwhile Teo was slowly rising with a red face and a dreamy look, hoping to have a repeat of those seconds when Azula Seiryu's lips were on his and when his hands were still on her...

-oh crap- he thought as his lower regions got too excited and he had to run to the men bathroom, luckily no one saw the accident

**2:52 PM**

**Outside the man bathroom**

-I really shouldn't think about doing that to a thirteen years old! I would be arrested for pedophilia in an heartbeat! However I must absolutely get her to join for the club's sake- he thought

**5:12 PM**

**Seiryu's residence**

Once Azula reached the safety of her room, she allowed the embarrassment of the day to show on her face

-great my fist kiss was wasted on a nerdy looking boy because some dudes decided to play a prank! if father were to know this he would murder me or worse send me to life with mom and my stupid uncle- she thought as her face went scarlet, the moment she started to think of how that same boy groped her on accident

-if before I had doubts now I am certain, I will never join that club!-

**Same time**

**Suzaku's house**

Zuko couldn't believe his luck, today he was walking to class when he heard his sister voice and stopped around the coroner when he noticed Chan pushing her from behind he immediately took his cellphone and shot a very compromising photo, which he intention to download right now to his computer and to put it on the net, knowing too well that father would probably kick her out the mansion for this and take him in but fate had another plan the moment as his Uncle saw that photo from behind his shoulder and snacked his cellphone from his hands before he could do anything

"Zuko you shouldn't take out you problems on your sister" he said a little angry but added

"since I don't know how to delete this I will keep your phone but don't worry I will buy you a new one next week and be quiet about this or I will tell your mother" Iroh said and went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: ok first thing I didn't plan the part about Teo getting...eh...stimulated...at all and he tecnicaly was supposed to be of the same age of Azula but while I was writting that came out for some reason and I rised his age because I found he was too young for something like that...however his urges won't be menticioned till May so put on side what you read now...and by the way AzulaxTeo is one of those onesided relatioship <span>**

**Thank for all reviwes in particular to Agent Green Dolphin to whom i have to say one thing: maybe It's destiny you are bound to read my story till the end!**

**Maybe I will have to rise the rating to M for future chapters but I hope not o.O **

**however there is one think I noticed, when I wrote a kiss scene between Azula and Ty lee on "To trust Again" I was blushing like an idiot while when I wrote Azula and Teo accidental kiss and groping scene in this chapter I was laughing like a mad woman...why o.O?**

**Well see you on Wednesday with "The challenge"**


	6. The Challenge

**September 21th 2011, Wednesday**

**7:11 AM**

**School entrance**

"Alright guys, she is your only hope to keep your club open! We must convince her to join!" Teo said to the other three members of the judo club, a masculine short girl easily misunderstand for a boy named Joanne of fifteen years old, a silent tall boy of the same age named John, a tall but fat stupid looking boy named Mark of fourteen years old, all three of them came from a small orphan shelter, which has another kid besides them and is about to close down.

However they all hated their names and preferred being called Smellerbee, Longshot and Pipsqueak

"yay new member!wait what does this Azula looks like" said Pipsqueak with much enthusiasm, there comes the moment Teo dreaded, till now he didn't say her full name so with a sigh he took a journal he had and flipped it to a page before showing it

"there she is right next her father" he said fearing the worse

"whoa it's that funny girl who some days ago dropped a coke on Katara's hair!" the enormous boy laughed

"so we must get in a spoiled rich brat...oh joy Jet would kill us if he knew" Smellerbee said with a frown but Longshot took a piece of paper on wrote on it

-Jet betrayed us- at this the girl snapped at them

"Fine let's get this brat but I am not helping" and left

"So how do we get her in?" Teo asked, a moment of silence passed

"cookies?" Pipsqueak suggested

They were doomed.

**8:12 AM**

**Near Azula's class**

Even if Teo tried to talk him out of it Pipsqueak decided to try with cookies anyway, Teo and Longshot decided to disappear in order to avoid getting humiliated in front the whole school.

Azula was walking to her class ignoring the glares and insults of the students, they weren't worth her time, then just as she was about to enter class a big mass she identified as a student stopped her

"Hi Azula! My name is Pipsqueak, I am part of the judo club! Please we really need a fifth member if you join we will give you cookies!" he said pulling out a plate filled with strange looking cookies , Azula looked at him with a quizzed expression that's until

"I WILL JOIN WHERE ARE THE COOKIES!" shouted a voice, they both turned to it and saw Sokka looking around till his eyes landed on the "cookies", half burnt and with abstract forms

"eh...forget what I said! I want to life!" he said running in the classroom as a laughs erupted all around them

"Idiot! your stupid club must be so desperate to result to this! Too bad that you did a bunch of cookies that not even Sokka would dare to eat" Hide, who along with Haru and Hahn was in Azula's class, said

"...but I spent almost an hour making them" the giant said with tears in his eyes but Hide didn't stop there

"Why would judo even be considered a sport is such a mystery! All you have to do is push your opponent down, it's so easy that even my Grandma could do it but you losers couldn't win even one match" then he started laughing, at this Azula narrowed her eyes.

"I am so happy you club is going to be disbanded! At the last now la the founds will go only to real sports like football!" Hide continued as people all around them were laughing but fell silent as Azula said glaring

"oh really you think judo is an easy sport? Then prove it"

"excuse me?" he asked glaring as well

"I challenge your team to a judo competition the day after tomorrow, five of you against me if I manage to defeat all of you I win, then your team will have to do publicly a _dogeza_ to the judo club" she said

"and what happens if you lose princess!" Hahn asked

"you decide I don't care" she answered, Hide smirked at this

"if you lose you must do all the team homework for the rest of the year!"

"then we have a deal" Azula agreed

"even if your cookies are not good looking the taste is good, take friday competition as an entrance test" she added as she ate a cookie from the plate of an overjoyed Pipsqueak, who trowed the plate away and gave her bear hug.

Zuko listened to the whole thing and smirked

-I know Azula is caparble of beating them all in a fair match all I have to do is to make it unfair- he thought

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is, I am sorry if it's a little too short but I am supposed to do seven updates a month so I can't put too much things in a single chapter that is supposed to last only a day and it would be boring to put meaning-less scenes just to add water to the broth.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and to all the people who are still reading this, see you on Friday for "Five aganist one"**


	7. Five aganist one

**September 23th 2011, Friday**

**6:10 AM**

**Seiryu mansion**

Azula couldn't wait to show those jerks that judo wasn't an easy sport like they say and she could get her revenge for that bumping accident, but at the same time she was troubled even if the pleasure of seeing those vermin do a dogeza by all things would be insuperable, in order to defend the honor of Judo she had to actually join the club, if she did not they might have continued to insult the club and by reflex judo itself, but there was a problem, well two problems:

Number one since her father divorced by her mother, he started to despise judo and after some time he forced her to stop, so if Ozai would find out she would be in serious trouble.

Problem number two, she is a minor, so in order to fully join a club she must give to the teacher in change a signed parent consent within a week and since asking Ozai was out of question, she will have to ask her mother, who will be more then happy to cooperate and keep her mouth shut as the only thing Ursa ever loved about Azula was her judo skills, other then judo mother and daughter were completely strangers and that was why she believed Ursa hated her

The day before Azula went to buy a new judo uniform cause her old one was too small for her, people now may think that she hasn't practiced for years and that she was going to make a fool of herself today but that wasn't the case, Azula kept practicing almost everyday, not with the same vigor as she had in the past, but thanks to that she kept all her skills of three years ago and those were enough to beat novices like them.

Besides since her father asked her to win a scholarship to Sozin university in a way she was doing as he asked.

**7:04 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

Zuko knew that the only way to make Azula lose was by either injuring her during the match or before, but he had to consider another factor:

Mai

His girlfriend was a very good friend of Azula and she doesn't want to harm her like that but is willing to bully her with words, if he injured Azula before the match she could suspect it was his doing and then she might get mad and leave him, something he couldn't stand.

Zuko really loved her, even if in the beginning he only dated her to find out hers and Ty lee deepest secrets, publicize them on the net and give Azula the fault, so the world found out about Ty lee being a lesbian and a former circus performer, while Mai was know for her passion in knifes and her cutter habits, luckily over the summer both of them managed to pass those real aspects of their life for lies made up by some pranksters, that is also why Ty lee started to date Chan.

So the only option left was to injure her during the match, to do that he had to convince one of her opponents to actuality injure her and there was only one person unstable enough to do that, however that also meant his sister wouldn't lose but that was a little price to keep Mai.

**8:01 AM**

**Outside school**

Hahn just arrived but was called over by Zuko, who mentioned him to get closer, he did

"what do you want?"

"I want to give you some advice" Zuko said

"what advice can give me a basketball player like yourself?" he said disgusted

"that Seiryu girl is more dangerous then you think you may need to result to harsh methods to take her down if you don't want her to dishonor you team" he said

"that girl will be down in a second after the first match" Hahn said laughing

"well then ask to be put before the last one and see yourself what I am talking about and act" Zuko said and left, the seed of doubt being planted.

Mai saw the whole scene from distance but couldn't hear a word.

-why is Zuko talking to that psycho?- she thought

**2:10 PM**

**Hahn class**

"did you know? That Seiryu Azula has dislocated The Boulder shoulder and that is why he is absent by days ! However she apologized and payed his medical bills" a random student said, Hahn couldn't believe this but he didn't want his team to lose his honor so he took out his best friend, a pocket knife, usually used to skin poor kittens and dogs alive, well normal people will probably get to prison for this, but his father is a very good and rich politician so he can do whatever he wants.

However Hahn was sure it wouldn't come to that.

**4:22 PM**

**GYM**

Some tatami were put to make a sort of ring in the center of the GYM as the school didn't have a proper dojo big enough for all those spectators who wanted to see the match, they were all cheering the five football players Haru, Hide, Ruon Jian, Hahn and Chan and insulting Azula but Teo and Pipsqueak, while Smellerbee and Longshot were silent, however Ty lee was silently glaring Azula.

Azula's haters fell silent the moment she easily trowed Haru over her shoulder followed by Hide and Ruon Jian in less then five minutes, only Teo and Pipsqueak incitement could be heard while the other two members of the judo club were speckles, Chan was frowning but looked somewhat unsurprised, probably because Ty lee had warned him

Now it was Hahn turn, he rushed at Azula who simply dodged at the last minute and send him to the ground with pat in the back, but Hahn smirked and in rapid hand movement he took out the knife and opened a big slash on Azula's calf, which had not Azula noticed would have been a lot deeper, said girl fell over gripping her leg in pain

"you cheater" she said as blood soaked her white judo uniform.

Needless to say the match was called off and Hahn was arrested only to be freed by his father in three hours time.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: if it wasn't clear enough Azula had to fight a judo match to five of them and win but she didn't have to fight all them togeter. <span>**

**see you on Sunday with "Making a friend" Eboshi the only "OC" in the whole story shall be introduced.**


	8. Making a new friend

**September 25th 2011, Sunday**

**7:12 AM**

**Seiryu mansion**

Azula was still furious about what happened last Friday, because not only Hahn could have injured her leg seriously but that coward wasn't even punished by law and worse then all Ming and Joo Dee forced her to stay at home bedridden by yesterday all for that minor scratch, sure it was covered almost all her calf and some stitches had to be applied on some points, but Azula was sure she could have handled the pain and got to school anyway, that would have been what her father expected from her.

However Azula had enough of being in bed doing nothing so ignoring the small pain her left leg gave her on every step she got dressed

-I might as well go to mother's to get the consent- she thought as she put some pillows under her blankets to make it look like she was still sleeping, before she left as quietly as possible.

**7:22 AM**

"Miss Azula what do you want for breakfast!" exclaimed her maid, but received no answer, so Joo Dee frowned a little and opened a little the door of Azula's room, only to see an apparently occupied bed

-she is still sleeping, that's good she really needs to rest- she thought and closed the door.

**7:43 AM**

**Half way to Suzaku's house**

Azula was passing by a calm river, she needed to cross the bridge a few meters ahead and then go straight for almost a kilometer to reach her mother house but when she head a loud whimper and a laugher, she stopped and saw Hahn in the middle of said bridge keeping a poor stray puppy with orange fur by its neck, ready to trow it in the water.

Azula couldn't help it and ran to it's help even if she hated every form of animal, she didn't have the heart to leave the poor beast to that psycho over there.

"hey you leave that dog alone!" Azula shouted at him

"oh look who is there! I surprised you are already on your feet!" Hahn said with a smirk, before he dropped the dog on suppose in the waters below

"ops it slipped, well you see you around!" he said and got away on his motorbike, parked nearby, ignoring the pitiful noises the animal was making, however Azula could not and jumped in the river to save it.

When Azula got out the water with the little puppy on her arms

"you owe me so much for this" she said looking at the shaking animal, who just looked up and licked her face in gratitude

"do it again and I will..." Azula started but stopped when the dog gave her puppy eyes so she patted it in the head and said with sigh

"...never mind" the puppy barked happily

**8:11 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

Ursa was shocked when she saw her daughter all soaked with a puppy in her hands at her door step

"what happened to you!" she said, just as Azula was about to answer both her and the dog sneezed, alarmed Ursa rushed them inside

"never mind let's get-wait is that blood!" Ursa said as she noticed some blood on her daughter's left leg

"it's nothing" Azula said a little surprised by her mother concern, as she urged her to sit down, just then her Uncle came in, looking half asleep

"what's going on" he said, Ursa turned to him and said

"stay with her, I will get some towels" then he noticed his niece all wet sitting on an armchair with an also wet puppy in her arms

"my dear niece, what happened to you?" Iroh said concerned

"In short I was on my way there, when an idiot decided to trow this cub in the river and I couldn't ignore it" Azula explained, Iroh started laughing "what's so funny" Zuko appeared in his spiderman pajamas and froze at the scene

"Your sister by all people jumped into a river to save a puppy!" the tea lover said laughing a little, Azula glared him

"what's so strange about that" she snapped, her uncle stopped

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you but I thought you really hate animals and wildlife in general"

"I do but I am not heartless" she said, just then Zuko almost yelled

"that doesn't explain what are you doing there" Azula had no time to answer her mother beat her to it

"your sister doesn't need to have a reason to came to visit us, she is welcome at anytime" Ursa came closer to her daughter, put a towel on the dog and gave it to Iroh, telling him to care about it , before warping a larger one on Azula

"let's go to the bathroom and to get you cleared up" she said at this Azula started to get up only to be stopped

"I not letting you walk, Zuko pick her up" Ursa overprotective mode was on

"I can walk by myself" the girl objected but a glare of her mother silenced her, Zuko looked at his sister left leg and felt a little of guilty

-maybe I overdid it- he thought

"Zuko what are you waiting for" his mother said and only then he came closer to pick his sister up

"I am only doing this because mother asked me" he whispered

"I know" Azula whispered back in a bored tone

**9:00 AM**

**Dinning room**

Azula was all cleared up and put on dry clothers, she left in her old room when she visited in the summer, however Ursa overprotective mode went to extreme levels as she cleared and bandaged her daughter wound

"that wasn't a scratch dear, you should have been more careful" Ursa said, Azula rolled her eyes

"Why did Ozai even let you out the house?" she continued

"Dad is not home and I was sick of staying in bed" Azula replied

"so you just left? That was really irresponsible for you" Ursa looked angry now so the girl stayed silent

"never mind I will warn the maids about your whereabouts, there have some breakfast!" the mother calmed down and put a big plate of pancakes in front the teen, who knew better then refuse it, so she started to eat it very slowly

"what was so important to come there for with a wounded leg, anyway" Ursa asked minutes later

"I want to join the judo club but..." the girl started

"Ozai doesn't want and you want me to do a consent" her mother finished with little smile, Azula nodded

"then I guess you can stay there a few days" Ursa said happily, making her little girl almost choke.

**9:22 PM**

**Living room**

"So how are you going to call this little fur ball" asked Iroh as the little pup jumped on his niece's arms, who is seated on the couch in the middle of Ursa and Iroh, Zuko went out on a date with Mai

"I can't keep it, father wouldn't approve" Azula answered petting the orange puppy, whom she got very affectionate to in such a small time

"there are many things Ozai doesn't approve but I am sure me and Iroh can convince him to let you keep it" replied her mother

"then I guess...Eboshi" she replied as princess mononoke started on TV, oh irony is sweet

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is the update list for October<strong>

**October 2th, Sunday - Dog Care**

**October 4th, Tuesday - Sit with us, No thanks**

**October10th, Monday - Knowing each other**

**October12th, Wednesday - A fragile Child**

**October16th, Sunday - Training at Senryu's**

**October29th, Saturday - Shut up! spoiled brat**

**October31th, Monday - Happy birthday Dad**

**Alright thank you all for you reviews expecialy Rioshix, who made me a very happy author by reviewing every single chapter so thank you Rioshix and you are right Teo and Azula as couple is ridiculous, lol now I know why I laughed when I wrote that scene on "please join your club", and Good-G whose comment made me smile, thank you!  
><strong>

**See you next Sunday!**

**oh wait a moment I forgot one important thing or two: **

**1) the book Azula is reading really exists and it's written by Licia Troisi**

**2) Princess Mononoke is an awesome film with a character named "Eboshi" who looks and acts the same as Azula O_O go check it out it's thrue!**

**I don't own either.  
><strong>


	9. Dog Care

**October 2th 2011, Sunday**

Ty lee is the seventh daughter of Rei and Katherine Koryu, two lucky people who won lottery and lived an easy life since then, but after they found out about Ty lee interest in girls two years ago, they left her there and isolated her from the rest of the family, so right now she lived on her own in a house on the opposite side of Zuko' s.

Ty lee was very hurt by this and that's why she wants to be accepted by people so badly that she is willing to hide her sexuality and date Chan even if she thought of him more like a brother then a lover.

**5:00 AM**

**Ty lee's house**

Ty lee laid on her bed unable to sleep, she couldn't sleep not after what happened a little more then a week ago, when she saw her once best friend bleeding so much on the floor that Ty lee thought she was drying and thinking that seconds before she was glaring her it made her feel sick and heartbroken, but the same time Ty lee couldn't forgive her, however the cheerleader was worried, especially after she saw from her window an Azula completely soaked and bleeding a week ago, it didn't help when she found out that said girl didn't go to school for a whole week.

-But why didn't Zuko say anything to me and Mai? He should know we still worry about Azula even if we are furious to her but if she were to apologize...- she thought and changed position

"maybe he thought we didn't care" Ty lee said out aloud

**10:14 AM**

**Suzaku's house, garden**

"I can walk back to the mansion by myself, mother" Azula said a little irritated with Eboshi in her arms, who barked in agreement

"No dear, you are still convalescent, I don't want you to force your leg too much, you may damage it permanently and then you will be unable to practice judo anymore, and you don't want that do you?" Ursa said as she opened the garage, making her daughter roll her eyes

-that all she cares about and I lost an entire week of school because of this- Azula thought sadly but a sudden lick on the face, changed her mood instantly

"Eboshi! Don't lick me" she said with a severe tone and a little smile

"besides we need to buy some things for little Eboshi over there" her mother added and entered in the car, a red BMW series 5, Azula followed her

10:21 AM

A pet shop called "the cabbage merchant" that is also a vet

"What can I do for you" said an old man

"I need some things for this little girl over there in my daughter arms" Ursa said as Azula has gotten closer to them with her orange pup in her arms

"oh a Hokkaido Inu! What a wonderful dog, even if its coat is a little off color, orange is very unusual for them, is it a mixed breed?" he asked curious

"I have no idea I rescued her from certain death a week ago" Azula answered

"very well, then give it to me I have to check if it has any chip" he said serious, Azula was outraged

"are you accusing me of thief" she said angrily, Ursa intervened

"calm down Azula, he is just doing his job and I am sorry but Eboshi might have an owner already" the Seiryu calmed down and passed Eboshi to him, who got away and returned ten minutes later with a smile

"There you are miss, this dog had no chip and is not registered so it must be homeless, you can keep it" Eboshi got away from his grip and jumped on Azula arms

"However you must register it now so we can start vaccine it against rabies " he said, they did that and an half hour later Eboshi was registered under Azula name and a chip on its ear along with a red collar with its name, a red slash, a kennel for both inside and outside, two medium aluminum bowls and a big on for water, along with a ball, a Frisbee, some bones and dog food.

**11:02 AM**

**Seiryu's mansion**

When she got home, Azula placed the inside kennel in her room, now at the last she had a friend that, she was certain, would never betray her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Okay the chapter is short but it gives important information:<span>**

**1) We get to know a little of Ty lee background and why she hides being a lesbian**

**2) Ty lee would most likely forgive Azula if she apologize**

**3) the possibility of Eboshi being someone else dog is excluted **

**4) Eboshi is a miz bethween a Shiba inu and a Hokkaido but got only the orange coat from the first...go read information about the Hokkaido one**

**5) ...well I can only say you may understand this later as now it would be a spoiler...**

**however I must say that I finally located the ficional city...ladies and gentelmen we are somewhere in ALASKA, I still have to figure exactly where but I am doing a map of the "still-without-a-name" city, right now I have done the residential area where Ursa is in...when I am finished I will start planning the inside of the important buildings and maybe do them with Google _SketchUp_, this may take a while to do but I enjoy doing those things, that and i have no social life.**

**Thanks for the reviews and see you on Tuesday.**


	10. Sit with us, no thanks

**October 4th 2011, Tuesday**

The Mizu family is a really poor one, but they made it up with undying love and care toward each other.

They are five people in this family, Hakoda and Kya Mizu, a simple policemen and an housewife, Sokka a seventeen years old, his sister Katara a year younger and their grandmother Kanna.

**7:12 AM**

**Mizu's Apartment**

Katara is doing a shower and her thoughts drifted to a crush of hers

-Sometimes I wish he would stop dating that girl and notice me...but I know it's not possible, they love each other so much-

"KATARA I NEED THE SHOWER HURRY UP!" shouted Sokka, Katara sighed and smiled a little

"JUST A MOMENT" she said and then thought

-well there are plenty fish in the sea-

**8:09 AM**

**School Entrance**

Azula is walking to her class, ignoring various voices from the other students

"look, who is back, how is you leg princess?"

"you got what you deserved bitch!"

"I wish Hahn would have cut deeper!" and so on.

**8:12 AM**

**Azula's class**

Everyone else was already inside.

Azula got in and walked to her seat, the others stopped talking and glared her, so everything was normal, however before sitting down she looked at her chair and desk for something abnormal like glue, but found nothing so she sat down.

"I see you are well now, Miss Seiryu" said Zhao, entering the classroom

-I am sure she has no homework done!- he thought silently smirking

"So were is your homework for today" he said

"no one delivered it to me sir" she answered and added as the teacher smirk grew

"so I did all those related to the first three chapters of the book,"

.

.

.

Now it was Azula's time to smirk as Zhao made the best -what the fuck- face of the whole universe as an innocent white bird passed by him and flew out the window.

**2:16 AM**

The moment the Seiryu stepped outside the classroom she is suddenly taken up, saying she got an hearth attack would be an understatement

"YAY AZULA LET' S GO TO LUNCH TOGETER!" a male voice shouted and started carrying her with just one arm to the cafeteria

"put me down" Azula protested, Pipsqueak stopped and put her down

"sorry I just wanted to catch you, before you disappeared" he apologized

"don't do this ever again" she said and started walking away in the opposite direction but the boy followed her

"Wait you are part of the club now! You must sit with us" he tried to stop her

"No thanks, the club activities starts I will workout with you, but I will not waste my time by associating with people any longer" Azula said firmly and headed to the roof

**2:21 AM**

**Roof**

The Seiryu just settled down and was about to grab her book when four persons appeared and sat next the her, those people were Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak and Teo

"what the" she started only to be interrupted by Smellerbee

"we of the judo club are a family even outside club activities so deal with it, little brat"

Azula didn't protest but said in an apparent uncaring tone

"do what you want I don't care"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh my god this chapter is horribly short but school got in my way of writing this one...my teacher yelled at me today because I already chose a possible Thesis for the graduation exam, it's about the origin of life and it coveres all the subjects I did for ALL five years of school like is supposed to be, but that moron wants it on only the last year subjects and said that "I already think that I will even be admitted to the exam" in a mocking tone...well miss, excuse me if I want to start it early as I have all the information I need already!<strong>

**And that is why I made that scene about Azula and Zhao, I can't wait till I get that type of reaction from my teachers...maybe a pigeon will fly in froot of them too *_* that would be so funny XD**

**Thank you for your reviews, and see you on Monday with "Knowing each other" if this chapter is a short one again I autorize the readers to put vomit in my breackfast the next morning! **

**By the way can you guess who Katara's crush is? and I am not going to tell the future pairings...so keep your eyes open as there are already hits of two new possible ones...guess which :)**


	11. Knowing each other

**October 10th 2011, Monday**

Since last Tuesday Azula was forced to spend all her lunch break time with her new "family", something she dealt with by blocking all their annoying voices out, besides Teo and Pipsqueak no one dared to start a conversation with her.

During training none of them could keep up with her and they were not able to perform anything outside the basics, except Teo who couldn't do anything at all.

All of them were white belts and the teacher, Mr Omashu Bumi, assigned to their club completely seemed out of it.

**4:37 PM**

**Judo's Club room**

"Excuse me, sir?" an incredulous Azula asked, dressed into her judo uniform with a blue belt, her hair pulled into a topknot

"I said you all must do a sleepover"Bumi repeated with a crazy eye and started to dance and laugh maniacally around the room.

"yay Azu and Teo will come over tonight!" exclaimed Pipsqueak enthusiastic, however he was the only one.

**6:38 PM**

**Outside school**

"Let's go straight home!" the giant said pulling over his shoulders both Teo and Azula

"I can walk by myself!" she protested but this time she was ignored, Pipsqueak is far too happy to have them over to listen, so he started to walk to his house followed by Smellerbee and Longshot, who were not happy about this at all

"I can tolerate her in your team, but I don't want that spoiled brat at your home" she said, Longshot nodded as both of them followed their teammates.

**7:01 PM**

**The orphan shelter**

Azula isn't much surprised to find out that most of her teammates came from one of the most poor house she ever saw, but she didn't know they were orphans and felt a little sorry for them.

The shelter is in a very bad shape and looks like it might collapse anytime, Azula hoped it didn't fall down while she was sleeping

-I hope, I don't have to sleep on the floor- she thought and shivered

-I am so sure they have no heaters- and prayed she wouldn't freeze to death, Azula really hated the cold, which was one of the reasons she kept Eboshi, it's fur is very warm and soft to the touch

"welcome back kids! I see you brought Teo and..."Aunt Wu said trailing off, looking at Azula

"I am Azula Seiryu, nice to meet you" the Seiryu said politely bowing

"no need to be so polite girl, act you age" the old woman said with a smile, and added

"Why don't you girls help me in the kitchen? I could use some help" before going in direction of the kitchen, Smellerbee followed her immediately, Azula came in some moments later insecure

-I have never cooked in my life- she thought and started to panic a little

"alright Bee cut the vegetables, Azula arrange the table" the woman said, the thirteen years old almost sighed in relief.

**7:20 PM**

"let's pray the lord for this delicious meal" Aunt Wu said as they all seated around an old table, with not much food on it, it just some roast chicken and potatoes with some bread and lots of vegetables, the all did the pray and then started eating, or on Pipsqueak case to wolf down the food

"Azula dear, how did you meet my boys" the old woman asked

"we are on the same club" was the answer

"hey Aunt Wu, where is Duke?" asked Smellerbee, the woman turned to her and said

"oh he is staying at a friend's house, so Azula what's you favorite color?"

"Red"

"Favorite food?" at this point Teo started to take a lot of mental notes

"Ramen"

"what about movies?"

"I like fantasy and horror movies, especially those about ghosts"

"oh interesting..."

and so Aunt Wu continued to ask Azula pointless questions like this for the whole meal.

**8:10 PM**

"Alright children have a nice night" aunt Wu said and left them in a little room with five beds

"So Azula is your house to your standards? I noticed you didn't eat much" asked Smellerbee with some rage

"I don't eat much even at my house, I am just not hungry" the Seiryu replied, starting to get angry herself with this sort of interrogation, the older girl sighed and jumped on her bed before admitting

"well I guess it's true as you seem to go on soda" a moment of silence passed

"Hey what about we see a movie!" suggested Teo pointing to an old television in a angle of the room

"Thank you Teo I almost forgot tonight they give Tinkerbell and the great fairy rescue!" exclaimed Pipsqueak and turned on the TV, Longshot and Smellerbee glared Teo as now they were stuck to watch a children movie, Azula on the other hand was seriously thinking about suicide.

**10:12 PM**

Sadly when the film was over, they found out that Spongebob the movie was right next to it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is, now let's answer some reviews<strong>

**Rioshix: you guessed right and innocent pigeons are not so innocent just look at all the deaths cause by those on final destination V_V**

** Deaths Lovely Nightmare: Don't worry I am not offended by you statement, however I start all over now the whole time continuity would be ruined and I sure no beta would be fast enough to supervision this in time for my scheduled updates, as there are also some months which have more then seven updates like December. However I know you are right after all my English is instinctive and I know only the basics about grammar, I probably wrote a word thinking it meant something else or got wrong a verb, if it weren't for open office spell check it would be ten times worse o.O. I hope to improve with time and turn this into a comic when also my drawing skills have improved...but I am still very far away from that.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.  
><strong>

**See you on Wednesday with "A fragile child" we get to know more about Teo.**


	12. A Fragile Child

**October 12th 2011, Wednesday**

**6:33 PM**

**Club Room**

Azula had enough, while she is sure that Pipsqueak, Longshot and Smellerbee could make it to at the last a green belt if they took the exam, but they probably couldn't afford it, Teo was a complete disaster, his stamina is very low and his strength miserable plus he couldn't even do an Ukemi right!

However maybe with a little help he could get better, after all judo is about balance.

"Teo may I speak with you a moment?" she asked, Teo looked at her with hopeful eyes and nodded

"sure, what do you need?" the others stopped and looked at the duo curious

"you just started practicing judo didn't you?" Azula pointed out arms crossed

"err...yes" he answered insecure

"Why?" at this Teo got very uncomfortable

"Leave him alone Azula, he doesn't want to talk about it" intervened Smellerbee but Teo said

"No it's ok, I will tell you" then he took a deep breath and started to explain

"Since I was born I always have been weak, most of the other children would pick on me and my father had always treated me with white glovers and didn't let me join any sports or extra activities in fear of me getting hurt" he paused and added

"people still pick on me often, but when I saw that the judo club needed members, I have got informed and found out that judo doesn't require strength, I hoped that maybe I could became very good at it and so people would stop picking on me and Dad would stop being so overprotective"

"...that's all?" Azula said with a puzzled expression, Teo nodded

"well then you will never good at judo" she started, Smellerbee glared her as she saw Teo trembling

"...without any special training of course"she continued making the boy look at her shocked

"if you want to became good at judo, you obliviously need a lot more training then two hours a day, plus we cannot afford to have any weak members in your team if we want to win the tournament, so you will be helping not only yourself but also your team" Azula explained

"come to my house on Sunday, but I warn you it's not going to be easy at all" and added seeing the others with looking oddly at her

"if you want you can join us"

**Meanwhile**

**Mai's house**

Ty lee and Mai just finished their homework, the first closed her book and said with a sigh

"Mai can't you drop it?" the older girl looked at her and asked back

"drop what?" Ty lee looked at her serious

"the whole -let's get the whole school against Azula- plan, you and Zuko are doing to get back at her" she said, Mai raised a eyebrow and said with a hint of rage

"She almost destroyed your reputations, I had to hide away all my knifes and you had to start dating a boy because of her, why should I drop it?"

"Maybe because she got hurt and had to stay home a whole week because of it?" Ty lee suggested

"I can't control other people actions" she replied back

"exactly, what if some boys decide to coroner her into a dark alley and rape her to teach her a lesson, because of all the lies you are spreading about her?" the pink lover tried to reason

"don't be ridiculous, Azula would O.K them in less then...wait a second Ty lee could it be that you got a thing for that traitor!" Mai almost shouted, Ty lee blushed a little

"So it's true, when it started?" she said emotionless

"...since the first time I saw her, but I only noticed when she..betrayed us " she answered and Mai looked at her with pity

"I know she is straight and that because of what she did I should hate her, but I can't" Ty lee admitted and started crying on Mai's shoulder.

Mai never really hated Azula till this moment

-she must pay for this- she thought as few tears escaped her eyes as well.

**Somewhere in Europe**

Ozai answered his cell phone

"who is it?"

"What did she do!" He shouted outraged and closed the line

"When I go back home I will punish you severly Azula!" Ozai said narrowing his eyes as he drank down the fifth glass of whiskey in a row.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Tyzula is on the air but will it became reality? which pairing will prevail between Maiko and Zutara? will there be any hope for Kataang and Sukka to even appear? what about Jetzula? will Ozai and Ursa ever get back togeter? well keep reading and you will find out. <span>**

**Lets go to the reviews:**

**Rioshix: lol not only the second, pigeons made vittims even on the third and fouth, however I never imaginated Azula as a talkative one.**

**Too Lazy To Sign In\ thesilverandgreen: thank you, knowing that people wait with so much enthusiasm makes me want to write more! think that this chapter was supposed before Mai and Ty lee scene.**

**Thank's for the reviews!**

**However you may have not noticed but Ozai has a drinking problem...ouch...you probably know what happenes next**

**See you this Sunday with "Training at Seiryu's"**


	13. Training at Seiryu's

**October 16th, Sunday**

**8:20 AM**

**Mac's apartment**

**Kitchen**

Teo couldn't wait to be at Azula's house, so he ate faster his breakfast, a pair of eggs with some bacon and a glass of orange juice

"Teo what's the rush?" His father asked, the boy panicked and said before he could stop himself

"...I have a date!" the old man looked at him with shock and questioned his son with enthusiasm

"Really?How did you meet? What's her name?" at this Teo became really nervous and quickly lied

"..we meet at the art club. Her name is Azula"

"Azula? Like Seiryu Azula, the daughter of Ozai, the owner of the Seiryu company" he said a little incredulous, at this Teo almost had an heart attack

"y-yes" the boy said really nervous and sweating, his father looked him hard and said dead serious

"...but she is just thirteen" Teo gulped and looked away embarrassed

"you are really attracted by her don't you?" he added and after a moment of silence, he sighed

"love has no age and I know you can get a hold of yourself, so I trust you will not do anything till marriage" Teo now was the incarnation of a red tomato

"MARRIAGE!" the old man looked at him almost surprised by the shout

"Teo, you will never be able to live on your own, you are too fragile to do labor and I am too poor to send you to university, now you have the chance to marry a rich girl that you are also in love with, don't waste it"

Now Teo is very determined to prove his father wrong...but he had to admit that his old man was right, Azula is rich and attractive even for her age, marring her would really be a treat.

Well who said he couldn't do both?

**8:32 AM**

Teo exited his apartment and he was so lost in this thoughts that he bumped into someone...and fell himself

"Sorry Teo!" said Katara offering an hand to help him up

"...but it was my fault" he said and took the hand

**9:21 AM**

**Seiryu's mansion gates**

-damn I forgot Azula invited them too- Teo thought as he saw Longshot, Smellerbee and Pipsqueak arrive just as he did.

"Hi guys!" he said covering his delusion

"HI BRO!" exclaimed Pipsqueak hugging him, Smellerbee just rolled her eyes and looked at the mansion pissed and maybe jealous, Longshot was impassible a sudden bark got their attention

**Seiryu's mansion garden**

Azula is going to open the gate for her teammates and took this chance to take out little Eboshi, which couldn't be more happy

When she arrived, the four of them just did, Eboshi barked and attired their attention

"so you all come" she started with a little smirk and opened the gate

"Cute Doggy!" immediately after Pipsqueak tried to pet Eboshi, but said dog dodged him wagging it's tail

"ow common let me pet you!" Pipsqueak pouted after another failed try, Eboshi just dodged again, Azula like the rest of them was very amused by their little show

"what it's name?" asked Teo curious a he tried to pet himself the dog, but instead of a playful dodge he got an angry growl so he changed idea, in the meantime Smellerbee looked at the little pup amazed, she so wanted to have a dog just like that since she was little.

Jealousy meter going off scale.

"Eboshi and it's a girl...but anyway we are not there to talk about my dog, follow me, you can play with Eboshi after lunch" answered Azula and went in direction of the mansion, the group followed her

**9:27**

**Seiryu's mansion**

The group is amazed they never saw such luxury in their whole lives, Azula was not in the mood to do a tour of the house so she just guided them to the GYM, with all the fitness equipment and a boxing ring

"you have a fucking GYM in your house" asked Smellerbee incredulous, Azula looked at her and said, while Pipsqueak was playing with some of the equipment

"what do you think? You are inside it" then after a moment of silence she added

"let's get started, Teo we need to work to your stamina first so after warming up, you will do 10 laps of the GYM, while me and the others will do 30 laps" Teo paled, he wasn't going to survive this

**10:11 AM**

Teo is destroyed he really can't do a single step anymore but he managed to finish his 10 laps...after his teammates finished theirs 10 minutes ago

"Good now we can start with the next exercise" Azula stated to say but Smellerbee interrupted her

"shouldn't we train in judo?"

"We will but first we need to shape you bodies, so Teo go work with the weights and do 3 repeats of 15, like this" Azula continued and demonstrated the correct way to him, before giving those weights to him, now Teo was sure he will die today.

**1:12 AM**

Everyone is exhausted, but Teo more then everybody

"alright that was a good exercise, but now it's better if we all do a bath and then go to eat" Azula said wiping the sweat from her forehand and motioning the door on the other side of the GYM entrance, after it there was a corridor that ended with two parallel doors, behind those there were two luxurious bathroom with a big jacuzzi each.

Obliviously the boy and the girls separated, Smellerbee was too tired to feel any jealously about that

After a long hot bath they went to eat, Ming and Joo Dee under Azula's order made the cook do a meal full of verdures for Teo, while the rest ate a delicious plate of lasagna with some verdures as well.

Teo really wanted to die in this moment, he absolutely hated verdures...unluckily for him Azula made a whole new diet for him to follow full with those.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: there we are, Teo really got bad ideas from his dad...o.O and Smellerbee gets more jealous every second that passes, watch out next chapter she is going to EXPLODE!<span>**

**Now let's answer some reviews:**

**LifeTimesWorth (and) Me: you will have to wait at the last after Christmas for some Jetzula...and also for Jet to actually appear in the story**

**Still To Lazy To Sign in: for now you shouldn't be wait till this December's chapters to be scared**

**Rioshix: Stay calm when Jetzula phase arrives...well I can't tell you it would spoil too much the story...however it's needed so when it comes keep reading because you might be surprised later on, by the wait you can rest assured till January**

**By the way I am sure Azula would never fight back her father even if she could.**

**Koama: thank you, but Azula and OC will never happen in this story, as the only OC in the whole story is Eboshi, however you will sure find Maiko in there.**

**Thank you for the reviews see you on Saturday 29th with "Shut up! spoiled Brat" (guess who says that XD)**


	14. Shut up! spoiled brat

**October 29th 2011, Saturday**

**The orphan shelter**

**7:02 AM**

Smellerbee had enough, not only this senseless training is making her feel like crap, but it is completely pointless!

In those two weeks they never practiced a single judo technique, not even during club activities and worse Azula didn't even seem to acknowledge that Teo really couldn't keep this type of training up, the boy is too weak to stand it.

-I am sure that Seiryu right now is enjoying a good breakfast at her luxurious mansion with her magnificent puppy while served by her personal maid- she thought bitterly as she stared at her poor and half burnt breakfast

"you want mine?" whispered a voice, the girl turned to her left and saw Longshot looking at her with worry

"no thanks" She answered, Pipsqueak looked to the two of them and proposed

"maybe if we ask, Azula can save your home" at this Smellerbee got infuriated, slammed her first on the table and shouted

"I AM NOT ASKING HELP FROM HER!" the boys stayed silent but an older voice said

"but you did ask for her help in judo, dear"

"I didn't ask for anything she proposed to help and I accepted" Smellerbee answered calming down before adding

"however her training is useless and a waste of time"

**2:22 PM**

**Roof**

Azula was already there when they arrived, she closed the book she was reading with a sigh

"you people really don't want me to finish this dammed book"

"what are you reading?" asked Teo

"I started -La ragazza drago- by Licia Troisi, I am on the third book, the one where they time travel to save one of the -draconiani- from death"

"...is it a Spanish book?" the boy said uncertain, Azula shot him a glare and said

"No it Italian, idiot" Smellerbee glared her and said

"Sorry if we are not acculturated like you"

"...Now where did that came from?" questioned the younger girl, at this the older one got even angrier

"I am so sick of you!" she said, Azula just raised an eyebrow

"You always had what you wanted! While most of us don't even have a good pair of shoes and cloches to wear!" Smellerbee said

"oh you are just jealous" Azula lightly exclaimed

"SHUT UP SPOILED BRAT! I hate you! Do you know why your home is going to get demolished? Because assholes like your father need the fucking land!" the other shouted, Azula glared and went to her slowly before trowing her over her shoulder in seconds then she said with such venom that not even absolute evil wouldn't have filched in fear

"don't blame me for something that is not even my fault, and if you dare to call my father an asshole again I will demolish your house myself"the others are frozen as Smellerbee got up glaring Azula

"you are out"

"I don't care, I don't want to stay in club with people like you anyway" Azula said, before she sat down and opened her book once again, while all but Pipsqueak left the roof

"Go away" Pipsqueak look at her with regret and said

"I am sorry" going away

Azula just kept reading as few drops of water fell on the pages of her book.

Is it raining?

**Same time**

**Corridor**

Sokka is walking, his arms are full of books, so when he accidentally bumps in someone, they all fell on the ground and some on the person he bumped into, a girl with white hair

"I am so sorry, are you hurt!" he said taking his books from the ground

"It's ok I am fine" the girl said with such angelic voice to Sokka's ears that he couldn't help but to stop and stare at that beautiful face of hers

"I have to go" she said getting up

"Me too, I am Sokka by the way" the boy exclaimed

"Yue" the girl said with a smile before leaving

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I had an hell of a week full of test, oral and written...and I watched a movie I really shouldn't have seen "Cannibal Holocaust" by Diodato Ruggero, in short they killed real animals in the making on the film and not in a painless way...poor turtle...the movie will be commented by Azula in the next chapter...well since it's halloween I think it's a good idea, however by any means don't watch the movie o.O <span>**

**I warned you**

** Let's answer the reviews:**

**LifeTimesWorth: ...mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh prepare handkerchiefs**

**Rioshix: ...mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I will get extra blood for you so you don't die before the end**

** Too Lazy To Sign In: Thank you **

**Black Diamond 07 : 1) you are right my grammar sucks I will probably edit the chapters in the future when I have the time...however as for the phase "SEIRYU AZULA IS ATTENDED AT THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE" maybe I should have used "Expected to ecc" ?**

**2)Azula weak? what gave you that impression? as for Mai, she is blinded by her love for Zuko**

**See you on Halloween with "Happy birthday Dad", thank you for the reviews  
><strong>


	15. Happy Birthday Dad

**October 31th 2011, Monday**

**6:32 AM**

Azula is doing some jogging with Eboshi in her mansion garden, her puppy had grown up in this month, now it almost reached Azula's knee but it still needs to grow up a little more.

Azula finished doing her little morning exercise and went inside to do a shower, Eboshi followed her but

"Eboshi stay outside the door" her owner said firmly before entering the bathroom on the second floor, the dog complained a little but did as told anyway, when Azula got out her shower, it jumped on her, however Azula caught Eboshi in her arms

"you have gotten heavier" she said with a little smile and put the dog down, petting it on the head.

**10:03 AM**

**The Mall**

Azula is walking around the shops, today it's her father birthday and she had no idea what type of gift he would like

-maybe something to wear, like a wristwatch...no he already have dozens of those, something he doesn't have that is perfect - she thought, when something caught her eye on a display window, it's a golden photo locket but inside it there is also a small compass and in front there was a stylized teardrop-shaped flame, Azula went inside and brought it, making the shop assistant put in a photo of her and her father hugging, when Azula was five.

**10:06 AM**

Zuko saw Azula and frowned, then he had an idea so he went into a movie store and immediately went to the horror movie section.

-ah there it is- he thought and took from the shelve a blu-ray and uncut version of a movie "Cannibal Holocaust" by Ruggero Deodato

"Looks like I got a gift for you dear sister" he said with venom and then brought that movie.

**12:04 AM**

**Seiryu's mansion**

Azula is on her bed reading a book with Eboshi on her side, when someone knocked her room

"Come in" she said and sat up as Joo Dee opened the door and said

"you father is back and he is waiting for you in his office" Azula couldn't help but smile at this

"I will go immediately to him"

**12:09 AM**

The girl knocked on her father office room

"Father it's me" she said

"Come in and close the door" he answered and so Azula entered gift in hand, but frowned in confusion when she saw her father sitting at his desk with an unhappy face, a strong smell of alcohol emanated from him

"is something wrong?" she said a little nervous

"isn't there something you must tell me?" he asked, Azula completely misunderstand the situation and said

"Happy birthday Dad" and handed the wrapped gift, Ozai went furious at this and slapped her hand away, making the gift fly away under a library, the he slammed his firsts on the table

"YOU DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" he shouted getting up, Azula said the only thing that came to her mind

"I am sorry dad" but he said taking off his belt

"Turn around, get on you knees and take away you shirt" the girl was to scared to defy him so she obeyed

"you missed a total of 56 hours of lesson...don't utter a word" Ozai got closer with his belt on hand then he started to whip her, putting flashes of red over her white back, Azula didn't dare to make a minimal noise or move but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"Go to your room" Ozai said after whipping his daughter 56 times, She got her shirt back on and left, luckily for her only few cuts actually opened on her back, the rest will only result in a big bruise.

**12:22 AM**

Only when Azula arrived to her room she allowed herself to cry a little, but Eboshi was there to console her, the dog immediately licked her face, whimpering a little

"you are the only one who actually cares about me, don't you?" she said with a sad smile and petted the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry I know I had to make Azula comment "Cannibal holocaust" but I really almost didn't make to update the chapter...blame "halloween Trouble" it took too much time to write...so that and Sokka and Yue moment will happen next chapter<strong>

**The silver and green: well tecnically a parts of this chapter are going in the next...so you got an half halloween chapter o.O...sorry **

**Rioshix: yes that one...don't watch it**

**TheEmeraldDoe : nope Zuko has his mother surname (Suzaku) and Azula her father (Seiryu).**

** That's because Azula was home schooled, while Zuko got to primary school, so most of the people didn't even know he had a sister. Ty lee entered in the picture later**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**November update list:**

**November 1th Tuesday - Eboshi at Avatar high**

** November 8th Tuesday- The Idiot**

**November 9th Wednesday - Please help me**

**November 11th Friday- Uncle comes to visit**

**November 14th Monday - Watch out!**

**November 19th Saturday - The Tournament**

**November 24th Thursday - Thanksgiving on the roof**


	16. Eboshi at Avatar high

**November 1th 2011, Tuesday**

**5:22 AM**

**Seiryu's Mansion**

Azula is in the bathroom, she is trying to bandage her back but the action is impossible to her, simply because she cannot see behind her back, her hands can't efficiently reach most places and needless to say the burning pain she felt every time she touched it greatly interfered with the whole process

**6:19 AM**

All she managed to do was to put disinfectant all over her back and badly bandage only a part of her cuts, there are still two deep ones completely open and at the last five half bandaged

"Shit, this is no good!" she said, remembering that she has dirtied her blankets and pajamas with blood over the night

"Why didn't I check this out before" Azula said blaming herself

"Miss Azula are you alright in there? Breakfast is ready" Joo Dee called out, making the poor teen jump in fright

"Everything is alright, I am almost done" Azula answered back as she tried to put some other bandages over her back, but gave up minutes later

-At the last they are not bleeding much anymore...I sure at the last two of those will leave a scar- she thought sadly.

Azula decided to wear a black sweater and some jeans that day, not only to efficiently cover the cut but also because it's really cold today, like you would expect in Element city, after all it's situated in Alaska

**6:26 AM**

Eboshi is worried for it's owner, it sensed the pain and the discomfort Azula felt, since she went into that place with that man by a very odd odor.

Eboshi is sure that the man with the odd odor is a danger to it's owner so when it followed her to the dinning room, it couldn't help but growl at him.

"Azula what is this rabid mutt?" Ozai asked as he lowered his newspaper and saw the orange dog

"it's Eboshi...didn't mom tell you about her?" Azula said with a hit of fear, she could smell alcohol from there

"oh sure, but she didn't tell me it was rabid" he said then he gestured to Poon

"Mr Poon tie that animal outside till it calms down" the girl couldn't help but protest

"But father it's raining" Ozai glared her and repeated

"Mr Poon tie that animal outside" Poon smirked at this and dragged away the poor Eboshi from the collar, the dog is too good minded to bite him but it whimpers as it dragged away, Azula felt her heart tighten at the scene, Ming and Joo Dee frowned at Ozai

"Azula remember you manners" he said

"...Good morning Father...Good morning Joo Dee...Good morning Mrs Ming" Azula said in a mechanical way and sat down, ignoring a new wave of pain as she did so.

**7:54 AM**

**Avatar high**

Azula entered her classroom and sat down to her desk, no one is there yet and she is glad of that but something is under her desk

-what is this?- she thought and put the object out, it was movie in a odd yellow blu-ray case

"Cannibal Holocaust?" she read uncertain the title written in big red letters in a bloody style

"the most controversial film ever made" she continued but what caught her eye the most was the drawing of a woman impaled with a pale from her butt till outside the mouth with blood all over her, then Azula noticed the note on the back cover, she took it and read

"Dear Azula I think you will totally love this movie, your favorite brother" Azula is really suspicious but put the movie in her backpack anyway

-If Zuko dearest thinks such an old movie will scare me he is dead wrong- she thought

**1:12 AM**

**Seiryu's Mansion, Garden**

Eboshi is soaked wet but that didn't mean it didn't stop to struggle against the rope, the dog felt the unstoppable need to comfort it's owner, finally the rope gave out, Eboshi is free and running towards the faint smell of Azula

**1:24 AM**

**Avatar High**

**P.E**

All people from Azula's class changed to their black and red P.E uniform, Azula changed last

"Alright kids, today we will play a dodge ball game, Zuko, Sokka, you are the team leaders" said Mr Bato, the boys stepped outside the group and did a quick rock, paper and scissor game, Zuko won

"Ruon Jian " he called out

"Haru" said Sokka

"Hide"

"Chan"

"Mai"

"Katara"

"Boulder"

"...Ouch" Katara elbowed Sokka and whispered to him, the boy gave a glare to his sister but her own glare outmatched his, so he said completely unwilling

"...Azula" the girl in question is kind of nervous about this

-oh great, I bet 10 bucks they are all going to aim at me- she thought as she walked over her team

"Suki"

"Chit Sang"

"Sangok"

"June"

"Star"...and so on

"Alright kids start!" the teacher said and whistled, in a second everyone on Zuko's team aimed at Azula, who jumped out the way and threw a ball at The Boulder, who got hit and eliminated, while the rest of her team threw the ball at a random person

In a matter of minutes only Zuko, Mai and Ruon Jian were still playing against Chan and Azula, whose back hurts like hell

-perfect I am sure some wounds reopened- she thought, the girl couldn't move as fast as she usually does and her body started to do not respond her like it should, but she hides her pain well, however Katara is watching her closely and noticed something was off, Mai did too so she threw her ball at Azula, who caught it and gave it to Sokka who gladly entered again in game

"YEA let's kick their butts!" he said and threw the ball at Zuko, it got caught and Zuko called back Hide back but in the mean time Chan eliminated Ruon Jian

They were even but the game is interrupted by the whistle of Mr Bato

"alright kids go do a shower and then you can go to lunch"

**2:01 AM**

**P.E**

**Girls locker room**

Azula is waiting for all the girls to leave before doing a shower herself

"So princess what are you waiting for?" said Star, the school whore

"..." Azula ignored her

"Why are you not undressing? Maybe you are allergic to water and love to smell" she continued, making her odd group of friends laugh,

"..." the Seiryu just sighed

"or maybe you are a man" another series of stupids laughs, at this Azula decided to reply

"Why are you wasting you time throwing useless insults to me, when you have a more important issue to solve?"

"what are you talking about?" Star asked

"How will you fix your monkey face to normal after all your heavy make up will be washed away?" Azula said, this time making the other girls, Katara and June the loudest, and a pair of Star's own friends laugh loudly

"I will make you pay for this" Star said her cheeks red in embarrassment

When Azula thought all the girls were gone she undressed and looked at her back trough a mirror, there was some red on the bandages and her whole back looked like an angry bruise, but when she heard a loud gasp, she jumped a little and looked at the intruder

"what happened?" Katara asked completely shocked

"not of your business" Azula said, put her clothers back on and left...only to be stopped by an orange blur that jumped on her, this time she fell on her butt

"Eboshi what are you doing there?" Azula asked incredulous, the dog simply licked her face happily

"you are all wet" the girl said but petted the dog anyway, Katara giggled a little and then put a towel on Eboshi, Azula started to try to dry it, Katara stared at the scene a little more before saying in the most gentile tone possible

"...you don't have to tell me anything...yet... and I won't tell anyone but please can I take a look?"

"...Fine..."Azula agreed after a while

"however you should get your dog out of there before someone notices it..."

* * *

><p><strong>No time tomorrow special chapter with "Cannibal Holocaust"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 06\11\2011: I deleted a little part that explained in short Azula and Star confortation...well I forgot to delete it before so no big deal.<strong>

**I added a small phase "like you would expect in Element city, after all it's situated in Alaska" to give away the fictional city's name and it's location, I am still working on the mapp.**

**As for the Cannibal Holocaust special I will do a seven part story related to this (rated M because of the movie) in which Katara, Azula and Ty lee watch it.**

**lol figure out why Ty lee agreed to watch such a movie.**

**I will answer your reviews in the next chapter "The Idiot" on Tuesday**


	17. The Idiot

**November 8th 2011, Tuesday**

Pipsqueak never was a brilliant student, his grades are a straight F, but that doesn't mean Mr Pakku has the right to call him an idiot in front the whole class every day

After all the boy has a heart of gold.

**2:14 PM**

**Avatar high**

**Pipsqueak's class**

Pipsqueak is at the blackboard trying to solve this equation:

2y-1=0

but he has no idea were to start

"Common Mark it's easy, even a retarded child could solve this" Mr Pakku Ko said calmly, Pipsqueak started to sweat as some people in his class chuckled

"can you do the x y graph?" the old man asked adjusting his glasses, the only sound that could be heard was the bell announcing the start of the launch break, all the other students left the classroom, leaving Pipsqueak and Pakku alone

"mph, you are really an idiot aren't you?" the teacher continued as he got up from his seat and resolved the equation himself in less then five seconds and did the graph, without explaining how he did it to the poor boy

"you should be glad you have no parents to delude with your legendary stupidity" the old man said, at this Pipsqueak run outside the classroom

"such students shouldn't even be admitted in school" Mr Pakku remarked

**2:18 PM**

**Cafeteria**

Sokka couldn't believe his luck, as he saw that beautiful white haired girl enter the school's cafeteria, he immediately went over her

"Hi Yue remember me!" Sokka said, Yue kind of panicked but answered anyway a little embarrassed

"h-hi Sokka"

"So do you want sometime to get a coffee or something? With me?" he asked nervous rubbing his head

"Sokka you better..." Yue tried to warn him but it was too late

"HEY what are you doing with my betrothed!" said an very angry voice from behind him

"B-betrothed?" Sokka shuttered incredulous, turning around to meet with Hahn pissed off face

"yea betrothed, we are going to marry when Yue comes in age, now get out your sorry ass out of there LOSER!" the boy said and threw a whole meal on Sokka's head and then pushed him on the ground, the whole cafeteria laughed at the scene, while Yue gave him an apologizing look, Sokka wanted to punch that guy, but he swallowed his urge and left to the boys bathroom as Hahn continued to say

"LOSER" all over again.

**2:21 PM**

**Roof**

Azula is reading another book, Inheritance from Christopher Paolini but like usual she is interrupted by someone, she looked from her book and saw it was Pipsqueak but what stuck her the most was that he is crying

"what happened?" she asked, as the boy sat next to her

"I am an idiot" the giant said

"who told you such thing?" Azula asked closing her book

"my math teacher"

"and why?"

"I couldn't solve an exercise" he said and started to cry harder

"that's not all, isn't it?" Azula inquired, no one would cry like this for such a stupid episode

"he said that I should be glad that I have no parents to delude" the boy said

"..what was the exercise?" Azula asked, Pipsqueak took out a piece of paper and wrote the text

"this one" he said, Azula quickly examined it and then said writing on the paper

"it's a basic equation, all you need to do to solve it is to put the 1 on the other side and then divide the equation for 2, the result is y=1\2, there are all the passages" Pipsqueak dried his tears and looked at the paper, before he said

"that's all? No wonder he called me an idiot, I couldn't even do this simple thing"

"No, he had no right to do so, you should denounce him to the headmaster" The girl suggested the boy got up and said shaking his head

"I can't, he could lose his job" the he leaved, Azula kind of smiled

"that teacher is very lucky to have you as student" then she took her book and started to read again, yup this is the kind of book she needed to forget about _Cannibal Holocaust_, she wondered if Katara and Ty lee managed to get over the shock and started to plan her revenge against Zuko for giving her such a movie, she smirked and took out her cellphone

**Suzaku's House**

**2:33 PM**

"Hi Azula, why are you calling me? are you okay?"Ursa said smiling, then her smile turned into a frown

"HE GAVE YOU WHAT!"

and that's how Zuko got grounded for a week

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you haven't noticed I edited chapter 3 and a bit of Chapter 16, a little by little I will try to correct all my typos even on my other stories.<strong>

**Alright let's answer the reviews, first those of Chapter 15**

**Black Diamond07: well Ozai is not all crazy in this story, there is still hope for him if he stops drinking o.O**

**Rioshix: they made wrong turn 4 *_* HURRAY; yep there are real animals getting killed, the most gruesome is a giant turtle's death**

**LifeTimesWorth: alright we have for sure a SokkaxYuexHanh triangle and Maiko with a little of HaruxSuki, a onesided TeoxAzula and Tyzula on the cannibal holocaust special**

**Damn i'm not signed in again: I will**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: I am glad you like it**

**Now those of Chapter 16**

** too lazy to sign in RETURNS: Thank you**

**Rioshix: yup I watched it and yes Katara and Azula could be best friends if your favorite princess didn't have such trust issues**

** Black Diamond07: Vlad is a saint comparted to a certan group of people in that movie.**

**See you tomorrow with "Please help me" **


	18. Please help me

**November 9th 2011 ,Wednesday**

**6:10 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

Zuko is really pissed, that pest of his damned little sister had told mother about his little "gift" and he got grounded for a week because of it, oh spirits he was so angry that he didn't sleep at all

-I am going to make her pay for this!- he thought angrily then he smirked and said

"I am sure father wouldn't like to know you watched a movie for 18+ audience" before taking out his cellphone.

**6:14 AM**

**Seiryu's mansion**

**Dinning room**

Ozai is drinking a glass of whiskey, when his cellphone ringed, he looked at the screen and frowned before answering

"Zuko what do you want? WHAT!" the he abruptly cut the line and shouted

"AZULA!" said girl just entered

"yes father" she said, the man looked at her in rage then he splat out

"in my study, NOW" Azula had no choice but to obey

the maids were clearly confused by this behavior, only Mr Poon seemed to have an idea of what was happening and he had no intention of stopping it

**6:21 AM**

**Ozai's study**

"I have heard from your brother that you brought a movie for a 18+ audience" Ozai said, Azula immediately frowned at this and said

"That's not-SILENCE!-" but is interrupted by her father

"Do you deny to have seen such movie?"

"...no" the girl admitted at this Ozai started to circle his daughter for what seemed like hours before took out his belt

"...take off your shirt..." he commanded

Eighteen new bruises covered the old ones

**2:21 PM**

**Avatar high**

**Lunch break**

**Roof**

Azula is trying to enjoy her launch, or more like her soda but her already bruised back is giving her problems

-darn you Zuko! - she thought

"So that's where you run off" said Katara catching her attention

"what do you want?" Azula snapped, the older girl ignored it and sat next to her arms crossed and eyes glaring

"why are you looking at me like that?" the Seiryu said, Katara answer came in the form of a gentle slap on the other girl back, Azula almost screamed in pain

"you got hurt again" Katara said in an almost angry tone

"so what?" the other girl hissed

"you didn't tell me" she exclaimed and was about to start an argument when

"AZULA!" shouted Pipsqueak, alerting the two girls, the boy walked to them and said with a pleading look

"please help me"

"excuse me?" Azula asked

"I never was a brilliant student and never understand anything but when you explained that exercise to me yesterday, I really understand it so please help me!" he explained

"..fine I will tutor you but only twice a week" the girl agreed only to be hugged in return which it wasn't a pleasant experience with a badly bruised back

"let her go!" said urgently Katara, Pipsqueak let go of the younger girl, who looked in pain

"What happened?did I hug you too tight?" he said confused

"kind of! Now excuse us but we have some business to do!" exclaimed Katara almost dragging the Seiryu away to the girl's bathroom

**2:32 PM**

"Will you ever tell me, what's going on?" Katara said applying a bruise cream on Azula's back

"...no, because it will never happen again" was the answer

"then let's make a deal, I will keep my mouth shut again, but if this happens again we are going to the police" the older girl exclaimed dead serious

"Fine but it will never happen again!" Azula agreed

* * *

><p>AN: sorry it's short but school got in the way<p>

let's answer the reviews:

Too lazy to sign in Returns 2: Zuko got his revenge...karma will get him

Dolpher: the story is sometimes infuenced by real life like the Cannibal holocaust thing but most of it is completely original.

Rioshix: Zuko will have to suffer worse then a simple grounding.

see you on friday with "Watch out!"


	19. Uncle comes to visit

**November 11th 2011, Friday**

Today is veteran's day, and everybody is taking a day off, even schools are closed but some people are pissed

**10:22 AM**

**Mai's house**

Mai is really pissed, Zuko has told that because of a lie Azula told his mother he is grounded and the special day they planned for today is completely ruined

"we had a reservation to Aishiteru's, the finest restaurant of all Elemental City, we had call months before to get a perfect spot all for yourselves! Why does that pest has to ruin everything!" Mai said angrily, walking back and forth in her room

"To think I thought she was my friend! I trusted her and she started to spread my secrets to the whole city! It's a miracle I could pass them for rumors!" she continued and stopped in her tracks as an idea came to her mind and a little smirk made it's way on her face.

**11:01 AM**

**Seiryu's mansion**

Azula has already done all her homework the day before and her father leaved to another meeting and took Mr Poon with him like usual, so she can finish "Inheritance" without any disturbance, besides taking Eboshi for a walk which she did with pleasure.

Then her cellphone ringed, Azula took it and noticed it was a text from an unknown number, the girl frowned at this, but opened the text anyway it said

-people of your kind should be hanged- Azula frown got deeper, while someone knocked at her door

"Miss Azula your Uncle came to visit" Joo Dee announced behind the closed door

"I will come down in a minute" she said a little surprised

**11:08 AM**

"Good morning Uncle, why did you come?" Azula said going straight to the point, her uncle seemed a little offended

"oh common, can't an Uncle visit his niece? Oh you little Eboshi has grown" he said with a big smile as he petted the orange dog, that was actually really happy to see him

"She really has, so do you want some tea?" Azula offered with a slight smile

"of course! I would also love to play a Pai Sho game with you, it's has been so long since the last time" Iroh said

"That can be arranged" she said and both went to the living room followed closely by a somewhat hyper dog.

**12:04 AM**

"do you want to know a story?" Iroh asked as he moved a piece of the board

"what kind of story?" Azula asked in return, her eyes concentrated on the pieces and their possible movements

"one of my and your father young" the old man explained, Azula got curious at this so she nodded as she moved one of her pieces

"Most people think me and Ozai were the only children of Azulon but that wasn't true we had an younger sister"

"I have an Aunt?" Azula asked completely surprised, Iroh looked sad as he slipped his jasmine tea before answering

"you had an Aunt, you and her have the same name, your grandfather never tolerated anything less then perfection and when we did a mistake, no matter how little it was, he had always on hand his faithful a Cat o' nine tails" the girl's eyes widened

"usually he never punished us with more then five lashes and we always tried to never give him a reason to punish us, but your poor younger sister messed up and often, usually me or Ozai took the punishment for her as her body was too fragile, that is till father found out about her plan to elope with a boy" Iroh paused before adding with a very sad voice

"she got lashed to death and neither me or Ozai were there to protect her...she was only fifteen... you have no idea how hard Ozai blamed himself for her death, and that's why she named his first daughter after her, you know you really look like her" Azula was shacking a little, her face black then she asked

"why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted you to know the origins of your name" Iroh said with a hint of confusion, before he asked concerned

"is something wrong my niece? you look pale" Azula just forced a smile on her face and moved a piece winning the game

"I won Uncle" she said changing subject, her Uncle just looked in horror at the board and said

"I want a rematch"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on private jet, Ozai holds close to himself a wooden box<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was so eanger to write "Watch out!" that I thought I had to put it today, well it's next chapter anyway so no big deal<strong>

**What's Mai planning? who sent that creepy message to Azula? why can't she read a book in peace without getting interupted? what's in the box?**

**you will know the answeres to this questions on the next chapters but now let's answer the reviews!**

**too lazy to sign in RETURNS 3: well he looks heartbroken in the prologue **

**Boogieboy: that's true but he is still being a ****; you will see**

**Howlong: let's do some math *takes out calculator* about 122 chapters if I want to stop at the end of December 2012 and continue in a sequel :) , by the way this December has 10 chapters while December 2012 has a chapter every day!**

** Dolpher: Azula a rat? what gave you this impression? about the belt part you are kind of right now that I think about it **

** Rioshix: you gave me an idea**

** Black Diamond07: don't worry he will...in about a year from now**

** See you on monday with "Watch out!" this time for real **


	20. Watch Out

**November 14th 2011, Monday**

**8:09 AM**

**Avatar high**

Azula arrived to school but something wasn't right people are glaring her, more the usual and more then few whispered on her back, she couldn't hear what exactly they are saying but she heard a some distinct phases

"She must be crazy to do that"

"maybe she is possessed by an evil spirit"

"She's one of them" a frown made it's way on her face

-what are they babbling about?- she wondered, then as she reached her class and sat on her seat, Mai approached her and whispered with venom

"you will get a taste of your own medicine" Azula looked at her completely confused before understanding

-she spread bad rumors about me- she thought and asked in calm but hurt tone

"you really hate me don't you?"

"..." Mai stayed silent but her eyes widened a little at Azula's hurt tone, she knew what that tone meant and she considered to apologize, but then she remembered what that girl has done to her and said

"Yes I do" this words hurt Azula deeply but she didn't show it

**8:16 AM**

Azula didn't have to wait too long to know what kind of rumors Mai spread out, Mr Zhao was too happy to call her to the board to do a complicate exercise and started to ask questions, not relate to math at all

"So is it true that you use drugs?"

"No, sir" Azula said instantly

"I have my doubts, well so did you find a girlfriend or did you get rejected again?" he asked with a smirk nearly making her drop the chalk in her hands, Katara is open mouthed

"what?" Zhao smirk got wider

"I heard you asked Miss Mizu out, but you got rejected" he said, making Katara turn red in embarrassment and Sokka green for the disgust, Azula replied with indignation

"that's not true" but none of the class except Katara believed her

**2:20 PM**

**Roof**

Azula is lying on the edge of the roof, she is thinking about her ex friends

-I should have know, you really can't trust people, I shouldn't have befriended neither of them in the first place!- but she realized her thought was impossible, she had know Mai since she was a baby, it was Mai that stuck around and played with her and it was always Mai that presented her Ty lee, it was them who befriended her, not the inverse

-Mai was like a big sister to me...which is kind of gross since she is dating my brother, could that be considered incest?- Azula thought with a little smile but her smile dropped as another thought entered her mind

-my big sister hates me- a tear escaped her eye

"Are you ok?" a voice asked making her jump and she almost fell down the roof had it not be for Katara quick reflexes

"Be careful!" she said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to safety, Azula put an hand on her heart, she really got scared

"you really shouldn't go up there, besides it's forbidden!" Katara said

"this is the only place I feel at ease, down at the cafeteria they would probably use me as trash can, besides I like it there, it's quiet" Azula exclaimed a little angry

"you almost fell down" the other girl rebated

"you surprised me"

"if I find another quiet place will you stop going there?" Katara tried to compromise

"probably not" was the answer, the Mizu crossed her arms and told her angrily

"you are more stubborn then a mule!"

"I know" Azula said rolling her eyes

**4:33 PM**

The Seiryu is going home when she saw Mai and Zuko crossing the street, then Zuko's wallet fell out his pocket , Mai noticed it and went to get just as the lights went red, a car was going towards Mai.

"WATCH OUT!" Azula shouted, but Mai was paralyzed by fear and Zuko was too, so she ran to the rescue and pushed her out the way making both of them fall on the ground

"you really should be more careful when you cross the road!" Azula scolded her and walked away, Mai looked at her completely shocked

"Mai are you alright?" asked Zuko as a crowd of people surrounded her, including a tearful Ty lee

"Yes I am, Zuko your wallet fell" she said and handled him the wallet, the boy just hugged her in relief

In two days time there were no more nasty rumors about Azula.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is now let's answer the reviews:<strong>

** Too lazy to sign in o: I glad you liked it**

**BoogieBoy: yep you are right; The cannibal special will be publicised soon.**

**Dolpher: I would keep that in mind**

**Rioshix: the Azutara bit, well I used it there **

**VividDreamer624: Zuko wants badly Ozai's attention, just like he wanted his honor back in ATLA.**

**Thank you for the reviews see you on Saturday with "The Tournament"**


	21. The Tournament

**November 19th 2011, Saturday**

Smellerbee knows that she should take Azula back on the club as soon as possible, but her pride stops her from doing so.

However somebody else will act, after all the tournament is about to start.

**10:11 AM**

**Avatar high**

**Azula's class**

"Oscar Wilde declares that all art is useless and"AZULA SEIRYU AND KATARA MIZU ARE REQUIRED IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE" the school speaker interrupted Mrs Hama, who frowned and said

"You two better go" as the class almost laughed at the call, but didn't dare to make any comments in fear of their teacher wrath.

Azula and Katara looked at each other with a quizzed expression before they got up and left to the headmaster's office

**10:26 AM**

**The Headmaster's Office**

"So let me understand the situation, you got kicked out the club because the Capitan is jealous of you" said Kuei

"Exactly" Azula said, then the principal looked at both the teens with a serious expression before grinning, then he looked straight at Katara and said with a grin on it's face

"Miss Mizu do you know why I called you there?" he asked, the girl shook her head, then he continued

"you never participated in any club activities, you need to participate in one if you want to be eligible for the scholarship " at this Katara protested

"I really would love to, but I don't have the time, I don't know if I can keep my grates up if do"

"I am sorry Miss Mizu but you will have to" he said

"But all clubs are full!" she exclaimed, Mr King smiled and said

"all but the judo club" Katara looked at him strangely before saying

"I know nothing about judo"

"I am aware, but you won't need to do anything besides making sure Azula stays in the club" he said

"What, why?" she asked

"This is the only way both of you can get a scholarship for Sozin, besides without Azula the team cannot even participate in the incoming tournament" he explained, Azula looked at him a little curious and asked

"wasn't the tournament going to start in January?"

"Yes but we have to sign in before December" Mr King explained and then he said

"So Miss Mizu are you going to join your judo club or not? Remember that if you don't you will not be eligible fro the scholarship "

"...Fine..." she said resigned, Kuei clapped his hands before saying

"Now all we need is a mascot! What about your beautiful dog Miss Seiryu?"

"Excuse me?" Azula said

"that orange dog you brought to school at the start of November, it's so cute!" He said

...

and so even Eboshi got dragged into the judo club by the strange headmaster of Avatar High

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry it's short but my back is killing me and can't type any longer...thank my school for the kid chairs, the too short desks; and the heavy books that I have to carry for about 4 Km, which I can't even rise up, if I were to fall on my back i wouldn't be able to get up because the backpack is so heavy.<strong>

**Can't I sue the school for the scoliosis they probably gave me? unfortunaly not -_-''**

**ok let's answer the reviews**

** Too lazy to Sign in. 3: i am glad you liked it**

**Boogieboy: Mai stopped the rumors because Azula saved her.**

**Rioshix: Katara is a nice person but the moment she kets angry she is scary, well I like Azutara but I like Tyzula more V_V **

**Happy birthday Jetzula4ever **

**see you on Thanksgiving**


	22. Thanksgiving on the roof

**November 24th 2011, Thursday**

**8:11 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

Zuko just entered the kitchen

"good morning dear" greeted his mother, who was busy making breakfast

"morning my nephew!" said Iroh putting down the newspaper he is reading, then he added with enthusiasm

"Lu ten is going to join us for dinner" Ursa then said a little sad and hopeful

"Ozai is too busy to join us, did you ask Azula to come?" Zuko kind of smiled and said faking an apology

"I did but she didn't want to come, I am sorry mother"

"...don't be I am sure she has her reasons" the woman replied saddens clear in her voice, in that moment Zuko almost regretted the lie.

Iroh looked at him suspiciously

**8:15 AM**

**Seiryu's mansion**

Azula is in a bad mood, she wasn't invited to the Thanksgiving dinner at her mother house and while she had a suspicion that her brother had something to do with this, the part of her that always believed Ursa appreciated her only for her judo abilities and she really loved only Zuko

-At the last I have dad- Azula thought but in all sincerity even if she really loved her dad, she would prefer Ursa hugs to his lashes.

-Zuko is lucky, he doesn't have to endure any of this, and he is jealous of me, what an idiot- she thought as Eboshi barked to get her attention, she smiled at the dog and learned down to pet it

"you want to go for a walk don't you?" she asked, the dog barked again in response

**8:33 AM**

**Elemental city's streets**

"How can you stand this cold?" Azula said, she is wearing two sweaters and a heavy jacket, along with glovers and a scarf, but she was still cold, while Eboshi didn't feel any, it's orange fur is too thick for that

"Hi" said a voice from behind her, she turned

"are you stalking me?" Azula asked as her golden eyes meet her blue ones

"nope, I was just doing shopping with my mother" she said and motioned to her mother, still busy choosing the best and cheaper vegetables from a fruit's market, Katara obliviously took everything from her mother side, Azula felt jealous she never went out shopping with her mother

"So did you manage to get the Ukemi right?" she said with sarcasm

"I don't have time to train outside the club and you know it" Katara said a little confused

"forget it I have business to do, let's go Eboshi!" Azula almost shouted and stormed away

"what did you say to her?" asked Kya concerned

"I just told her I am doing shopping with you, and then she snapped" Katara said confused

"you should talk to her later, when she calms down" her mother suggested

**9:12 AM**

**Avatar high**

**Roof**

Azula had no idea of why she went there of all places, her feet just moved on their own and she had no intention of leaving even if it was freezing cold so she laid down and stared the gray sky with Eboshi warming her side, soon she drifted to sleep

**11:22 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

Iroh dialed Azula's phone number on the phone, no one answered so he tried with her cellphone but it was apparently shut down, worried he called Lu ten

Same time

Highway

Lu ten is driving from Seattle to Elemental city in his red BMW, he started the journey two days ago and now he almost arrived, then his cellphone ringed

"what is it dad?" he asked

"I should arrive to elemental city in about twenty minutes, why?"

"sure I don't mind getting little Azula on the way" Lu ten said with a smile but it disappeared second later

"what do you mean she doesn't answer?"

"don't worry dad I am sure she just went out for a walk"

**1:21 PM**

**Suzaku's house**

Lu ten and Iroh gave each other worried glances from across the table, none of them had the heart to tell Ursa they had no idea where her daughter was, so they decided to act like nothing happened and tell her only if they didn't find Azula for dinner

**4:54 PM**

**Avatar high**

**roof**

Azula was suddenly shaken awake, she looked up still half asleep and saw a panicked Katara

"you are awake!" she said

"what are you doing in my bedroom?" Azula asked still sleeping at this Katara slapped her and said

"you are not in your bedroom idiot!" the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes before sneezing

"Common let's get you home before you get sick" she said and grabbed Azula's arm making her stand up before she half dragged the girl towards her house, Eboshi followed them

**5:01 PM**

**Elemental city's streets**

"if you wanted to take a nap why didn't you go home? It's really dangerous to sleep outside in this weather you could literally die in your sleep!" Katara reproved Azula, who said tiredly

"I didn't mean to fell asleep, it was an accident" then suddenly a red BMW stopped in front of them, a man in his twenty's came out looking relived

"oh Azula there you are, don't disappear like that ever again" he said

"cousin?"Azula said as Lu ten hugged her, Katara stepped aside while Eboshi feeling ignored barked, Lu ten laughed and petted the dog

"you must be Eboshi right?" he said then he looked at Katara

"who is your friend Azu?" he asked

"her name is Katara, Katara this is my cousin Lu ten" Azula answered

"nice to meet you, please tell your cousin to do not fell asleep on roofs ever again, happy Thanksgiving" Katara said obliviously still angry and left

"you fell asleep on a roof?" Lu ten asked

"it was an accident!" Azula protested

**5:30 PM**

**Suzaku's house**

Lu ten knocked at the door, Zuko opened it and froze when he saw Azula with his cousin, who asked

"is it something wrong?" then Ursa arrived in the doorway and hugged her daughter

"I am so glad you arrived!" she said as Azula smiled and hugged back, yep hugs are far better then lashes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the maids were back to their families for thanksgiving.<strong>

**mhhhhhhhhhhh isn't this the second time Katara saves Azula?**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: Teo and Azula is a one sided couple, I total envy the new generation, all they will have to carry is a Kindle -_-'''**

**Boogieboy: Eboshi is buddle of joy, plus now she can follow Azula to school everyday**

**Dolpher: there must be a minimum of 5 members to keep the club open but there can be more people, however only 5 members can partecipate in the tournament as team**

**Rioshix: well I like both, but I am a Tyzula shipper**

**too lazy to sign. suprise: *Takes cookie* thanks?**

**Update list for December:**

**8th Tuesday - Jailed**

**13th Tuesday - Apologise**

**14th Wednesday - Hostage**

**15th Thuesday - Shoot**

**16th Friday - Save**

**22th Thuesday - The Mall**

**24th Saturday - Christmars at Seiryu's**

**25th Sunday - Mon I am fine**

**26th Monday - Cold**

**31th Saturday - Happy new year**

**Guess what happenes. it's easy to guess by the titles**

**Happy Thanksgiving!  
><strong>


	23. Jailed

**December 8th 2011, Thursday**

**8:02 AM**

**Avatar High**

Sokka arrived early in class to play a prank on Azula, because of her his sister had to join a stupid judo club and now she is forced to study even during dinner, as big brother it's his duty to protect her and if he must play stupid pranks on Seiryu Azula to make her drop her grates so be it

"This should do the trick!" he exclaimed with a smile as finished sabotaging the girl desk and chair.

He didn't mind that Azula was already getting badmouthed and insulted by almost the whole school, he didn't know that her own brother was the one that started all of this and he really had no idea of what would happen to said girl if her grades ever dropped.

Today Mizu Sokka just started to erect his prison of guilt and regret.

**8:10 AM**

Azula just entered in class, ignoring various insults by the other students, like she would care about lies, why should something she knew was a lie hurt her? However when she sat down, her chair didn't support her weight making her fall harshly on her back, her head barely avoiding the desk behind her, followed in seconds by her desk, Azula protected herself by rising her forearms in instinct, the desk's pieces crashed against the girl, who let out a slight grunt of pain

"Azula! Are you alright?" asked a worried Katara coming over as Azula sat up brushing away the furniture pieces

"Yes I am" she answered, eying Zuko and Mai for a moment, the boy seemed indifferent but Mai looked surprised

"What happened there!" shouted Zhao seeing the mess

"Azula's mass made the furniture self detonate!" Exclaimed Sokka, enthusiast of his joke...at which no one laughed, sure it would have been fun if the person was well built, but Azula was little and some pounds underweight so the whole concept is unacceptable and unfunny,

"Then Miss Seiryu will get detention today" deadpanned Zhao

"But Azula didn't do anything!" protested Katara only to be shut up by her teacher

"do you want detention too?"

**2:33 PM**

**Avatar High cafeteria**

Today Katara decided to drag Azula to the cafeteria

"That roof is too dangerous and it's too cold for you to be up there!" she said as she did so

minutes later her and Azula were seated at the club table

"Whoa! You managed to bring her there!" said Pipsqueak amazed by the feat, Smellerbee was about to make a comment, probably a mean one but

"HOW DARE YOU TO BETRAY ME WITH THIS LOSER!" shouted a voice, the group turned and saw a raging Hahn eying with pure hate Sokka as Yue hided behind him with terror

"AT THE LAST I AM NOT A PSYCHO LIKE YOU!" retorted Sokka, Katara decided that it was time to intervene so she approached the group but she was too late, Hahn had gone completely mad by Sokka's words that he took out his knife and stabbed him in his stomach with rage

"SOKKA!" Shouted Yue and Katara as Hahn started to twist the knife with sadistic pleasure, Katara run to him and tried to make him stop, Hahn took out the knife and slashed at her injuring her hand, then he tried to stab her too but an hand caught his wrist and twisted it, before he even realized it, he was on the ground pinned down by Chan and Haru and Azula Seiryu was glaring him from above, in such a frighting way that he found himself screaming.

This time not even his father could save Hahn from prison.

Sokka was lucky to not have died today, but the fact that today Katara was saved by Azula will come back like an hunting ghost in his jail

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will probably edit this chapter later as right now I am too sleepy to check misnakes...it's 11:50 PM in my country (italy)<strong>

**I will answer your reviews next chapter and by the way there is a poll in my profile and the first chapter of Cannibal holocaust is up and it's M rated for now**


	24. Apologize

**December 13th 2011, Tuesday**

**02:23 AM**

**Seiryu's mansion**

Azula was sleeping peacefully in her bed, while Eboshi was asleep in its kennel when it heard a sound and jumped awake, sniffing the air a familiar odor reached its nostrils, an instant growl erupted in its throat and the dog slowly walked in front its owner bed ready to protect her from the danger that was approaching her, Azula stirred disturbed by the noise as heavy steps made their way towards her room, the growl increased and the dog was ready to bounce on any person that walked through that door, not to bite but to scare the hell out him so that he would never dare to lay a finger on its owner, then Eboshi relaxed as it felt something gently caress its head and looked up curious only to see Azula looking at him with a sad smile, then a knock got both their attention

"Azula! See me in my study now!" a drunken voice roared, the reply was instant

"Yes father" then Eboshi whimpered as Azula knelt down and ruffled it's head

"stay there and be a good girl" then she got up and left her room, leaving her dog locked inside

**02:28 AM**

**Ozai's studio**

Ozai had his back turned to her, his hands were on gripping the desk in front him, Azula could smell alcohol from where she stand

"you got detention" he hissed in anger

"yes, father" it was no use to lie to him, then she heard a creaking noise, her father had opened something, that from her position she could not see, but a sense of terror gripped her heart as he took out a short whip made with nine leather ropes at which end there was a hook, by what Azula knew about Roman's history that was a scourge with three times more leather ropes then normal

"turn around and stay silent" he commanded with barely contained rage

"Father?" Azula asked in dread and took a step back, hoping that he was joking as she remembered that only forty slashes of a normal roman scourge was able to completely excoriate a man's back to bones

"turn around" he repeated more forcefully getting closer and gripping the handle of the whip

"you are not serious are you?" she asked raising her hands

"TURN AROUND!" he shouted and whipped at her with force, the whip hit her right forearm and hand, the hooks drove in her skin and cut a way in it, her right hand was left with a slice between her thumb and her forefinger, Azula fell on the ground with a scream holding her arm in pure pain as blood covered the floor.

Ozai, seeing the horrible gashes he caused, looked with horror at the whip, he threw it away like he had been burned by it, before rushing to his daughter with worry, he knelt down and put his hands above her shoulders but he didn't touch her, it was like Ozai was afraid to do so.

**3:16 AM**

Azula is in her bed, half asleep, her arm and hand were taken care by doctor Shyu, called appositely by her father, who anesthetized her so right now she still didn't feel any pain and she was a little drowsy from the blood loss, so soon enough she was asleep

**6:31 AM**

"Mr Poon, tell my daughter that she can stay home for today if she wants to" Ozai said as he was leaving for work

"of course Mr Ozai" answered Mr Poon with a smirk

**6:40 AM**

"Miss Azula wake up!" a voice shock her awake, Azula opened her eyes to see Mr Poon smirking at her

"your father has told me to warn you that if you miss school, he will be clearly disappointed " he said and started to leave, then he stopped and said gesturing to a pair of black gloves on a chair

"oh and put your gloves on, Mr Ozai doesn't want bad rumors about himself to circulate, by the way our mutt is tied outside" as he leaved, Azula sat up with grunt of pain, her arm hurt like hell and she couldn't move her hand at all, memories of last night rushed to her

-he did it again- she thought then she as remembered that infernal whip, a sudden fear rushed to her

-I mustn't disappoint him ever again- Azula thought as she looked at her bandages

**6:56 AM**

Putting on the glovers was an almost impossible task but she made it

**7:02 AM**

**Seiryu's Mansion, Dinning room**

"Miss Azula is something wrong?" asked Joo Dee seeing that the girl wasn't eating her breakfast

"everything is alright" she answered before eating some, using her left hand, it tasted like sand and she instantly didn't want to eat anymore, so she just drank some water and said

"I am full" then she got up and started to leave, the maid placed herself in front her and exclaimed worry clear in her voice

"but you barely touched your pancakes" Azula ignored her

"do you mind to untie Eboshi" she said before she grabbed her backpack with her left hand and walked away

**8:03 AM**

**Avatar high**

Azula checked every inch of her desk and chair before sitting down, not wanting a repeat of last thursday, no one was there yet and she was very tired, the only thing that kept her awake was the constant thumbing of her wounds

**8:11 AM**

Mai saw Azula sitting quietly at her desk and instantly noticed that something was off, she looked exhausted, Katara must have noticed it too but neither of them did anything, Mai because she hated Azula and Katara simply didn't have the time cause Mr Zhao came and lesson started

**1:23 PM**

**Girls locker room**

Katara looked at Azula with suspicion, and waited arms crossed for the younger girl to change, soon enough everybody but the two of them changed into their P.E uniform and were in the GYM

Azula sighed and started to change or at the last she tried, it wasn't easy to change with just one hand

"So it happened again" Katara said calmly, as she changed herself

"it's not of your business" replied coldly Azula as she struggled to put off her sweater, Katara rolled her eyes and went to help her, having already finished changing herself

"you got hurt on your right arm and hand, didn't you?" she supposed and she was correct, the moment the sweater was off, she saw the bandaged forearm, but Azula still had her glovers on so she didn't see her hand until she removed the girl right glove and gasped, the bandage was starting to redden

"you should go to the hospital...and you really must get some pounds, I can see some of your ribcage" Katara said alarmed

"that's not a option, and my weight is jut fine" the girl calmly answered

"you know Mr Bato is going to make us play dodge ball again" she added but Azula just put on her glove with a hiss and replied as she put on the uniform jacket

"then I will just use my left hand or get myself eliminated"

"how about you just tell your teacher you hurt your hand and can't play at all" Katara inquired

"...I have a reputation to hold" the girl simply answered

Unknown to them someone saw her secret

**1:26 PM**

**P.E**

"Alright kids, today we will play dodge ball game, this time girls against boys" Mr Bato said, but Mai raised her hand

"yes Miss Darkhole?" the teacher said

"can't we do some running exercise instead?" she asked, Bato seemed a little doubtful but agreed, much to Katara relief, she didn't want Azula to get hurt

**2:21 PM**

**Girls locker room**

"Take what a I did today for as an apologize for the rumors I spread and as a thank you for saving me, now we are even" Mai whispered to Azula, before leaving.

**2:26 PM**

"you are not going to the police are you?" asked Katara, when they were alone

"no" the girl answered

"do you understand that this could end badly?" the older girl pressed

"It won't, because I will never disappoint him again" Azula said and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter was really difficult to write but I made it, the problem will be next three chapters...why do you ask? simply because they will have to cover the whole day...<strong>

**okay let's answer the reviews for chapter 22:**

**LifeTimesWorth: I have absolutely no idea because I live in Italy too, but from the various american TV shows I saw it involes a big meal and sort of prayer to God, thanking him for it o.O**

**too lazy to sign in yay: in the next few chapters you are going to flip...**

**Boogie Boy: I will fix that as soon as possible, actually is Iroh living in Ursa's House, he felt lonely when Lu ten went to Seattle and since Ursa asked him to stay few days in her house he never left...Ursa keeps him around to act like a fatherly figure to Zuko**

** Rioshix: zuko evil plans don't always have to work V_V**

**Now those of last chapter:**

**The Azula fan that never dies: thank you, but right now Italy isn't a good place to life expecialy in the south, the north keeps using us like a trash can -_-'**

** SerenaPotterSailorMoon: Yup I am Italian and Thank you**

**Rioshix: Hahn is completaly crazy, Sokka jail is a immaginary**

**Dopher: I didn't know that o.O**

**Boogie Boy: Thank you**

**I forgot my Password O: Thank you, but like I said above Italy isn't a good place to live**

**Next chapter tomorrow**


	25. Hostage

**December 14th 2011, Wednesday**

**6:22 AM**

**Seiryu's mansion**

Today something very bad was going to happen

This was the feeling Azula got the moment she woke up, then she absently looked at her still bandaged arm and hand

-it will take at the last two weeks or more to heal...I can't practice judo like this- she thought looking even more specifically at her right hand, which she still couldn't move a inch without an agonizing pain

-I am defenseless- Azula thought and sat up her bed, the moment she did Eboshi barked happily at her from its kettle, this brought a small smile on her face

**6:32 AM**

**Darkhole's House**

Mai was restless, since she saw yesterday Azula bandaged arm and from what Katara said it wasn't even the first time, what in the hell is going on? Azula would never let somebody hurt her, useless

-she has even gotten thinner from last summer, maybe she...- she thought with a frown and then busted laughing

"Azula with suicidal thoughts, that's ridiculous!" Mai said out aloud, only to stop in her tracks as the concept wasn't that absurd, after all having a bunch of people insulting you at every step isn't funny

-She never gave a thought to what people think about her- she reasoned in her mind, but as she did Mai remembered Azula hurt tone when she asked if she hated her

"What if she does mind what I think about her?" Mai questioned herself, but shock her head if Azula really minded about her, she wouldn't have ratted her and Ty lee's secrets to the world but then again she remembered how fervently her ex-friend tried to convince them that she didn't do anything

"What if she wasn't lying?" she wondered again, but again only Azula could have done that, there was no way Ty lee or Zuko...wait a moment Zuko, no that wasn't possible Zuko would never do that, besides what reason could he have?

**7:01 AM**

**Ty lee's House**

The young girl was keen on forgiving Azula, even if said girl didn't want to apologize, simply because she didn't like how close her friend and that girl Katara were getting.

Ty lee was sure those two were making out in the bathroom that time at Azula's house, but on the other hand Ty lee had a good excuse to hug Azula all night along even if she had to watch an horrible movie to do so, a smile crossed the girl face as she remembered the Seiryu confused face at some scenes, who would have thought that her father never gave her the talk or even made her get instructed about those things? But then again Azula didn't became a woman yet, by the time she did Ty lee hoped that it would be she, Mai or both to give her the talk and not that Katara...specking of that witch how did she lure Azula in making out with her, if Azula is completely clueless on that front?...a sudden fear got over Ty lee what if she took advantage of her?

-I must separate them as soon as possible!- she thought determinate

**8:07 AM**

**Avatar high**

**Teacher room**

Pakku was justs going to catch some papers before heading to class, when a voice from behind him said

"Excuse me?" the teacher snapped to it and said as he saw a teenager

"students aren't allowed there" a male voice responded

"do you know in which class is Azula Seiryu?"

"I am not a secretary assistant I am a teacher now go away I don't have time to lose" the moment the old man said that a silent bang and a thud was heard and Mr Pakku had an hole between his eyes

"What's going on there..Hahn?" another bang this time it got a chest, another body decorated the ground

"Sorry Zuko I slipped" said with a completely mad smile Hahn holding a gun with a silencer in his right hand

"...but then again that monster is in your class, maybe I should have asked you...well to late now you are dead" the boy said putting the gun in his jacket and left the room not noticing that Zuko was still breathing

**8:11 AM**

Hahn couldn't believe his luck as he saw Mai in school corridor, if he remember correctly she was Zuko's girlfriend, whoa she was really good looking

"hey sweetly!" he called out, Mai turned to him with a frown and asked

"Shouldn't you be in prison?"

"Dad bailed me out" he answered with a snarl

"shouldn't you be in class?" she asked

"Shouldn't you?" he asked

"I am looking for Zuko, my boyfriend" Mai answered, Hahn laughed out aloud knowing that Zuko was dead then he suddenly became serious and deadpanned

"well I am looking for that pest of Seiryu Azula"

"what do you want from her?" Mai asked not liking at all the tone he used

"nothing just talk...so how about we help each other" Hahn said with a smirk

"Azula's class is the last one at the other side of the building" Mai said with a straight face

"good Zuko is in the teacher room" the boy answered and started following the direction Mai gave him, not knowing that they were absolutely false.

**8:13 AM**

The moment Mai entered the teacher room, she couldn't help but scream loudly and throw herself on Zuko's drying body

"what's going on there?" said a voice from behind her

"Oh spirits what happened there!" said Miss Hama seeing the dead body of her colleague on the floor and the weeping student

"I will warn the police! Don't move"

Ten minutes later all teacher close themselves with the students inside the classrooms...the whole school was hostage of a crazy student with a gun

**8:34 AM**

Gyatso was calmly teaching the history of Rome to a class of first years students when he was warned trough his pacer of the situation so he locked the classroom's door and told all the children to stay quiet, soon after someone knocked the door

"Who is it?" the teacher asked calmly

"can Azula Seiryu come out?" a male voice asked trying to open the door

"There isn't any student with such name there" Gyatso calmly explained, seconds later Hahn shoot at the door lock and opened it with a kick

"What do you mean she is not there!" he shouted looking with mad eyes at the old man who raised his arms in defeat and tried to reason with him

"listen boy the person you are looking for isn't there, those people are innocent" Hahn answered by shooting him twice, one on the shoulder, the second on the chest, soon enough the whole class shouted in terror and some tried to run away.

Hahn shoot them all

**11:24 AM**

Hahn knew he was going to get caught before he had the chance to set a bullet into the Seiryu brain if he didn't do something fast so got inside another terrified classroom

"please don't" started a female teacher only to get shut up by a bullet in her eye, Ty lee and most of the girls in her class screamed in terror, Hahn just smirked at them and said

"do as I say or you will do the same to you all!"

In ten minutes time the windows were covered and barricaded by desks, as well as the class door, They were trapped and all Ty lee could think of was to forgive Azula once and for all

**11:54 AM**

Azula was going to get escorted outside together with the rest of the school, but the moment she learned where the shooter was, she stuck inside more then eager to kick Hahn's ass gun or not at the first occasion

**12:01 PM**

Ursa was worried sick when she saw her son unconscious on an hospital bed

"he was lucky the bullet didn't hit anything" said a doctor, but the woman ignored him and instead she approached Mai who never left his side the whole time

"what happened?" she asked

"a maniac shoot him" was the simple answer, then Iroh said from behind them

"where is Azula?" and that was when they all nearly had an heart attack especially when Mai told them the shooter was looking for her.

**1:21 PM**

Azula was near Ty lee class, not knowing exactly what to do in this situation, when her cellphone ringed...luckily it was on mute

"Azula get outside that building right now!" thundered her mother voice

"shh the shooter might hear you" whispered Azula

"get home, he has already shoot Zuko" the woman whimpered, at the notice the girl frowned in worry

"is he alright?"

"yes, the doctor said he will make it, now get home"

"I won't leave Ty with that psycho" Azula said determined

"He is looking for you! Get out of there!" Ursa almost screamed at the phone

"...oh really?" Azula asked letting her phone drop on the ground, she ignored her mother desperate calls and shouted

"HAHN LET THOSE PEOPLE GO AND LET ME IN!"

Inside the classroom Hahn smirked.

When the exchange happened Ty lee looked at Azula with gratitude and fear in the brief moment they could meet their eyes, before Hahn pushed her inside and barricaded the door again, she could swear she heard Azula apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:the last part of this chapter will be edited tomorrow simply because i had to study for a written and oral test for two completely different subjects (latin and math) and I will reply to the reviews in the edit...so when i update tomorrow chapter...pakku probaly died because he was a math teacher and he looks like my own teacher.<strong>

**EDIT 15\12\2011 there are the reviews answers:**

**Dolpher: he really hates Azula**

**LifeTimesWorth: whoa we live so close to each other...well when you are in Italy.**

**too lazy to sign in: thank you**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: I really appreciate that**

**BoogieBoy: yep you are right**

**AzulaInnocent: Zuko got shoot...Karma V_V**

**Dr. Fishypants: I wonder what you will say later on about him...he still hasn't reached his worst**

**i forgot my password O: that a good idea I will keep that in mind**

**Rioshix: I probaly formed that badly so don't worry **


	26. Shoot

**December 15th 2011, Thursday**

**0:12 AM**

Hahn was laughing maniacally as he pressed the gun at Azula's temple, who on the other hand looked bored

"so are you going to shoot me or not?" she asked an extremely bored expression fixed on her face, the boy laugh stopped

"Shut up! Monsters don't talk!" he said and used the gun to slap her violently, opening a cut on her left temple, Azula just smirked and answered

"that's a gun, not a bat" this time she got slapped twice, making the cut on her temple bigger and a new cut on her lips appear, at the sight of these Hahn busted laughing again.

-this is going to be long night- Azula thought as the boy pushed her against a wall, gun still pointing at her head

**0:21 AM**

**Just outside the room**

Hakoda heard some commotion inside the classroom and so he shouted

"KID, STOP HARMING THE GIRL OR WE WILL GET INSIDE!"

"BY THE TIME YOU GET INSIDE I WILL HAVE KILLED HER ALREADY SO SHUT UP!" Hahn shouted back then he got his attention back to Azula, who simply looked at him as he went over her and pressed the gun right below her chin

"maybe I should skin you alive, what do you think?" he said

"that after what you have done today not even your father can save you" she answered at this Hahn laughed out aloud and said slapping Azula once again with gun, a bruise started forming on her cheekbone

"father will always save me! I will always get away with anything!" he screamed at her with mad eyes, at this the girl smirked and gave out a small giggle

"you fool, you will never see the light of the day after what you did today, my father will make sure of that" Hahn saw in that moment the same terrifying glance Azula gave him last time, he screamed and punched her in the stomach, Azula fell over as the boy jumped back and tried to shoot her several times only to empty the last munition he had, but he actually hit her only once on her left shoulder as he was shacking like he had convulsions and couldn't hold his hand straight to aim decently, Hahn fell on the ground still pressing the trigger

"S-Stop looking at me like that!" he ordered her, Azula obeyed and closed her eyes while she cheered mentally

-he is out of bullets, but I can't keep pushing his buttons or else he might actually kill me, now it's just a question of time...well Joo Dee wasn't joking when she said my glare was absolutely terrifying-

Unfortunately for Azula the police didn't know Hahn was out of bullets as he was still using the silencer, and worse the guy had a knife, so hours passed with Hahn still threating the police to kill her and she couldn't say anything or else Hahn would slice her throat.

Azula was too injured to try any Judo move, maybe if Hahn didn't injure her shoulder she could have tried one

Neither the Judo club, Mai, Ty lee, Ursa and Iroh got a second of rest since Azula got stuck in the building with an armed psycho maniac

**11:22 AM**

**Outside school**

"How could she be that stupid!" exclaimed Katara throwing her arms up in desperation, then Smellerbee intervened arms crossed

"Why doesn't she kick his ass already?"

"maybe because he has a gun and she isn't bulletproof?" suggested Teo a little irritate as he walked back and forth trying to figure out how to get Azula out of this mess

**Hospital**

Iroh was busy comforting a desperate Ursa, while Mai did the same with Ty lee, at the same of time the four of them watched over a still unconscious Zuko

Meanwhile in another room a young boy just arrived to look over his injured grandpa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I honestly didn't know what to write in there o_o maybe three days were too much...<strong>

**Me:Ozai si too drunk to do something**

**too lazy to sign in: Thank you**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: yup he is completaly crazy**

**Rioshix: My latin teacher pissed me off today, first she makes us study for an oral test the same day of your math written test and then she doesn't show up Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _**

**Dolpher: in the edit on last chapter she showned worry.**

**Artistically Creative: he can't die, but I can torture him V_V **

**Tomorrow next chapter is longer, the 100th reviewer gets a wish done...meaning you can ask a fanfiction from me and I will write it for christmars, yep I got loads of free time V_V  
><strong>

**Thank you for reviewing  
><strong>


	27. Save

**December 16th 2011, Friday**

**Inside the classroom**

**3:11 AM**

Azula is starting to get impatient, Hahn has been keeping her hostage by almost a day and half.

He wouldn't let her sleep, eat or drink, not that there was anything to drink or eat, the cops actually tried to get him outside for food but the mad boy refused.

The girl in all honesty didn't feel the need to eat, but she really wanted some water and at the last a week of sleep in her comfortable bed

-what's taking them so long? If only- she thought eying for a second her right arm, knowing that if that arm wasn't completely useless at the moment Hahn would have been K.O the moment he finished his ammo even if her left shoulder was hurt, by the way why is was so damn hot there?

"heheheheh you don't look so good monster" Said Hahn giving her a snap headache at the sound of his voice, but she didn't let her discomfort show so she gave out a small smirk an said

"At the last I don't look like a fat ass lemur like you" bad answer, Hahn grabbed her head and smashed it against the wall behind her, before he pressed his knife on her throat

"maybe I should skin you alive" he said

"go ahead and my father will make sure they execute you on the spot"Azula treated looking straight in his eyes unafraid, right after the blade pressed harder on her skin drawing out blood

"SHUT UP!" he screamed pushing her against the wall, then the girl gave out a large smirk

"what are you laughing at?" Hahn asked, however he didn't like the answer of his question as a sharp pain hit his lower regions making him drop his knife and fall on his side.

Azula instantly threw the knife away and got on her feet with the very intention of running to the door, but a sudden dizziness took over her, making her fall,she barely had the time to shout out

"HE IS DISARMED!" before a chair crashed against her back at the last three times

"YOU BITCH!" Hahn shouted, Azula couched blood and said weakly with a little smirk

"you should really clean that dirty mouth of yours with soap" just as Azula was about to be beaten to death with a chair, a police officer busted in and tackled him on the ground followed by his colleagues, Azula looked at them and said as conscious though left her

"took you long enough"

**3:31 AM**

**Hospital**

When Ty lee saw Azula unconscious and battled body, she couldn't help but run away, Mai couldn't help but follow her

**12:21 PM**

Azula slowly opened her eyes to white ceiling and a massive headache, she took a deep breath only to regret it as pain shot in her chest

"Mom the idiot woke up" a male voice said, Azula looked at her right only to find her brother starring at her with arms crossed from his bed, she could see bandages on his chest

"shut up Zuzu" she answered him by instinct as an angry Ursa made her way towards her

"Azula how could you do something so dangerous!" she almost shouted at her, making her daughter wince in pain as her headache got worse, the mother attitude changed to a concerned one

"are you alright?" she said in a low voice, by the dark rings under her eyes Azula could tell she didn't sleep at all in those days and she felt a little guilty about that

"yea... I am just a little thirsty" she answered softly as her mother stocked gently her hair and said

"I will get you some water"

By the time Ursa came back Azula was already asleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is Azula is safe now, with a puntured lung, few broken ribs, an infected shoot wound on her left shoulder, some minor head trauma and her wounds on her right arm reopened...by the way she gave Hahn the fault for those<strong>

**if you read the edit on "hostage" you will know Gyatso was shoot and that Aang made a cameo apperance on last chapter**

**LifeTimesWorth: congratulation you are the 100th reviewer make a wish via PM**

**too lazy to sign in: thank you I really appreciate it**

**Roz Under Pressure: I glad you are enjoying my Fic, even if my grammar is still very defective and by the way I was actually working on what you said to celebrate Epiphany**

**Dolpher: Thank you**

**Rioshix: yep teachers are evil**

**EDIT18\12\2011:  
><strong>

**Boogieboy: first at all sorry but your review didn't show up when I updated so I am replying in this edit, Aang was just a cameo apperance, he and Toph will fully enter in the story on summer; oh Ursa will be gladly kick someone else ass, thanks for the suggestion  
><strong>


	28. The mall

**December 22th 2011, Thursday**

**8:05 AM**

**Hospital**

Lying in a bed there was Azula's Seiryu with some bandages around her head, her right hand and forearm are completely encased in heavy bandages due to the severity of the wounds, the bandage on her shoulder wasn't very thick and it would allow some movement, but she had to use a sling to facilitate healing, under her hospital gown there were bandaged around her chest cause she broke some ribs, however it wasn't of any help.

Azula was angry, how come that her brother, who had been shot in the chest, was released but she who only got grazed in the shoulder was still stuck in there, sure she had an high fever for some days but she felt perfectly fine now, maybe a little sore but she felt fine!

"Azula stop frowning and eat you breakfast" urged her mother holding close to her mouth a toast, the girl looked at her with her frown still fixed and said

"Mom I am not hungry and this is extremely embarrassing"only for have Ursa glare at her with the intensity of a thousand blazing suns

"what did you say?" she asked with a calm tone and an hard stone expression

"nothing" Azula said quickly a little creped out and took a bite, instantly the glare dropped and her face softened

"Common honey you will be out of there for Christmas and I got you a beautiful gift" she encouraged, something clicked inside Azula's mind and she almost chocked her toast, her mother rubbed her back instantly

"Are you okay?" she asked in worry

"I didn't do any!" Azula almost shouted in panic and tried to get up only to be stopped by Ursa, who gently pushed her back down

"Calm down Azula, what didn't you do?" she questioned

"The presents! What else?" was the answer

"you got almost killed a week ago, the best gift you can give us is to get better and take on some pounds" Ursa said

"but I am already better and my weight is fine!" she protested, the mother sighed and said

"Azula you just recovered from a bad infection, you have broken ribs and do I need to start talking about your arm and shoulder? Besides your weight is 41 kg when it should be at the last to 45 kg"

"can't I just go to the mall and buy presents really quick?" Azula said ignoring her mother

"No way in hell" Ursa said in a dark tone giving her daughter another piece of toast

**8:33 AM**

Ursa left to the bathroom, in that moment Azula got out her bed and removed her sling with her left hand feeling a little sting in her shoulder as she did so, then she took some of her clothers from a dresser and got away unnoticed

"Sorry Mom, I am not leaving Dad without a present" she said checking her purse

**9:12 AM**

**The mall**

"Mai do you think she will like this?" Ty lee asked holding out a pink sweater with a Christmas Tree and the writing -Merry Christmas- on it, the older girl looked at it with a sweat drop and a little frown

"I think you should chance color, that looks like something you would wear" she said, Ty lee was a little disappointed and took a red colored one, but she wanted the pink one for herself, however she only had enough for one and Mai didn't have any money left

"just take one, then you take the money come back and take the other" Mai suggested, Ty lee looked at the two sweaters for a moment before choosing to take the red one first.

Five minutes after they left someone came in that same store and brought the pink one.

**9:24 AM**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S GONE" shouted Ty lee in tears not finding that pink sweater, Mai knew there was only one thing to do in those cases

"I will offer you a vanilla ice cream!" she said , Ty lee looked at her with puppy eyes

"really?" Mai nodded and braced for the imminent ribs breaking hug of her friend

**9:33 AM**

As Ty lee was happily eating her ice cream in the food court, Mai noticed someone who shouldn't be there walking slowly with several bags in one hand, she instantly got up and went over the figure

"shouldn't you be in hospital?" she asked

"mind your business" Azula said breathing heavily, Mai looked at her quizzically and stated

"you are exhausted" at the same time Ty lee reached them

"Zula what are you doing there? You should be in hospital"

"last time presents" she answered and started moving, only to be stopped by an angry voice

"AZULA!" the three girls turned and saw an angry Ursa marching towards them

"oh great" she said

**9:43 AM**

**Hospital**

"you really shouldn't have done that, you are still convalescent!" protested Ursa tucking her in her hospital bed

"Mom, I am the only one who gives Dad gifts for Christmas, without me he would get none" she explained, Ursa caressed her cheek and said

"dear your health is more important then pleasing your father, remember that" Azula's eyes went for a second to her right arm

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thank you for reviewing<strong> **but I am too sleepy to answer, my uncle took me hostage for the whole day and I very tired because I didn't sleep much last night due to a nightmare about a zombie invasion...again, brain stop making me get eaten by zombies please!...noooooooooo don't make me get cheased by pennywise the clown again!  
><strong>

** I will edit this tomorrow with my reviews answers for last chapter...Good holidays**

**EDIT 25/12/2011**

**Rioshix: he probaly will**

**VividDreamer624: Thank you, Hahn is completely crazy **

**i forgot my password O: Thank you**

**Dolpher: well every character has their problems, in the course of the story they will resolve them but I can tell you that Azula will be the one who sufferes the most as this story is centered on her...besides for some reason I always tend to torture my favorite character o.O **

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: you will know that today**


	29. Christmars at Seiryu's

**December 24th 2011, Saturday**

**3:11 PM**

**Hospital**

"Azula, do I need to take a wheelchair?" Ursa asked in worry, as her daughter got up from the hospital's bed, she still had the sling and her arm bandaged

"I am fine, don't worry Mom" she answered, the mother put an hand on her sane shoulder anyway saying

"you got a slight fever yesterday" Azula rolled her eyes

"I didn't even felt it" she said, Ursa slightly smiled and said

"lets go to your father house, they are waiting for us" this surprised the girl who frowned and said

"I thought we going to your house, besides who is waiting for us? Dad is still working" this time the woman gave out a full smile

"it's a surprise" a confused look dominated Azula's face

**4:42 PM**

**Seiryu's Mansion**

Azula had absolutely no idea of what Ursa had in mind and was left open mouthed when she opened the main door and saw Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, Longshot, Aunt Wu with a little kid she never saw before, Ty lee, Mai and her parents, Iroh, Lu ten, and Zuko, but there was also someone who she never meet personally, it was Suki, the Capitan of the cheerleader team of Avatar high, who seemed conflicted about giving her a death glare or a look of gratitude, however the oddest of all of them was the headmaster of her school Kuei King with a bear.

"what's going on?" she asked, Ursa looked at her grinning as a barking Eboshi came to greet her

"I invited some people over for Christmas, I tried to reach the Mizu family too but they already left for a trip and Zhao didn't want to come" she explained as she stopped Eboshi from tackling her daughter then almost everyone greeted them.

09:14 PM

Dinning room

"Mom can I take the sling off?" Azula asked in a whisper to her mother as they seated at the table, with surprise Azula noticed that the bear sat too

"of course not" was the answer

"but this is extremely embarrassing, I carried bags last Thursday and nothing happened" she protested, Ursa just looked at her and said

"no way you are still hurt, I am sure no one will mind" the girl sighed in defeat as her mother started to feed her, she heard Zuko laughing and her cheeks went red

"Zuko stop mocking your sister" Ursa snapped at him, he went silent and frowned.

That moment Zuko's jealousy for Azula grew a lot, after all his mother seemed to forget that he got shot too

-there is no way I am letting Azula take Mother too- he thought, just then someone entered everyone turned and saw Ozai looking at them with arms crossed.

"what's going on there?" he asked then noticing Azula's arms he asked

"what the hell happened to you?" at this Ursa got up with fury and the two started to argue

The party was completely ruined

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry I have no time to answer and the chapter was supposed to be longer but I had to cut a scene, that I felt would fit better in "Cold" the scene had to explain why Ursa wanted to invite Zhao <strong>

**Christmars is the only time of the year I am really busy so this review reply issue won't happen again.**

**Happy Christmars.**

**EDIT 25/12/2012**

**Too lazy to sign in says hello: thank you**

**Rioshix: you will find out today**

**N3phtys: Ozai is almost always out f the town for work, for now only Tyzula friendship**

**i forgot my password O: thank you**

**Dolpher: the beating Hahn gave her covered it up, and Ozai started now to beat her, however her left arm is in a sling because her shoulder will heal faster that way**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: she will**

**LifeTimesWork: that's not what happenes on December 17th 2012...read more carefully and you can guess it. **


	30. Mom, I am fine

**December 25th 2011, Sunday**

**Seiryu's Mansion**

**2:02 AM**

Azula is soundly asleep when someone shocked her awake

"what's going on?" she said opening her eyes

"Zula can I sleep with you?" a scared voice said, Azula looked at the intruder and answered

"oh it's you Ty lee, go back to sleep" Ty lee pouted

"But I am scared!" the younger girl then asked

"scared of what?" to answer her question a loud thunder was heard, Ty lee literally jumped on Azula's bed and hugged her closely

"ouch Ty let go!" she protested in pain, the girl let go of the Seiryu immediately and apologized

"sorry sorry, I didn't mean too" just then the light went on and Eboshi waked up and started to growl

"what's going on there" a deep male voice said

"Dad?" said tentatively Azula seeing Ozai at her doorstep with his arms crossed

"M-Mr Seiryu I-I can e-explain"tried to say Ty lee only to be silenced by a glare

"Why are you bothering my daughter, who is still hurt from her little adventures? However I believe we still have some talking to do about that, isn't it right Azula?" he said and looked over Azula with furious eyes, the girl remembered the terrible lash in his father hand, she couldn't help but tremble in fear, Ty lee noticed but she didn't understand why, however she heard Eboshi growl louder and show its fangs

"what are you doing Ozai?" said a calmer voice, all eyes turned to the newcomer, the dog shut up

"that Ty lee girl sneaked into your daughter's bedroom and hurt her!" he said furiously

"I am sure she didn't do on suppose, Ty lee is only scared of the storm" she said as a thunder followed by Ty lee scream of terror proved her point

"fine but she will hurt Azula!" he continued

" I will sleep in the middle of them to avoid that" Ursa said

"Do as you wish" Ozai said and started to leave then he turned and said looking at his daughter

"we will talk later"

Azula couldn't sleep anymore

**3:13 AM**

"what's wrong dear, you are still awake" asked Ursa whispering to do not wake Ty lee, who was gripping her arm

"Mom, I am fine" Azula said in response her mother started to sing softly

"what are you doing? Stop it" she asked but Ursa didn't stop, minutes later Azula was deep asleep

**8:16 AM**

"I LOVE YOU AZULA" screamed Ty lee holding out the pink sweater she wanted and attempting to give her a ribs breaking hug, only to be stopped by Ursa

"calm down" she warned her and let go, Ty lee then proceeded to give Azula loose hug

"thank you! I got you one too!" she said giving out the red sweater she bought for her

"thanks" Azula said with a small smile however her face turned into a sad one when she noticed that her father left again for work without opening his gift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I edited last chapters with your reviews answeres<strong>  
><strong>

**i forgot my password O: nope that's a typo in italian we say Buon Natale**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: blea that gross...however Zhao was dating someone else, guess who**


	31. Cold

**December 26th 2011, Monday**

**8:31 AM**

"can I take it off now?" asked Azula referring to her sling

"no Azula the doctor said you will need to wear it for at the last a week" said Ursa putting a toast close to her mouth

"but..." Azula started to protest only to get the toast pushed in her mouth

"no buts, now eat your breakfast" she said

"I am sorry about that Zula" Ty lee exclaimed, who sat on Azula's right

"you have nothing to be sorry of, Hahn is crazy" she said after swallowing

"besides what happened to him?" Azula asked curious,

"right now it's in custody of the police, his father can't do anything for him now and I will make sure he pays greatly for his craziness" Ozai said startling everyone

"Good Morning father" Zuko said getting up and bowing in respect before sitting down

"Good Morning dad" Azula greeted him a second later

"Azula your brother has more manners than you, fix that" he said and sat down, making Zuko smile a little

"Good morning brother" said Iroh

"when will you leave my house?" Ozai asked a little irritated

"I am not leaving Azula there, she is injured" Ursa answered with a frown

"I am sure Joo Dee can take care of her" he said

"she needs a parent not a maid to take care of her" the mother argued glaring her ex husband

"too bad I am the one with her custody there" Ozai exclaimed, at this Ursa smiled and answered

"too bad you are going to lose it" after that silence filled the air

"what?" Ozai said

"you were being too negligent and don't you think I don't know what you did, your doctor informed me and he is ready to stand in front of the jury " the woman said with a glare, Ozai actually paled

"we are going to discuss this matter later, in private"

Azula didn't know if she actually wanted her mother to take custody of her or not, after all she really loved her father but on the other hand mom would never whip her.

Zuko didn't like the prospective of having Azula in his house and he absolutely hated it when mom and dad argued about Azula's custody, they never argued about him, it made him feel useless and it was all Azula's fault if only she was never born.

**10:24 AM**

**Living room**

"hey Azu, can you show me where the pool is?" Zuko asked with hands behind his back holding something, Azula looked at him suspicious

"isn't it a little too cold to go swimming, besides you still have an hole in your chest" she answered

"you are the one who needs to cool down" he said, Azula frowned, right after Zuko with a rapid movement threw a bucket full of icy water at her, drenching her then he pushed her on the ground and said

"I wish you were never born, I hate you!"

"ZUKO!" shouted Iroh who just entered, the boy just left ignoring him, meanwhile Azula was on the ground trembling for the cold

"I am sure he didn't mean that" her uncle tried to console her

"he did" she said in a no surprised tone

**11:01 AM**

"Uncle why Mom wanted to invite Zhao?" Azula asked wrapped in a warm blanket on the couch

"oh I forgot to tell you about that part" Iroh said slapping his forehand, the girl raised a eyebrow

"tell me what?

"you remember when I told you that your aunt wanted to elope with a boy?" he said, she nodded

"that boy was Zhao" Azula looked at him for the longest time and then said

"I think I am about to throw up"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the mistery of Zhao is solved, who many of you will have Azula reaction?<strong>

**Heylow: it's a mother duty to countinuosly embarass her children **

**A person: as long as Ursa is around Ozai can't touch her **

**Rioshix: the first, merry Christmars to you too**

**SelenaPotterSailorMoon: did this chapter answer your question?**

**Lalalolo0610:Thank you**

**LifeTimesWorth: I am glad you liked it, your oneshot is almost done by the way.**

**Thank you for reviewing see you on Saturday!**


	32. Happy New Year

**December 31th 2011, Saturday**

**Suzaku's House**

**9:22 AM**

"Azula even if you will stay with me, I am afraid you will still have to use your father surname for the rest of the year" said Ursa as she helped her daughter to unpack her things in her new room, which was a lot smaller then the old, but Azula didn't mind after all it was half empty

"does father still have my custody?" she asked putting some clothers in her dresser, with her left now free arm

"Yes, but if he doesn't want certain facts to spread, he will have to let you stay with me" Ursa asked with a small smirk, before turning serious

"you should have told me about his attitude sooner" she said looking at Azula still bandaged arm, she didn't answer as she didn't know what to answer

"well it doesn't matter now, nobody will try to hurt you there and you can continue your training in judo, when you are fully healed" Ursa said with a full smile.

**10:14 AM**

**Garden**

"I am glad you live so close to me, now we visit each other anytime and more ofter then before" said Ty lee giving Azula a hug at which she was unresponsive

"Ty lee after what we went trough it will take some time for us to get back being best friends, I still can't believe you thought I betrayed you" she said, Ty lee frowned at this and stepped back

"but you did! You were the only one who knew those things!" she accused, Azula frowned back and said before going back inside

"like I said before as long you think that I am afraid we can't be friends anymore" but she was stopped

"It's because of her isn't it! what does she has more them me! I have know you since forever and she knows you by two months at the most!" Ty lee shouted

"While I am sure Katara trusts me but you do not, my decision about your friendship doesn't involve Katara at all" she answered going back inside, this literally broke the girl heart, who went back inside her own house across the road, then Zuko come out his hiding smirk with a small smirk and called Mai

Now neither of them will ever talk to Azula ever again, and Zuko had an half idea to turn Katara against his sister too.

**23:57 PM**

"Common everybody get ready it's almost midnight!" shouted Iroh taking out a bottle of champagne, Zuko, Azula, Ursa and Lu ten went around the table

"I wonder why Ty lee didn't want to come?" questioned Ursa, Azula answered quietly

"we had an argument"

**23:58 PM**

**Ty lee's bathroom**

Ty lee sat on the floor crying

"I love you Azula" she murmured taking out a razor and pressing it against her wrist delineating the first of many cuts

23:59 PM

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Shouted Iroh some seconds before the right time

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...mhhhhhhhhhhhhh this isn't right Ty lee should have started cutting later when Azula *BIIIIIIIIIP* but it actually makes more sense before, Azula wasn't exactly nice there but it would have made her too OOC from her original personality to make her do otherwise, besides anyone would be pissed if it was accused for something it didn't do...by the way when Azula and Ty lee will have a similar argument in the Cannibal Holocaust special<br>**

**SelenaPotterSailorMoon: Azula's aunt is dead so she doesn't run that risk  
><strong>

**LifeTimesWorth: prepare tissues for later chapters  
><strong>

**Heylow: thank you  
><strong>

**Rioshix: the freacky part is that Azula is her aunt twin so indirect Zhaozula?...ok now I am going to threw up too  
><strong>

**Dolpher: that's understable (did I spell that right?)  
><strong>

**N3phtys: you will get surprised; at the last Iroh defens her  
><strong>

**Azula's nicer twin: well he got shoot by Hahn, who was looking for his sister, but let's not forget who put that maniac aganist her in the first place  
><strong>

** Lillian: sorry since my Christmars spirit is completely dead this chapters are a lot forced and that's why they are short.**

**i forgot my password O: I doubt she will  
><strong>

**Azula4ever: no problem**

**There it is the new update list:**

**January 4th 2012 Wednesday - Overprotective**

**January 6th **2012 **Friday - Sweet's Rampage**

**January 15th **2012 **Sunday - Hanging out**

**January 16th **2012 **Monday - The first match**

**January 18th **2012 **Wednesday - Enemy**

**January 26th **2012 **Thusday - Finals**

**January 30th **2012 **Monday - Good Job**

**Thank you for reviewing **and HAPPY NEW YEAR**  
><strong>


	33. Overprotective

**January 4th 2012, Wednesday**

**Suzaku's house**

**8:11 AM**

Azula was currently trying to eat her breakfast, before Ursa noticed she wasn't and started to force feed her or something similar

"Good morning Azula" greeted her Uncle sitting down

"Good morning Uncle" Azula answered back as wave of dizziness hit her

"Are you okay you look a little pale" Iroh said concerned

"I am fine, I just need to take some fresh air" she said and walked away to the garden, Eboshi followed her like usual.

"Iroh where is Azula?" asked Ursa seeing the almost untouched breakfast

"She said she needed some fresh air and went for a walk in the garden" he answered taking a slip of his tea, Ursa frowned at this before going outside.

**The Garden**

**8:24 AM**

"Azula what are you doing?" asked Ursa seeing her daughter throw a yellow Frisbee, which was immediately taken by Eboshi, who jumped in air

"playing with the dog?" she said in a questioning tone, Ursa crossed her arms and exclaimed in an authoritative tone

"go back in the house and finish your breakfast, you shouldn't be outside or else you might get sick, you haven't fully recovered yet, remember?" Azula sighed and went back inside followed by a disappointed Eboshi, who still had the Frisbee in it's mouth and wanted to play.

**8:41 AM**

"I think you should apologize to Ty lee, I haven't seen her around for a while and the one time I did she really looked depressed" Ursa said once Azula finished her breakfast

"she accused me of something I didn't do, she is the one who had to apologize" right then the woman inquired

"so your pride is more important then your friend?" Azula looked at her like she was crazy

"sometimes taking the fault for something you didn't do isn't so bad if not taking it means losing a friend" Ursa explained

"are you suggesting to lie?" the girl asked

"Ty lee is such a sweet girl, she is really fond of your friendship and I can tell you are too so why should you two lose something so valuable over a stupid argument?" Azula thought about it a little before saying

"A friendship based on lies and mistrust isn't one I want to save" Ursa looked at her a little before saying with a smile

"I am so proud of you" just then something come to Azula's mind

"eh mom there is a big problem" she said

"what is it dear?" Ursa asked curious

"on the sixteen of this month there is the first match of the tournament" Azula said

"so what?" the mother said not understanding the problem

"you won't let me participate or I am wrong?" she explained

"of course not dear, I am sure your teammates can handle the situation after all Gaoling High's judo team isn't that strong" Ursa simply said, Azula face palmed herself...there was no way Katara and Teo would be able to actually fight a judo match and win!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ops! Ursa will not let Azula partecipate in the next judo's match...by the way next chapter is "particular" and is supposed to be fun<strong>

**Pulchron Procrustes: I can't picture Umbrige saying that o.O...however there are good AU highschool stories like "Life is like a Metaphor" or "Love Story: Love at First Sight"...by the way you are right I misspell a lot without even notice because I mix between languages O_o I will re read and fix when I don't have to study. by the way I think you meant Pulchrum... **

**Lillian: thank you**

**Azula's nicer twin: you have no idea how wrong one of his plans wil go *evil grin* by the way you reviewed twice with the same text**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: he will probaly do so, thank you**

** Dolpher: I love cliffhangers, thank you**

**Rioshix: I always thought of Ty lee as a fragile person and there is one thing called Mai that can complicate Zuko's plans**

** VividDreamer624: I will, next chapter will be "interessing" **

** see you next Friday!**


	34. Sweet's Rampage

**January 6th 2012, Friday**

Azula is in her bed trying to sleep, even if it felt like her room was boiling, which was really strange since it is winter, but such detail is lost to her as she threw away her blankets hoping to lower the intolerable temperature

"hey wake up girl!" said an unfamiliar voice, Azula opened her eyes and saw no one so she closed them again

"I am over there!" it said again, Azula looked again impatient and ready to strangle whoever is disturbing her, only to stay speckles and frozen as she saw a chocolate bar with a small licorice spear sitting on her chest, looking at her

"finally now Together, you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world! we will dominate the earth!" it said and jumped up and down, Azula looked at it puzzled before saying

"oh a dream" then she close her eyes again

"HOW DARE YOU TO IGNORE ME!" it shouted, Azula just hit it with her hand and sent it flying across the room

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMAN!" Azula yawned and went back to sleep, when she smelled something burning and jumped awake only to find herself in the middle of ruins.

"what is going on there!" she said and looked around only to see ruins all over her

"AZULA THIS IS TERRIBLE" said a voice, the girl turned and saw Katara running towards her dressed in a outdated blue dress and with a strange necklace

"Katara? Did you dress in the dark?" Azula said pointing at her, Katara looked at her questionably and half angry

"those are my everyday clothers!" The Seiryu just looked at her expressionless and said

"you look like you came from a poor village in the south pole" The girl flumed before saying

"In case you have forgotten I came from the south pole!" Azula had a very confused expression

"what are you talking about? You told me you were born in Alaska" now Katara had her same expression

"Alaska? What are you talking about? I've never heard of such place, did you hit your head?"

"What?, no" The girl immediately said, just then something really strange happened some water started to flow in the air and wrapped itself around Katara's hand, in response Azula stepped back around ten feet

"come there let me check! You are acting really strange today, are you having a relapse?" the girl said running after her trying to touch her with the water covered hand

"ah don't touch me with that thing!" she said running away

"Common Azula the chocolate kingdom is attacking, many people have already be eaten! This is no time to act crazy" Katara said not giving out, the girl turned and shouted

"CHOCOLATE DOESN'T EAT PEOPLE, YOU ARE CRAZY!" just then Azula slammed into somebody, they both fell on their butts

"love what are you doing?" Ty lee said rubbing her backside, Azula paled

"l-love?" she said shaking, in response Ty lee jumped forward and kissed her before resting her head on her shoulder, during the whole process Azula blushed silently

"Those evil chocolate bars are destroying the Fire nation!" Ty lee said and hugged her tightly burring her head in her _friend_ chest

"The fire what?" Azula asked just then Katara reached her and said

"Ty lee thank Yue you stopped her!"

"why?" Ty lee asked confused

"Thank Yue? what does that brat have to say in this?" Katara hit her in the head

"don't insult my Goddess!" she said fluming

"hey don't hit my wife!" Ty lee shouted holding Azula protectively, at this exclamation Azula completely froze

"I think she is having a relapse!" Katara said some human sized chocolate bars appeared

"Zula use your fire to melt them!" Ty lee shouted pushing her forward

"my what?" Azula questioned, Katara face palmed and said

"I knew she was relapsing! This is just like that time in the Asylum" Azula felt offended and said

"I never went to an Asylum!"

"nooooooooooo Zula we need you right now! This is no time to relapse" Ty lee said crying just then Zuko come out of no where and melted them...dressed in a red robe

"Zuko why did you dress like that? How did you do that? And what is that thing in your hair?" Azula asked pointing to the golden crown sized hair pin on her brother head

"Azula did you hit your head or what this is my normal royal attire and I just fire bended" he answered and turned only to have Azula scream at the sight of a big burn scar on the left side of his face

"what happened to you!" she screamed at him, Zuko looked puzzled at her

"is she relapsing?" he asked to Ty lee and Katara who nodded in response

"this is bad! Only her fire can melt the King of Chocolate!"

"but it's so hot there why doesn't this king melt by itself?" she asked

" BOW TO THE CHOCOLATE KINGDOM AND PREPARE TO BE EATEN!" a mountain sized version of the chocolate bar that woke her up appeared

"oh I get it, all of this is a dream!" Azula exclaimed the whole group face palmed

"Azula you need to firebend at him now!" Zuko said urgently

"how do I do that?" she asked

"like this!" he said and threw a punch in the air at which followed a red fire blast that barely did anything to the evil chocolate bar

"Okay" Azula said and repeated a blur fire blast hit the chocolate, melting it and creating a large Tsunami of chocolate

"that wasn't a good idea, was it?" she exclaimed as the wave hit them.

**5:21 PM**

Azula jumped awake a patch of ice fell on her knees

"Easy my niece, you have a really bad fever" explained her Uncle pushing her back down

"Uncle I had the craziest dream ever" she said drowsily as Iroh put the ice back on her forehand

"oh really what was it about?" he asked curious

"Chocolate bars eating people and destroying towns" Azula explained

"oh...I believe it's time for some more medicine" Iron said perplexed getting up from his chair, then Azula questioned

"where is mom?" just as he reached the door

"she is training the kids in the dojo, I will be back in a minute" he answered and left, seconds later Zuko arrived and said

"see Mom only likes you for your Judo abilities, she never left me when I had a fever" he lied but Azula didn't know that

"you were nicer with that scar" she said, Zuko looked at her oddly

"what are you talking about?" he said

"I wonder how a chocolate bar would be able to eat a person" she wondered out aloud, just then Iron arrived with the medicine

"is she crazy?" he asked him

"well last time you had a fever like this you had a delirium about candy canes taking over the world" he answered

"I will go to get some more ice" Zuko said after a pause.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: don't worry only this chapter is like this...I couldn't stop myself from writing this since today is Epiphany and chocolate is cheaper so it's a good excuse to buy lot's of it.<strong>

**This is the first that came to my mind when I thought about today and so chocolate monster! **

**However on my DA account I updated the judo tournament matchs with correspetive dates on the description, every time a match happenes a new picture will be updated.**

**Lillian: I have a shedule for my updates...like tv shows, it's at the end of the December last chapter, however this chapter is much longer.**

** Rioshix: you are right.**

**LifeTimesworth: has Azula ever liked listening to anybody?**

**Azula4ever: lol most of reviews and probably the readers have the same feeling...I wonder why XD**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: Ursa gets overprotective by nature but sometimes her love for Judo interferes with that**

**i forgot my password O: that will take a long time but she will.**


	35. Hanging Out

**January 15th 2012, Sunday**

**9:12 AM**

Azula is walking Eboshi near the poor part of the city, she knows Ursa will have a heart attack and will probably punish her for this, but she really needed to get some fresh air and some time away from her mother, who is being a little too overprotective.

Azula is sure she is acting like that only because she doesn't want her little judo prodigy to get incapacitated for a tournament in the summer, yep she saw the sign in documents with her name on!

The girl was so focused in her thoughts that she bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you are going!" Azula hissed and started to walk away, only to get grabbed on her right wrist by an tanned hand

"I was standing still" a boy said calmly with a cigarette in the mouth, he had black eyes, short brown hair and a lightly tanned skin, he was taller the Azula of at the last twenty centimeters

"Fine, I was distracted, now let go of me" she said, Eboshi watched the scene curiously

"only if you take a coffee with me, my treat" he offered with a smile pointing to a coffee shop

"I am walking my dog" she pointed out, Eboshi barked in agreement

"so what?" he said, Azula sighed and explained

"Dogs are not allowed in Coffee shops" at this the boy laughed and exclaimed

"I know the owner, don't worry" Azula frowned she didn't want to go anywhere with him, as much handsome he may be...wait where did that come from?

"I must go home, my mother might worry if I am late" she said, this seemed to convince him

"I will let you go only if you tell me your name" he said, Azula's frown deepened

"it's rude to ask for someone name, without telling yours first" she said, the boy smiled and answered

"I am Jet, now your turn"

"I am Azula, now let me go" she said, barely containing herself from throwing him on the ground with a judo move, Jet let go of her, Azula stormed away in her house direction

"You owe me a date!" he shouted after her, she heard him and blushed a little unconsciously

**10:24 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

"where were you?" Ursa asked arms crossed

"I was hanging out with Eboshi" Azula answered

"Walking the dog out wouldn't have took you so long" she exclaimed, at this Azula said crossing her arms

"I wanted some air" the mother didn't seem to like this answer

"Azula you have to take it easy for some time or else you won't be able to participate even in the next match" she said, angering her daughter stormed away in her own room followed by her dog

"no TV for a week " she heard her mother say, Azula didn't care much about this punishment, she had always preferred books to silly TV shows

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -_-'' thank my teacher for this shortness, I spent my christmars holidays making an isometrich cross-section of an appartment and she tells me to do it all over again two days before I have to turn it in<strong>

**Thank you for reviwing, I will answer tomorrow as I am tired right now...by the way LifeTimesWorth do you prefer a long oneshot but have to wait for it or short multi-chapter story and have first chapter now?**

**EDIT 17/01/2012**

**i forgot my password O: well I am glad you liked it**

**Rioshix: a little**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: dreams are crazy.**

**Azula4ever: well I have dreams of Pennywise the Clown chasing me around so that two of us**

**Dolpher: I was actually thinking of that simpson episode when homer dreams about chocolate town or something like that but that works as well...however I thought that crossing the streams was bad  
><strong>


	36. The first match

**January 16th 2012, Monday**

**16:36 AM**

The Judo team of avatar high entered the impotent Agni Kai stadium, situated in the perfect center of Elemental City.

The place is in circular shape and looks like a sphere, it's adorned in red and gold colors, it's divided in four floors each specialized in a particular sport.

The first is for Football, then Basketball, Kick boxing and Judo

Azula, Pipsqueak Longshot and Smellerbee aren't much impressed by it as they had already seen it much times in the past, but Katara and Teo started at it in awe.

Katara is actually excited about the match, she really started to enjoy judo in those past weeks and wanted to prove herself.

Teo on the other hand is scared to death, sure he wanted to prove himself to his father, but he didn't feel ready to fight in a real match

"Teo loosen up, you are too tense" Azula exclaimed sensing his nervousness

**Locker room**

**16:59 AM**

"Mister Bumi in which order will we fight" asked Katara , the old man looked at them with crazy eyes

"well let me see, Longshot, Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, Katara and Teo will fight, I stay with Azula on the sidelines, then we will all go on a roller coaster trained by pigs!" he said and started to laugh madly, the group sweat dropped at his words.

**Judo Arena**

**17:26 AM**

"Ladies and Gentleman I am Xin Fu owner of the Agni Kai stadium and official announcer gladly start the first match of our annual Judo Tournament within the twelve high schools of our city, as you know we have already settled the matches and today Gaoling and Avatar high judo team with face each other" a well build man with short back hair and gray eyes announced though a microphone at the center of the tatami, with an enthusiastic smile even if the seats were almost empty, only Ursa, Iroh seated in the front seemed to enjoy the show, while Zuko was forced to come, Mai tagged along and Ty lee was with Chan on a date.

Katara's family could not afford the tickets so they were absent.

"Now on my right the Avatar Team on my left Gaoling Team, the first who gets to five points wins" he said pointing to each of them and added

"first fighters are Longshot and Gopher" said persons got on the center of the tatami, Longshot opponent is a little bigger then him, he is bald with some bread and has a confident smile, broken in a snarl as Longshot made him fall with a single assault

"One point for Avatar, zero for Gaoling" Xin Fu announced

"Finn from Gaoling goes on the tatami" a fat boy faced Longshot, who got beat after five minutes of struggles

"One Point for Avatar, One for Gaoling, Smellerbee from Avatar goes on the tatami " sadly Smellerbee didn't last a minute and left angrily the tatami.

"One Point for Avatar, Two for Gaoling, Pipsqueak from Avatar goes on the tatami" the announcer said, Pipsqueak beat his opponent with some struggle and the next named Gecko so now their team had three points.

Katara went to the Tatami center her opponent was named Hunter and was much taller then her and probably stronger, however he was also overconfident and the girl used that to her advantage as she used a sloppy Deashi Harai and won the match

"we still have to work on that , don't use it again the next opponent will be prepared" Azula shouted to her, but Katara didn't listen so she made the same mistake of her last opponent, a man big like Pipsqueak named Hip and lost.

"Four Points for Avatar, Four for Gaoling, Teo from Avatar goes on the tatami" the speaker announced, the moment he said that Teo run away in fear making the adversary team laugh

"If no one from team avatar goes to the tatami I will have to declare Gaoling winner" he said and Azula knew she had no choice and stepped on the tatami to her mother horror, who shouted her to do not.

Azula decided to do a quick Hane Goshi, Hip had no chance of winning despite his mole.

However Azula still healing ribs didn't like this at all and her mother even less as she got grounded for a week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: why do teachers get madder then Bumi at the end of the semester? my History and Latin teacher put a test for tomorrow and only told us today o.O<strong>

**by the way I still in high school as I got held back a year, I actually let myself get held back just to change my classmaters, my actual class dislikes me but they just ignore me and don't pick on me like the last, seriusly what did my poor bicycle do to them? -_-'''**

**Well I will graduate this year then I plan to work for one year to pay for the accademy, then I will go to Tokyo Designer Gakuin (TDG) College in Japan.**

**However I will edit the chapters with your answers tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**EDIT 17/01/2012**

**LifeTimesWorth: okay I will do that, well Azula got out without telling her and left for at the last one hour and half, if I had a daughter and she did that I would get mad**

**Roz Under Pressure: I always saw Jet like a playboy; I am glad I managed to keep most of my characters IC even with the different settings; your are right a backstory about Ozai and Ursa meeting would be interessing, I will think about doing it; you may not feel much sorry for him in the future...that is if I can actually bring myself to write that part or change it with something lighter...**

**Gaberblitz: I believe I answered this question on my little rant up there.**

**Greader: don't give Ursa ideas**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: Azula went out without telling anybody  
><strong>

**Azula4ever: more jetzula tomorrow**

**Rioshix: what about Aangzula *evil smile*?  
><strong>


	37. Enemy

**January 18th 2012, Wednesday**

**10:32 AM**

**Dai lee High**

"why did you call me Mr Long Feng?" Jet asked crossing his arms, he was taking a very nice nap in the classroom, a middle aged man half bald dressed in green chines styled clothers

"one of my spies saw you with an interesting girl last Sunday" he explained with a smirk, Jet raised an eyebrow he said

"so what, I meet girls and screw them over all the time" Long Feng took out a photo and gave it to Jet, it was of Azula

"This girl is our primary enemy this year, she joined your old team" he said,

"so what do you want me to do? Don't you send your lackeys to do that type of jobs?" the boy said irritated, Long Feng took no insult to this and gave out an information that will make Jet do anything he wanted against the girl

"She is Ozai Seiryu's daughter" at this Jet turned cold and repeated

"what do you want me to do?" Long Feng smirked widely and said

"we cannot use your other methods because of her father, but we won't need to harm her physically" Jet stayed silent eager to know what he had to do to destroy one of those richest daddy girls

"I want you to seduce her and then leave her when she is weak the most" he said, Jet was a little disgusted by the idea but

"I will do it"

**4:47 PM**

**Avatar high**

**Judo club room**

Teo decided to show up today with his uniform on hand, the whole group looked at him and a long time of silence passed

"I am sorry for leaving guys, I really not suited for sports and I am coward so I decide to leave the club" he said put his uniform on the ground started to walk away in shame

"come back there you idiot!" Azula exclaimed with her hands on her hips, Teo stopped in his tracks

"I will not accept such apology from you!"

"I am really s" "SHUT UP I am not finished, if you want to get your honour and our respect back you have to fight for it" Azula interrupted Teo, who turned to her in shock

"you said you wanted to prove yourself to your father but all you proved was that you are a coward so man up and take your uniform, I prepared an hell of a training for you!" she continued, the other members nodded in approval and encouraged him to do so.

He did.

But after Azula's training, Katara had to ask Sokka to help her to carry him home.

* * *

><p>AN: this chapter is short...but the next is longer.<p>

SerenaPotterSailorMoon: Azula got her revenge there

Roz Under Pressure: well when I originaly wrote this story, It was during Zutara week so to honor that I wanted to make a Zutara pairing and put Aang with Azula as I didn't want to make them stay alone, but that was before better ideas started to flow in my mind now the story became much more complex.

however neither Zutara or Aangzula are the final ships of the story

PresentdayPresentTime: I am glad you liked it

LifeTimesWorth: having a shedule of updates kind gets me to work maybe you should try; well Azula isn't used to having such a concerned and present parent, all Ozai ever did since he got her custody was to leave her alone with tutors and maids.

Rioshix: that only think I am afraid when I go is radiations as my body has a highter chance of getting tumors because both my parents had one. well some of my classmaters tried to approach me but there are no contact points and my mentality is completely different from theirs.


	38. Finals

**January 26th 2012, Thursday**

Today at Avatar high is a stressful day for all students as it is the last day of finals.

A whole day made of written tests in all subject: Math, English, Biology, History of art, Physics, Latin, Astronomical Geography, History and Philosophy.

* * *

><p><strong>8:12 AM<strong>

**Teo's Class**

"all right kids, this test is easy I am sure you all capable of doing it" Gyatso said with a bright smile on his face as he gave the history test to everybody.

As soon as it touched his desk Teo looked at the paper and smiled, those were all easy questions that even a mule could answer

**Pipsqueak's Class**

"I have made this test as easy as possible, don't screw up" Pakku' substitute, an old lady with a topknot dressed in green said with a smirk as all the class looked at the paper in horror, there were things that they barely mentioned and they didn't how to solve an exercise about those

Luckily for Pipsqueak Azula had anticipated some things to him, unluckily for him all the calculus are very complicated and he didn't have a calculator

**Azula's Class**

"you will all make a essay about one of those themes I am going to pass to you" Hama said handing out the papers.

Azula read quickly the themes: The woman's rights, The use of cellphones, The Negative Capability of John Keats.

Azula decided to do the last one as it looked more complicated, while Katara took the first, Zuko the second, Mai took the same as Azula.

* * *

><p><strong>10:40 AM<strong>

**Teo's class**

Everyone finished the History test 10 minutes in advantage so Gyatso gave them the Philosophy one earlier, it consisted of just two questions about Schopenhauer: The pessimism of Schopenhauer; The irrational turn.

Teo started to do these with no worry at all

**Pipsqueak's class**

Pipsqueak is still worried about his math test so when the History of art teacher gives him the test he cannot fully concentrate on it even if the questions are easy: Explain the trencadis, Explain the technique used in "The Scream" by Edvard Much, Explain the pointillism.

**Azula's class**

Hama gave out the Latin test, this was a really complicated as the author of the text they had to translate in english was Senaca.

The only people who didn't panic were Katara and Azula, Zuko gave out after the reading it, Sokka started to smack the desk with his head and Mai was slowly going into panic but she didn't give up.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 PM<strong>

**Teo's Class**

The physic's test come out from the dark pits of hell, it's full of questions and exercises about all nine chapters studied from the start of the year to now, and to be more precise four were studied before Christmas and five in the last two weeks.

The only one capable of doing it is Teo, cause his father taught him from early age all he need to know about it.

**Pipsqueak's class**

The Biology test wasn't very hard, but Pipsqueak didn't study for it as he was more worried about maths and he didn't like the subject so he didn't answer anything.

**Azula's class**

When the Astronomical Geography's text is given, almost everyone thought about instant suicide, everyone but the two prodigies of the class.

**2:36 PM**

Avatar High students started to make bets about who between Azula and Katara would make more points in total.

Almost everyone bet on Katara; Zuko and Mai were the only ones to bet on Azula.

* * *

><p><strong>3:02 AM<strong>

**Seiryu's Mansion**

Ozai is in his office staring blackly at the finished papers, then he opened a drawer of his desk and took out a vial of heroine and stared at it for a moment, then he took out a syringe and started to fill it with the substance.

Ozai raised his sleeve and inserted the needle in his arm and injected it like he had been doing since Azula left.

He didn't know why but since she did, he felt even more empty then usual and alcohol couldn't fill his infinite emptiness anymore so he started to experience new things.

This new things are destroying his emptiness and what's left of himself

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter came out shorter then I expected o.O<strong>

**However the important part about it is the "bet" part, let's just say that someone loses a big sum of money and becames "hanh 2 the revenge" sane but furious version**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 0502/2012: I added Ozai's Piece**

**i forgot my password O: thank you, we will see in May**

**Rioshix: I hope so**

**Dolpher: Azula takes judo really seriusly; besides she wanted to get back at him for chickening out.**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: that's a surprise XD**

**Azula4ever: there will be jetzula, as for Sokkla well there is chapter in which they go on a fake date does that count?**

**azumisazureflames: I wouldn't bet on that, however there won't be any Azutara besides friendship**


	39. Good Job

**January 30th 2012, Monday**

**8:01 AM**

The results to the exams came out today.

In Avatar High there are two types of results.

The first is obtained by the single test and it's rated with a character between A and F (except E) like a normal American school.

The second is given by a total score, to each character is given a numeric value: A (10); B (8); C (6); D (4) ; F(0), any + sign values one extra point but if the subject is Maths two, then they are added together to form a sort of high score, which is public and can be seen by anyone.

Hide is happy, he knows that by now he would have at the last doubled his money thanks to his bet.

He walked sure of himself to the results board, not noticing the people who looked at it in horror

"out of the way" he said pushing some people away, only to freeze at the results

Azula Seiryu 100/100; Katara Mizu 96/100

Hide Spartacus 13/100

In short he just lost three thousand dollars and his mother will kill him for such pitiful results, well at the last his father didn't care as long he aced in football

However he stole that money from his father and now it's gone.

He is in serious trouble and he could think of only one person to blame: Azula Seiryu

* * *

><p>Mai Darkhole 74100; Zuko Suzaku 61/100

Mai and Zuko saw the results and were no surprised at all

"Zuko you sister may be a bitch, but we just won five thousand dollars with five dollars thanks to her" she said, Zuko smiled proudly without even noticing for few seconds, but Mai did

"how about we go to nice restaurant, tonight?" he asked

* * *

><p>Sokka 59100

Sokka looked at the results badly, his sister was beaten by that Seiryu

"Dammit she is gonna lose the scholarship to that bastard if I don't do something" he said.

When Katara saw the results, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Azula, next time she would do a perfect score as well.

* * *

><p>Teo Mac 85100; Mark (Pipsqueak) 44/100; Ty lee 63/100; Joanne (Smellerbee) 56/100; John (Longshot) 72/100

* * *

><p>In all of this Azula didn't give a damn.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6:41 PM<strong>

Azula just got out school, when she saw her mother's car parked in front the school like a many days beforehand, however she still wasn't used to it and actually enjoyed walking home on foot.

Azula entered the car and was greeted by a burrito, she looked at it strangely

"so eat it, you really did a fabulous job with your grades" Ursa said with a smile, Azula took it from her hand and started to eat it, it was delicious, probably the best burrito of her life

"tonight we eat ramen" Ursa declared, Azula really looked forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>7:56 PM<strong>

"Azula your father is on the phone" Ursa said in a non enthusiastic way, Azula answered the phone only to hear a single phase

"Good Job" before he hang up.

The girl didn't expect anything less, that is all her father would ever give to her, but she wished he would give something more.

* * *

><p><strong>8:31 PM<strong>

**Restaurant Aishiteru**

Zuko and Mai are sitting at a table

"so the finals didn't go so bad as you thought, didn't they?" Mai said with a small smile, Zuko just looked at her and said

"I did better then last time but mother didn't notice" he said bitterly, Mai frowned a little as he continued

"all because Azula did a perfect score! I wish she was never born" Zuko said obliviously angry

"you don't mean that" Mai said a little uncertain, Zuko immediately faked a smile and said

"you are right, sorry I am just a little angry"

"well if I had a sister like yours I would be too" she said not giving importance to the conversation they just had

"so what do want to order?" he asked with a smile

the rest of their date went fabulously well

* * *

><p><strong>AN: reviews from this and last chapter will be answered bethween tomorrow and the day after<strong>

** Update List **

**February 4th Saturday - Coffee**

**February 11th Saturday - He is crazy **

**February 14th Tuesday - Valentine's day**

**February 16th Thusday - Second match**

**February 19th Sunday - A little pest**

**February 20th Monday - Presidents'day**

**February 29th Wednesday - Masked party**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 0502/2012:**

**Added Zuko and Mai date, I noticed I don't give much space to other couples...and now I learned that I have no idea of how a date goes o.o**

**Dolpher: well if they are caught cheating they will be kicked out of the school.**

**i forgot my password O: she won, but you already knew that**

**Rioshix: you won virtual cookies**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: lol think of me that I have to actually do that subjects**

**LifeTimesWorth: really? I find them easy and would have been able to answer them all if I didn't find all the subjects boring as hell.  
><strong>


	40. Coffee

**February 4th 2012, Saturday**

Everyone noticed changes in Ty lee, since the end of the year the once cheerful girl entered into a depressed state.

Many people thought that she did because Chan left her, but Azula and Mai knew better.

Mai knew the cause because Zuko told her what Azula did to her, but she hoped Ty lee would get over it in a week or two and learn the lesson about getting involved with a psycho , however this wasn't the case.

Right now Mai really wants to grab a chainsaw and chop off Azula's legs, just thinking about the doubts she had about her makes her blood boil in rage!

Azula for once didn't understand the problem but she knew Chan wasn't the cause

* * *

><p><strong>2:33 PM<strong>

**Avatar High Cafeteria**

"I want to leave the team" Ty lee announced to the whole cheerleader team, but in particular to Suki the Capitan.

The whole table went silent and everyone but Suki protested while Ty lee didn't have even the courage to look at them in the eye, then Suki spoke and everyone fell silent

"Ty lee, you have some problems right now and those problems are the cause of your unacceptable performance in the last weeks" Ty lee got even more interested in the floor as a sense of shame got inside her "I officially dismiss you from the team, but I hope to see you back next year" the girl got away as the others started to murmur.

A pair of golden eyes saw the scene and followed her

* * *

><p><strong>2:41 PM<strong>

**Girls bathroom**

Ty lee looks at the mirror and feels empty, she just gave up to one of things she loved the most because she couldn't get over the fact that the one she loved more in absolute didn't want her around, honestly the girl didn't know what hurt her more.

Suddenly she didn't care if she was at school she had the sudden and unstoppable urge to cut, but she didn't bring anything sharp with her so she started to scratch furiously her wrist

"Ty lee what are you doing? stop!" a voice shouted and Ty lee froze and started to shake

"Azula?" she asked hopefully and turned with tears in her eyes

"No, it's me Mai" she said, Ty lee looked at her for few moments before she broke down crying.

* * *

><p><strong>2:45 PM<strong>

**Roof**

Azula had a strange sensation like she should be somewhere else

* * *

><p><strong>4:33 PM<strong>

"Azula" Mai called her moments after the lessons ended, Azula turned

"Mai?" she said in a questioning tone, right after a slap collided to her face at full force

"Stay away from Ty lee, monster" Mai said knowing how that word would affect her ex-friend, who took her backpack and left in hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>5:24 PM<strong>

Azula didn't go to the club instead she wandered around the city lost in dark thoughts when

"Hey Azula! Wait up" a male voice said, Azula turned and saw that boy she bumped into some weeks ago come towards her

" what do you want?" she asked irritated once he reached her

"you seem so tense what about a coffee?" he asked with a charming smile, Azula looked away and blushed a little

"...fine" she answered

And that how she ended up having a date with Jet next saturday

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter is so depressing -_-''' ...check out tomorrow the last two chapters I will add some scenes along the comments answers.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 0502/2012 I put the review answers :)  
><strong>

**Azula'snicwrtwin: thank you**

**Rioshix: I am glad you like it**

**Lillian 3: I am working on that but is not easy, I corrected it thank you for pointing it out**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: whoa that's freacky, mine won't come for at the last two weeks**

**Thank you to all my reviews see you on Saturday with "He's crazy"**


	41. He's Crazy

**February 11th 2012, Saturday**

**5:51 PM**

**Suzaku's House**

**Kitchen**

Mother and Daughter are seated at the kitchen's table in opposite sides

"So I have to leave you to the amusement Park at eight and pick you up at ten?" Ursa asked with a smile

"yea" Azula answered, then suddenly

"awwwwwww my niece first date!" they both turned and saw Iroh with a big grin on his face

"cut it off Uncle, it's not a date!" Azula immediately denied, she was just going out with that boy as a friend

"well in any case, I will have to warn you about men urges!" Iroh said with a spooky voice and his face darkening, Azula looked at him confused

"what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Iroh just continued

"there are three important rules you have to know" he held out three fingers

"rule number one, if he touches you, kick him in the groin" Azula stared at him puzzled, Iroh lowered one finger

"Rule number two, if he kisses you, kick him in the groin" the he added after lowering another finger

"and the most important of all, if he tries to bring you to bed, kick him in the groin, then call me and I will come with gardening scissors!"

"why should he take me to bed? and what about gardening scissors?" Azula asked confused

"to chop off his p" he started to explain only to be stopped by Ursa

"that's enough Iroh, why don't you go to buy tea? it's almost finished" she said, at the word tea and finished in the same phase Iroh got out the house fast as lighting

"you father gave you the talk, right?" Ursa asked carefully

"what are you talking about?"Azula asked back as he mother gave out an exasperated sigh and started to explain

"alright Azula, listen carefully to what I am about the say..."

**7:16 PM**

"...and that's how babies are made" Ursa finished as a pale Azula stared at her with a disgusted expression

"so in the immediate future I will start to lose blood down there for the next forty years or so?"

"only for five times a month, dear"

**8:12 PM**

Jet is waiting impatiently at the entrance of the amusement park, he had already brought two tickets , with Long Feng money of course.

Finally that spoiled brat arrived with her mother

"you must be Jet, I am Azula's mother, nice to meet you" Ursa said holding out an hand, he shacked it and said

"it's my pleasure, Mrs Seiryu"

"oh it's Suzaku, I divorced from my husband"

-wait like Zuko Suzaku?- he asked himself mentally as he apologized

"don't worry dear, so I will be going now, have fun you two" Ursa said and left

"so, what do we do now?" Azula asked, Jet smirked and said

"we try all the roller coaster" then he took her hand and dragged her on all the riders of the park.

Azula didn't like this experience one bit and Jet ignored any protest she made, saying that she needed to loosen up

**10:10 PM**

**In Ursa's car**

"so how was it?" she asked, Azula crossed her arms and said

"horrible" Ursa raised an eyebrow

"what did he do?" she asked

"dragged me to all the roller coasters of the park! He is totally crazy!" Azula answered, Ursa started to laugh

"common Zulie, he didn't know you are scared of those"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sure you are wondering why was the date so short? and my answer is I have no idea how a date goes ...yup I am a forever alone T_T<strong>

**However cause I forgot about Zuko's birthday this month will have an extra chapter on 24th February**

**LifeTimesWorth: Azula just need to call her Uncle and he will come running with gardening scissors**

**big kataang fan: Aang comes in the summer, Kataang after a while**

**VividDreamer624: Azula doesn't think Ty lee cares about her that much**

**Rioshix: hang on**


	42. Valentine's Day

**February 14th 2012, Tuesday**

Today is San Valentine's day, the day in which lovers exchange chocolates and gifts, but it's also the day in which single people feel miserable...

**9:21 AM**

Ozai is restless, even the drugs are starting to lose effect and today he felt emptier then ever as it reminded him of better times, in which there was no big company on his shoulders, Ursa was still his wife and he could spend his free time playing with his children.

Now everything was different he was alone, he had to carry the weight of the biggest pharmaceutic in the world alone, he had to sacrifice his marriage and the relationship with his children.

He started to see them as only the next titular of Seiryu's Company and analyzed their abilities to find the best suited candidate, Ozai saw Azula fit for the position and took her under his wing, but that wasn't the only reason.

Ozai always believed that his Azula was the reincarnation of his sister, he really felt disgusted at himself for what he did to his little girl and that's why he let Ursa bring her away from him, but now he was completely alone so he made a phone call, he wanted to speak with his ex-wife even if for few minutes

* * *

><p><strong>9:26 AM<strong>

**Suzaku's house**

_RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG_

"hello Mrs Suzaku specking" Ursa said taking the phone

_Ursa I..._ Ursa frowned and interrupted him

"about what? Maybe about how you didn't explain our daughter anything about sex?"

_...you didn't tell her about it, didn't you?..._

"of course I did! She was going to a date with a boy without knowing anything!" Ursa raged

_YOU LET HER DATE A BOY? ARE YOU INSANE SHE COULD GET RAPED!_ he shouted

Then the line went dead, Ursa didn't know what to think

* * *

><p><strong>9:31 AM<strong>

**Dirty Office**

_RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG_

"Mr Combustion Man speaking" a well built man in a dark suit said

_I wish to hire you as bodyguard_ Ozai declared

"Give me your data sir and I will make sure you are protected with **_any_ **means" he said in a monotone voice

_It's not me you have to protect, I want you to protect my daughter without her knowing_ Ozai said, the man smiled

"that will cost double" he exclaimed

_I have much money to spare_

* * *

><p><strong>2:42 PM<strong>

**Around Avatar High**

Teo had brought some chocolates for Azula, but he had no idea of how actually give it to her, first he wanted to give her those in private, so no one would see his future humiliation and second he didn't have the guts to do it.

However his father has started to pressure him into inviting the girl to dinner at their house, he didn't have much time left to turn his lie into truth

**6:51 PM**

Teo is going to Azula's house, but when he got to the mansion, the maid told him that she was living with her mother and gave him the address, but when he actually arrived he saw something that broke his heart, Azula was talking to a boy, who had flowers in his hand.

Thinking she already had a boyfriend he left the scene heartbroken

* * *

><p><strong>6:52 PM<strong>

"what do you want?" Azula demanded seeing Jet at her front door with flowers

"well today is San valentine and I wanted to give you this, since you are my girlfriend" Jet answered with a smug smile and gave her the flowers

* * *

><p>Inside the house Mai and Zuko, who were busy making out just few moments ago, were spying them from the window in Zuko's room<p>

"Who is that guy? I don't like him, he looks like a delinquent" Zuko asked

"I have no idea, but I am sure your sister will not like his gift" Mai answered

"Why? All girls like flowers" Zuko inquired

* * *

><p>Azula took them...<p>

* * *

><p>"see?" Zuko pointed to the scene, but Mai gave out a little smile<p>

* * *

><p>...only to throw those back at the boy face<p>

"I am not and I will never be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed angry and went back inside her home

* * *

><p>"well, Azula hates flowers" her boyfriend frowned<p>

"are we sure she is not a lesbian?" he asked, Mai just rolled her eyes and resumed they make out activity

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if you are wondering why the chapter is so short is because it's only half of it, I took too much time doing my homework and didn't have time to finish it<br>**

**EDIT: The chapter is finished V_V, thank you for reviewing  
><strong>


	43. Second match

**February 16th 2012, Thursday**

**4:33 PM**

**Agni Kai stadium**

**Locker room**

"So what's our scheme today, Mr Bumi?" Azula asked as everyone circled around their teacher, who looked at them with crazed eyes

"oh it's really simple! Katara goes first, then Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot and Teo!" he announced with a crazed laugh, half of the team looked at him incredulous

"e-excuse me sir, why did you leave Azula out?" Teo asked with a trembling voice, he really didn't feel like going trough this again so soon

"well last time she took your place, now you get hers!" he answered and run out the room laughing like a maniac

"LETS GET BUTTERFLIES!" They heard him shouting

"we are dammed" said Longshot in a quite tone

"I wouldn't be so sure" Azula said and put an hand on Teo's shoulder, making him blush

"I trained our little coward over there no stop in the last weeks" she made a pause and continued

"I may not trust people, but I blindly trust myself to have done a wonderful job"

**5:31 PM**

**Judo arena**

Katara managed to beat Yung, her first opponent but her second, a girl named Oma beat her, but she was beaten easily by Pipsqueak, who got beaten by the next opponent Shu, who beat Smellerbee to but was beaten by Longshot.

Longshot managed to beat also his next opponent Gow but he could do nothing against Chin so now the destiny of the team rested on Teo shoulders

**6:02 PM**

"Four points to Avatar high and four points to Omashu high!" Xin Fu announced

"Teo from Avatar high goes on the tatami" he added a little uncertain as he saw Teo getting pale and looking ready to run away

"It's time for you to regain your honor" Azula exclaimed, Teo calmed down and asked a little timidly without thinking

"...if I win will you go out with me sometime in the future?" Azula's eyes widened and she asked back in a dangerous tone

"what did you say?"

"NOTHING!" he shouted and went to the tatami, under the audience laughs, the louder of all was Chin's who couldn't stop laughing...actually he laughed so much that he had an heart failure and died.

Two hours later the medics found out he was doped so Omashu got a disqualification for cheating.

Even if it wasn't technically his fault Teo felt really guilty for Chin's death and so he started to _change_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there are actually people who died from laugher O.o...well I had to do something to get rid of Chin, plus now Teo will became a "bad" boy.<strong>

**Reviews from Chapter 41:**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: Ozai made sure Azula never knew about those things, he even forbid her private teacher to tell her XD**

**big kataang fan: yup it's hard but I always manage to update something.**

**Rioshix: Iroh is so fun to write**

**Dopher: I glad you like it...and I have no idea about dates cause...? you mad me curious there**

**Chapter 42:**

**Rioshix: yea maybe**

**the silver and green: I corrected thanks =)**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: sure he is, he has an important role in the story too**

**Azula4ever: probably XD**

**see you on Sunday with a "Little Pest"**


	44. Little Pest

**February 19th 2012, Sunday**

**11:22 AM**

Azula is on her bed reading peacefully a book with Eboshi curled against her when her cellphone rang

"Who is it?" she answered it with a sigh

_It's me, Katara_ Azula rolled her eyes and said

"who is drying?"

_what?_

"I told you to call me only for death or life situation" the Seiryu exclaimed a little irritated

_there is a meeting of the club today, you must come_ Azula raised an eyebrow and asked suspicious

"Whatever we have to discuss can't wait tomorrow?"

_Nope it's urgent, come to Smellerbee' s house at 3:00_

"...fine..." Azula agreed

_see you later then!_

**3:02 PM**

**The orphan shelter**

When Azula arrived she saw paint equipment outside the building and Katara busy painting the outside wall of it with white paint

"What are you doing?" she asked

"painting the wall" Katara answered and kept going

"I can see that but why?" Azula asked, arms crossed, the other girl just smiled and said

"cause it needed to be done" then she took another brush and handled it to Azula

"what should I do with this?" the girl asked taking it

"help me of course" Katara answered with a smile

"no way in..." Azula started to say seconds before Katara glared her

"Fine, I will do it" she agreed against her will, then she added as she started to paint

"next time you call me for a meeting I won't show up"

**4:14 PM**

they almost finished when

"where are the others?" the younger girl asked

"They are on a trip in the woods around there, but we are not alone" Katara answered, Azula frowned at this but before she could ask what she meant by that, she was it by a splash of cold water right in the face, a childish voice laughed and ran away shouting

"THE MONSTER IS DOWN"

"DUKE THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!" Katara shouted after the child but didn't stop working, however Azula was another story altogether

"I . Must . Kill . A . Little . Pest" she murmured in a deadly tone and walked after Duke ready to commit murder, Katara just rolled her eyes and ignored the situation knowing full well that Azula wouldn't harm a child

But then she heard a loud scream, she run to Duke rescue and found him all tied up hanging from his ankles to the chandelier and Azula looking up to the poor child with a killer glance, which was scaring the child to death, making him cry.

"Azula put him down!" she almost shouted to her, the younger girl ignored her and so Katara tried to talk some sense into her

"he is just a child!" she said, but no effect then someone walked in and gasped

"you monster what have you done!" Azula turned to the voice and saw Smellerbee completely furious, at the magic word Azula completely raged and ran to Smellerbee and trowed her on the ground

"I challenge you to Judo match!" Smellerbee shouted to her outraged

"FINE!" Azula and stormed away followed by Katara.

Just outside the Orphan shelter Katara caught Azula by the arm

"what's wrong with you? People at school always insult and sometimes throw things at you but you never say anything, now a little child does the same and you hang him on a chandelier?" she asked, Azula freed her arm immediately and answered with a glare

"At school I have to behave myself, outside I don't have to" then she walked home completely furious.

Katara knew there was more to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Azula doesn't like the M word, you will know why tomorrow and remenber that on friday there will be an extra chapter.<strong>

**Azula4ever: lol he made his opponent laugh to death, he really did a good job XD**

**big kataang fan: well it has to pass to a Zutara stage before getting to the Kataang part**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: Bumi is really fun to write XD**

**Rioshix: don't die on me T_T**

**Dopher: you are right but heart failure is more funny XD**


	45. President's Day

**February 20th 2012, Monday**

**08:04 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

Azula couldn't believe her luck, today was president's day, meaning no school till tomorrow, sure she may be an excellent student but that doesn't mean she loves going to school, besides she didn't look forward to cleaning the tatami floor with Smellerbee or listening to those people at school, which are starting to get on her nerves.

Yesterday she over did it, but as long that word is involved, she can't help but get furious.

She absolutely loathes that word since...

"Azula breakfast is ready!" her mother interrupted her trail of thoughts

"I am coming!" Azula shouted back

**08:14 AM**

**Mizu's apartment**

"Katara what's wrong sweetie?" Kya asked her daughter seeing her a little gloomy

"It's just a friend of mine it's acting strange and I have no idea why" Katara confessed playing with her eggs

"what happened?" the mother asked

"a child soaked her in the face and as playback she hung him on a chandelier, then she threw another friend of mine on the ground, I never saw her so furious" Katara explained, Kya frowned a little

"this friend of yours seems pretty violent" she said, Katara immediately corrected her

"she isn't! People try to provoke her all the time but she never acted towards them, she never stops to their level even if they play pranks on her! She even saved a girl, who put around nasty rumors about her, from a car!" at this Kya put an hand on her chin and thought about the situation

"everyone have a weak point, maybe the child did or say something that made her angry" Kya suggested, Katara thought about it for a moment

"he just said -the monster is down-" she said then she figured it out

"...then Smellerbee came in and called her the same, so Azula has a problem with being called a monster!" she figured it out

"...but now that I know what should I do about it?" Katara asked

"talk to her about it, there must be a reason if she doesn't like being called like that" Kya suggested

"Thank you Mom, I love you!" Katara exclaimed and kissed her mother cheek then she run out the apartment

"come back for lunch!" Kya shouted after her with a smile.

**8:22 AM**

Azula's cellphone rang, the girl took it and rolled her eyes seeing the number

"what do you want Katara?" she asked a little pissed

_meet me at the park, I have to ask you something _ Katara said

"can't you ask me now?" Azula exclaimed in a questioning tone

_no It's something I have to ask you face to face_

"if I end up painting another house you are going to be so sorry about it" the girl exclaimed and hung up.

**8:36 AM**

Ty lee saw Azula going out and decided to follow her, without Azula noticing of course, at the same time someone else all dressed in black did the same

**9:02 AM**

**The park**

"so what do you want to ask me?" Azula asked seeing Katara seated on the glass

"why every time someone calls you a monster you blow up?" the girl asked going directly to the point, Ty lee from behind the blushed cringed to Katara's question knowing full well the consequence of such action

"That's not your business" Azula coldly said and walked away, Katara tried to follow her but was stopped by Ty lee

"Don't press her on it, it will just make her angrier!" she said

"what do you know about it?" Katara asked, Ty lee looked at her feet

"it's not my place to tell you" she answered, but Katara didn't give up

"please tell me, I just want to understand why she is so closed up to people" she said, Ty lee stayed silent few moments

"fine but don't tell her I told you!" she said and Katara nodded

"As you know Azula was home schooled, but at first she went to kindergarten like any other child" Ty lee paused

"however most of the children would make fun of her because she was smarter then any of them and called her freak or Monster, at first she didn't mind them but since her mother accidentally her the same she absolutely loathes it...that's what she told me in poor words" Ty lee explained

"thank you, see you to school" Katara said before going home

* * *

><p><strong>AN: new chapter next friday...however I feel like I forgot something<br>**

**the silver and green: as for someone who is about to die**

**Azula4ever: lol I got a mental image of Azula attacking lady gaga on the stage**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: well I don't think she does in canon too**


	46. Zuko's birthday

**February 24th 2012, Friday**

Today is Zuko's 19th birthday so a party is being hosted at his house, but there is a problem.

Zuko doesn't want Azula or her dammed dog to be there as it would bring questions and as consequence it would reveal that they are siblings.

**5:51 PM**

**Suzaku's house**

Everyone was putting on decorations for Zuko's party, Azula had just finished putting on a festoon

"Azula may I speak with you a moment" Zuko said, his sister looked at him and asked with a small smile

"sure, what do you want birthday boy?" by the frown on his face, Azula guessed he didn't catch the affectionate tone of her question

"follow me" he said half angry, then he went upstairs, Azula followed him rolling her eyes.

Zuko entered his room and invited Azula to do the same

"I don't want you or your dog at my party, I don't even want to see you downstairs." Zuko said, Azula listened to him with a black stare and her arms crossed

"Fine I will stay in my room the whole night" she answered and stormed off to her own room

**6:12 PM**

Zuko didn't quite believe she would stay put so the moment Eboshi entered her room, he locked the door

"you didn't need to lock me in you know!" Azula said to him though the door in an even but irritate tone

"why should I believe you? You always lie" Zuko answered.

* * *

><p>That night was one of the best Zuko ever had but at the same time it would have been even better if he only gave the chance or better a reason to his little sister to give him the electric guitar he always dreamed of.<p>

Now the instrument will stay wrapped in a red paper and hidden till someone finds it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: damn there was a Ty lee and Azula scene I didn't have the time to write cause I had to study for that dammed simulation, I had answer no more then five lines 10 questions, two for each subject in two hours...and a teacher today just told us we had to perpare for another test tomorrow -_-'''<strong>

**Cause that scene is actually important for the plot (Ty lee finds out something important) I will have to edit the chapter to add it.  
><strong>


	47. Masked Party

**February 29th 2012, Wednesday**

**2:15 PM**

**Avatar High**

**Lunch break**

"common it will be fun!" Katara exclaimed following a totally uninterested Azula

"stop bothering me, I will not go to a stupid masked party" she said going to her favorite spot

"well you will not go up there either" the older girl said and grabbed Azula by the arm, and tried to make her go to the cafeteria like any normal student, but Azula got free from her grip

"leave me alone" she said and continued her way, Katara sighed, Azula had refused to hang out with any of the team since that accident and even with her since last Friday.

Katara had the feeling that if she managed to bring her to that party Azula would have fun, but the Seiryu really didn't seem up to it.

**Roof**

**2:33 PM**

"Azula!" a cheerful voice called her out, Azula looked up from the book she was reading

"Ty lee you are late" she said as the girl sat down to her left

"Sorry it was hard to get Mai off me" Ty lee answered

"what did you do to get her so protective?" Azula asked, Ty lee paled a little

"I don't know" she answered softly, Azula instantaneously knew she was lying but pushed the matter aside

"so are you going to the party tonight?" Ty lee asked, the other girl rolled her eyes

"what's up with you people and this damned party?"

"oh please! I am going only if you are!" she pleaded and gave her puppy eyes, Azula sweat dropped a little

"can't we do something else?" Azula asked, Ty lee looked at her curious

"like what?" She said, the Seiryu thought about it a little

"we can go to see a movie"she said after a while

"but I want to dress up!" Ty lee pouted

"well we can go to see a marvel movie, a lot of people go to these dressed up like marvel heroes" she suggested, preferring that to going to a that party.

"that looks fun! I will pick up the costumes!"

oh shit...

**9:41 PM**

"eh Azula people are looking at us strangely" Ty lee said blushing, Azula crossed her arms and tried to get comfortable in her seat

"maybe because MoonDragon' s costume isn't pink but green?" Azula suggested looking at her friend dress

"but it looks better this way! Besides you look so cute in your Karma costume!" Ty lee answered

"next time we pick something better...and stay in the house" the girl said in embarrassment.

They were the only others who dressed up in the whole cinema

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE LIST:<strong>

**March 4 Sunday - Officialy a couple**

**March 8 Thusday - Girl's sleepover**

**March 16 Friday - Third match**

**March 17 Saturday - Third date**

**March 24 Sunday - Duel monsters**

**March 30 Friday - A party gone wrong**

**March 31 Saturday - Back to the mansion**


	48. Officially a Couple

**March 4th 2012, Sunday**

**8:14 AM**

**Long Feng's Office  
><strong>

"Jet why aren't you with the Seiryu girl yet?" Long Feng asked pissed

"she doesn't answer my calls, what should I do? kindnapp her and hope she gets Stockholm sydrome?" Jet said uncurant

"I don't care how you do it! if you don't get together with her before sunrise, I will throw you back to that life of poverty I got you from and have my guys devastate you old home!" he almost shouted, Jet paled

"I will not delude you, sir" he answered and left

"you better not" Long Feng murmured**  
><strong>

**9:24 AM**

**Park**

Azula is walking with Eboshi at her side, when

"Hey, why don't you answer my calls?" the girl turned in annoyance at the voice

"maybe because I don't want to?" she answered looking straight at his brown eyes

"Common you can't judge me just for one date gone wrong!" Jet said a little annoyed as well, Azula ignored him and started to walk away but the boy had the nerve to grab her wrist

"let me go!" she exclaimed and tried to break free, but Jet is stronger then her, Eboshi looked oddly at the scene

"please give me another chance! Just one" he pleaded, Azula looked at him in the eyes

"do you promise to leave me alone if I do?" she asked

"only if you promise to be my girlfriend if I can amaze you" he said, Azula just stared at him for a while a part of her told her to refuse but another part told her she could trust him him by just looking in those eyes

"Fine" she said, he let her go and smiled at her

"good" Jet said satisfied, then he started to get close and closer till he actually put both his hands on her shoulders pushed her gently into a nearby tree, never once breaking eye contact.

Azula is like hypnotized by those eyes and she cannot do anything

"w-what are you doing?" she asked embarrassed by the closeness, he flashed a smile

"close your eyes" he said, she obeyed her will completely washed away seconds later his lips crushed hers and she found herself responding to him, without actually knowing how, but he did and he guided her in the dance till the song lasted, leaving her speechless.

"so shall accompany you home, my beautiful girlfriend?" Jet said with a smug smile

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soooooooo how was my first attempt to romance?<br>**

**Rioshix: something tells me this chapter was an attempt to your life...cookie?**

**Dopher: infact I plan on re-writting it soon, I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote that cause I was sick, but I wrote it anyway cause I didn't want to skip an update.**

**Azula4ever: satisfied? it's Jetzula ^_^**


	49. Ursa's Birthday

**March 13th 2012, Tuesday**

**11:28 PM**

**Ursa's room**

Ursa is on her bed, she is thinking about Ozai.

Everyone in the Suzaku family celebrated my birthday, everyone but him

The guy she thought she would spend her whole life with, her ex husband Ozai, with whom she built a family she never thought she could have since her parent's death.

Ursa still remembers the day she meet him, it was the 25th December on 1985 they accidentally bumped into each other on Elemental city streets , both too lost in they thoughts to pay attention to the would around them

"I am sorry" he had said helping me up, his voice filled with infinite sadness, which now I know was for a sister he lost eight days prior your meeting

"I wasn't paying attention" I recall saying embarrassed, then I caught his amber eyes and he caught mine.

An instant passed and we both knew we were meant to be together.

We started going out at first it was hard cause his father didn't tolerate me, but my Ozai fought for me and we married four years after.

Azulon didn't come to the wedding, in his opinion Iroh was his only son.

Ozai became a security guard to help me pay the bills since the dojo wasn't going well at that time.

We wanted a lots of children, but we had decided to only have one cause your income was still too poor.

After my little boy was born I had my tubes tied so imagine the surprise when I found myself pregnant four years later with my baby girl, I admit at first I wanted to abort but Ozai convinced me to do not.

I glad he did or else my little prodigy wouldn't be there today.

We were happy but everything changed when Azulon died he left the Seiryu company to Ozai instead of Iroh.

At first I didn't understand his decision but I realized what that bastard had done, he gave us a curse, he knew Ozai wouldn't have been able to handle it, soon he started to drink to erase the pressure of managing such a big company, soon the man I loved started to disappear.

I tried to stay at his side, but when he started to get violent I knew I had to leave him, I had to protect my children.

I regret I could only protect one, Azula has been hurt and still is by him, ah she is such a daddy girl but she doesn't understand her daddy is trapped into an evil cold hearted monster.

I wish I could free him but I am afraid it's too late.

With that she fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there is a particular information in this chapter that will have terrible conseguence if revealed.<strong>

**LifeTimesWorth: don't worry**

**Rioshix: i wish i could but my brother plays on line all day with Halo and such, I used to play a lot of MMORPG like last chaos and Shin Magami Tensei but since he started playing on line I can't play those games anymore -_-''**

**Dolpher: no problem, Thank you**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: lol sure they would**

**Azula4ever: ^_^**


	50. Third Match

**March 16th 2012, Friday**

Today is going to take place the third match of the judo tournament but the team of Avatar High is anything but on good terms.

Smellerbee is still pissed at Azula and vice versa, while Azula doesn't talk to Katara because she didn't mind her own business, plus Teo hasn't been seen by anybody since the last match, his father informed the school that he was sick.

**8:03 AM**

**Avatar high**

Azula just entered the school gates when

"can I speak with you a moment?" a voice said, she turned and saw Katara looking at her with worried eyes

"what do you want?" Azula answered crossing her arms

"why are you so angry at me? What did I do?" the blue eyed girl asked putting an hand on her chest

"When you asked me something personal I told you that I didn't want to talk about it with you, you should have respected my decision, but no you had to ask Ty lee about it!" Azula exclaimed her voice raising, Katara was about to retort but Azula didn't stop there

"you should have kept your ugly nose out of my business!" she added and stormed off

"I just wanted to help you!" Katara shouted after her.

**4:44 PM**

**Agni Kai stadium**

**Locker room**

"okay you will go in this order Longshot, Pipsqueak, Katara, Smellerbee and Azula alright kids remember at this point of the tournament if you screw up once nothing happens but if you do twice you are screwed" Mr Bumi said, the five teens were a little surprised it looked like he was sane but

"I will go to get some cheese from the moon, want some?" he exclaimed.

**5:25 PM**

**Judo Arena**

"Ladies and Gentleman I pleased to announce the upcoming match between Avatar High and Laogai High!" Xin Fu announced

The first thing the avatar high Judo team noticed was that their opponents were all smiley girls all looking like each other, with black belts

However they were more dangerous then expected, one of them had beaten both Pipsqueak and Longshot with a single move; Azula frowned acknowledging that those opponents were too experienced for her team to face in fact Katara and Smellerbee were beaten too by their first player.

Azula faced the creepy smiley girl, both of them clashed with each other and ended in a stall position neither of them moving for few minutes, then Azula tripped her using her foot and defeated her.

However she couldn't fight five black belts all by herself, as a matter of fact she had beaten the other three but Azula was exhausted by then so the last one defeated her in end.

Avatar High had lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: counseguence of them losing and Azula and Jet third date tomorrow.<strong>

**they didn't lose the tournament, at this point they have to lose twice to be eliminated.**


	51. Third Date

**March 17th 2012, Saturday**

Azula couldn't stop blaming herself for yesterday lose, if only she had hold on a little longer they would have won

"my stamina is too low, I must improve it" she thought

**7:14 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

**Kitchen**

Zuko is happily eating a pancakes, Ursa is doing some more of those

"where is your sister?" she asked, Zuko half smiled

"she is probably still moping about yesterday" he answered, Ursa rolled her eyes

"Azula! Breakfast is ready" she shouted and finished doing the last pancakes, hearing no answer she went upside the stairs to her daughter's room, she knocked once

"Azula get out and eat your breakfast, you did your best yesterday, it's not your fault" Ursa said, again no answer suspicious she opened the door and sighed when she saw a her daughter all covered under the blankets

"common sleepy head time to wake up"she went over and pulled away the blankets only to find out Eboshi contently sleeping and a small note: "out jogging"

"one of those days I am going to put a GPS on that girl" Ursa said with a frown

**8:02 AM**

**Avatar high**

**Azula** didn't bother going back home, instead she run to school and decided to do a quick shower in the GYM, after all she still had ten minutes before the bell too bad someone is following her.

Jet is following Azula like Long Feng told him to do, his boss had gotten really worried when he learned about the defeating almost a whole team of black belts and he wants to keep an eye on her, oh he is glad to do that when he notices the girl heading towards the showers

"I think I will get a little souvenir for youtube" he thought, took out his cellphone and started to rec, happy enough to stain a spoiled bratty rich girl reputation, but when Jet peaked into the locker room he saw something he never expected to see: Azula's scarred back.

Jet stared at her scars like hypnotized for some minutes, when he realizes he is still recoding, the boy turns off the phone and slowly backs away.

**8:17 AM**

"so Miss Seiryu how did last match go?" asked Mr Zhao even though he already knew the answer

"...we lost" Azula admitted, at this the teacher smirked and said

"oh right, I heard of you bested four of them...well too bad you couldn't best the last"

**2:15 PM**

When the break starts Azula decided to do some jogging around the school she really needs to get more stamina, she will not accept a repeat of yesterday next time.

Meanwhile Jet is looking at the video on his cellphone with a dead stare

"she's a victim too, that's why she is always at her mother's" he quietly realized

**4:41 PM**

Azula is running back home but Jet suddenly appeared in front her making her crash into him, he caught her into a hug

"can you let me go?" Azula asked since the boy didn't stop hugging her, he broke away and kissed her lightly on the lips

"So princess, do want to go out with me tonight?" he said sweetly and caressed her cheek

"okay" Azula answered with a small blush, Jet smiled an put an arm around her shoulders in a protective way.

Jet is determined to never let anybody touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is, next chapter there is a duel mosters battle (Yu Gi oh)...well in short Duke loses his favorite cards to a eleven boy in a duel at the park, Azula was passing by and intervenes. <strong>

**Rioshix: yup on April they will face the same team again cause it lost to Dai lee high...in this last part of the tournament they have to lose twice to be eliminated.**


	52. Duel Monsters

**March 24th 2012, Sunday**

**9:31 AM**

**Suzaku's house**

Azula put the leash on her dog collar, which immediately after started to jump on left and right and waved it's tail in excitement

"Mom I am going out with Eboshi" she exclaimed reaching for the front door knob

"where exactly are you going?" immediately her mother asked her from the kitchen

"to the park" Azula answered and opened the door ready to step out but

"come back for lunch and say Hi to Jet for me too" Ursa said

"okay mom" Azula said automatically before realizing what her mother has said

"Mom!" she exclaimed embarrassed with a small blush as answer Ursa just laughed

"have fun!" she added but Azula barely heard her cause she left in hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>10:12 AM<strong>

**The park**

Azula sat down on a bench and looked at her watch

"Mph he should be there any minute" she said but suddenly she heard some crying, Azula turned in it's direction and saw Duke begging a fat boy

"please those are my favorite cards!" Duke said the boy just laughed

"no chance in hell you lost rat, now they are mine!" he exclaimed, Azula raised a brow and even Eboshi looked at the scene

"but you already have those!" the child tried to say without busting in tears

"So what? A rat like you doesn't deserve anything!" The boy said and pushed him on the ground, now Duke couldn't stop himself from crying, the Seiryu decided to intervene

"what's the problem there?" Azula asked arms crossed, Duke stopped crying and looked at Azula surprised, the fat boy turned to her and said

"mind your business pretty girl!" the girl frowned

"I believe you should give Duke something back" she said, the boy immediately protested

"No way I won! That's my prize" The Seiryu just looked at him

"so if I beat you, that will be my prize?" she asked, the boy just smirked

"sure but no one can beat me at Yu Gi Oh!" he exclaimed overconfident, Azula smirked back creeping the boy a little

"fine see you in a quarter of a hour there" she said and took Duke by the arm before walking away, The fat boy looked a little confused

"why not now?" he asked, Azula stopped in her tracks

"I need to learn the game first" she said and kept walking, the boy looked at her puzzled for some moments before busting laughing

* * *

><p>"There you are Az..." Jet started to say but stopped when he saw Duke<p>

"Duke?" he quietly asked, the child jumped on him in joy

"BIG BRO!" he exclaimed, Azula looked between the two in confusion

"you two knew each other?" she asked, Jet, who is now holding Duke in his arms immediately replied

"sure we were in the same orphanage before I was adopted" Azula nodded in understanding

"how do you know this ugly witch?" Duke asked earning a glare from Azula, Jet just smiled

"she's my girlfriend" he answered, now Duke looked like he was going to throw up

"needless to say you little pest you have to teach me this game of yours if you want to see your precious cards again" Azula said, Duke crossed his arms

"I won't let you touch mine" he said, Azula just rolled her eyes and went to buy a starter deck, the Dragons Collide one to be precise, and learned the game in minutes, presented to the duel with the bully and won in less then ten minutes

"how could you beat me at Yu Gi Oh" the boy exclaimed

"The game it's called Duel Monsters, Yu Gi Oh it's the name of the anime" Azula said and then added turning to Duke

"come and get your cards, little pest" the child quietly went to the table and took them

"I owe you one ugly witch" he said with a smile seeing his flaming Cerberus and red eyed black dragon

"think of this as my way to apologize for the chandelier accident" she said

Jet looked at the scene shocked, Azula was truly a genius, then he thought about Long Feng, that man is dangerous there is no say of what he would do to make sure the Ba sing Se high team won, he had to make sure he wouldn't hurt Azula and at the same time cover his own ass.

What Jet saw today made him understand exactly what he had to do and it didn't involve breaking Azula's heart, he had to make her interested into something else enough to make her leave Avatar high team or better make her transfer to Ba Sing Se high

* * *

><p><strong>AN: next chapter on friday, thanks for the reviews ^_^<strong>

**Azula4ever: nope but when they will there is going to be a strong reaction**

**VividDreamer624: Thank you**

**i forgot my password O: I am glad you like it**

**Dopher: the video is still in his cellphone but he won't upload it on youtube**

**PresentDayPresentTime: ^_^**

**SaberGirl1005: when he will it may be too late**

**Rioshix: lately I got obsessed with conserving my own cards o_O **

**katnissforlife: Thank you**


	53. A Party Gone Wrong

**March 30th 2012, Friday**

**8:06 AM**

**Avatar high**

Azula was walking to class when

"Did you hear about the big party at Suzaku's house?" she heard a random student say with excitement, this exclamation made her frown

-Mom clearly said we weren't allowed to organize any party while she and Uncle were in Seattle visiting Lu Ten- she thought and went straight to class

Once in the classroom she saw Zuko being busy with Mai and since no one was there she approached them with an angry stare and coughed twice, they both turned to her

"what do you want Azula?" Mai asked with a glare, the Seiryu ignored her

"Dumdum this party idea of yours is terrible one!" she said hands on her hips, Zuko just laughed

"I am the eldest there, I command so you better stay put in your room and let us grownups have their business" he said, Azula crossed her arms and glared him

"or else" she hissed, Zuko glared her back and said with a smirk

"I will tell Dad you organized the party without Mother permission" his sister frowned

"Fine have your way but if something happens it's your fault" she said and went to her seat just as the other students filled the classroom

**10:01 PM**

**Suzaku's house**

The party didn't seem to stop, loud music is going on by hours, the only reason no one complained is because the residents all around the house are at the party, everyone is having fun drinking, smoking and some are screaming in pleasure going in and out the main entrance of a sacred temple but others preferred entering the back door at turns in secret

In all this noise Azula couldn't sleep and Eboshi really didn't like it at all as it's whimpering in pain by hours

"I am sorry Eboshi, I will make it up for you tomorrow" Azula said and caressed the orange dog, then she took out a pair of earplugs and put them on seconds later she fell asleep.

**11:42 PM**

Someone called the police and the party had to end but an idiot thew a still alight cigarette on a carpet.

**11:51 PM**

Azula woke up from Eboshi licking her, she opened her eyes and saw smoke all around her, she unplugged her ears and she got up then Azula went to the door she tried to open it but it was locked

-thanks a lot Zuzu!- she thought and went to the window and opened it then she jumped out and fell on the grass with the only side affect of skinning a little her knee

"Eboshi jump out!" she shouted with her arms open, the dog did so and Azula caught it before it hit the ground

"holy shit!" Azula said as she noticed the large fire that was engulfing the house, then she saw Zuko looking with horror at the scene.

"I told you so" she murmured once she was near him, then a taxi stopped in front their now very hot house and Iroh and Ursa went out of it

"what the hell did you two do!" Ursa said furious

They are so dead

But luckily no one got hurt

* * *

><p><strong>AN: good job Zuko good job *claps*<strong>

**WARLOCK2552: no problem**

**Imacat: what a good idea thank you *evil grin***

**Rioshix: yay you are cured from Jetzula sickness! **

** Dopher: thank you**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon: next chapter will answer you question ^_^**


	54. Notice

Sorry guys I have no other choice but to put all the chapters from April and the last of March in a single one, I have to finish my thesis for my graduation exam on Power point and I have tests almost every week so I can't keep the schedule going.

However this chapter will be longer then the others, right now is about five pages ( I write a little piece before going to school) and I think will be finished for the end of the month.

I actually concentrated more on the piece about the Judo match of today.

Don't worry about May updates, I actually wrote those months ago I just need to spell check.


	55. NOTICE n2

hello Guys, I know it has been a lot since I last updated but let me explain in few points my reasons for not uploading:

1) Since April I concentrated on my thesis for my Maturita exam and studied for it...which it revealed completely useless cause it's absolutely not possible that a bunch my classmates practically copied and pasted each other on all of three written exams and got a high and I must underline completely random score while I got a miserable 60, which is the lowest you can get -_-'

Let's not count all th extra credits that the school didn't count just so my score couldn't possibly reach at the last 70, the most I could get just stopped at 69...okay I am rambling let's get back on the theme

2) Followed by my great failure I completely lost my will to continue writing fanfiction, till I checked my last reviews and decided that I should at the last conclude this story since is my most popular on the site and after all the time I spent on it, it would be a real waste of time to do not conclude it

3) When I got back to work on DYSL, I decided to correct the grammar on all chapters and I noticed more than one thing absolutely wrong:

a) I focused too much on Azula and ignored other characters

b) I forgot to put some pieces of it

c) I noticed that since the end of the chapters of December the story became a little boring, the chapters a little too short and some characters like Sokka disappeared

In insight of all this I decided to rewrite the whole thing following the schedule of a chapter for month starting in September and ending in May then I will make a sequel which will take place in the summer followed by another sequel which will end on December.

However the rating will be M (no explicit sex, just gore and heavy subjets)

Oh I almost forgot there will be also a crossover with Grey's Anatomy featuring only Lu Ten, it's a separate story, but at some point It will actually crossover with this one so you may want to read that too if you know the series of grey's anatomy and don't want to feel confused after.

Yes I know i just wrote i will only finish this one but I had planed to write this crossover just so It could tie up with this story later, if you scroll back to the thanksgiving chapter of november you will notice that Lu Ten came from Seattle

I also need to finish the Cannibal Holocaust special cause it's linked to the story, however I decided to integrate it with the rewrite as for the Jetzula story I still had going, I will probably end it just because there aren't many Jetzula fics on the site.


End file.
